An Inuyasha Story
by Inumaru101
Summary: AU. This is a story about a young hanyou name Inuyasha who is afraid of humans, and was never taught how to talk, and he doesn't understand the human language. follow him through a complicated life. He is shunned and even a part of dog fights.
1. Chapter 1

"Mama" a little 3 year old boy cried. The little boy had long silver hair, amber colored eyes, and 2 furry puppy ears atop his head. He was crying because his mommy had been sick as long as he could remember. His father told him that she would get better if he helped take care of her. The little hanyou helped as much as a three year older could. He just didn't understand why she was always so sick. His half-brother always told him it was his fault. His half brother hated him, he didn't help with the little boys mother either. He said it was because he was an abomination who doesn't belong in this world. No one would ever love him. The one person that did besides their father was sick and dying for it. That made him cry, for loved his mother, and didn't want her to suffer for it. His father who had heard the conversation reassured him that it wasn't his fault but the little boy still wasn't sure.

Any time he tried to help with his mother his brother would shun him and tell him that she will only get sicker if he tried to help. His brother and father always talked to the little toddler in inu language because they never had the chance to teach him human speech and every canine was born with the ability to speak inu. His brother said it was pointless to teach him anything because abominations were stupid and didn't deserve to live. The little boy learned how do say mama because when his mother was well enough she tried to teach him at least one word to prove he wasn't stupid and that he could learn.

Soon the father passed away from trying to help the mother. He left many medicines that the hanyou had no idea how to use. He did a lot of guess work and hoped it worked. His brother would laugh at his struggles, and never helped. Then soon after that his brother left and he was all alone to try to help his mother. He did everything he could. The mother would stay passed out for days sometimes. The only word he would or could ever say was mama. When his mother was starting to get better she took him for a walk out in the village to thank her son for helping her. At first he liked the idea of going out, but soon regretted it. When people saw him they either ran away, gave mean looks, or through rocks at him. His ears lay flat against his head from when people would yell at him. He didn't know why they were being mean to him. He hadn't done anything wrong, he had never been out in the village before and he didn't ever want to go back in it.

About a year passed and the little hanyou was now 4 and half. His mother had fallen ill again so he took care of her. She was a lot worse than she was. She was always very pale, and wouldn't eat much. She would talk when she could to comfort her son. He always sat next to her bed or in the bed with her. He didn't understand all the words she said and definitely couldn't repeat any but he always listened. He missed when his father would speak inu with him because he actually understood inu and not human. She even tried to get him to say more than just one word but he would always leave and come back with some water or medicine. He didn't understand that she was trying to teach him something instead of asking for his help.

"Mama." The little hanyou said. His mother was lying on her bed and she didn't look well.

"Inuyasha, here I want you to have this. I got it for you." His mother said.

The hanyou took the gift. It was a dog tag with some writing on it. He couldn't read so he was confused. He cocked his head to the side to show that he was confused. She took the message and said:

"I'm going to leave this world Inuyasha. On that dog tag is your name, and I don't want you to forget that. Find a good family and show this to them. I love you. Please my son don't forget me, don't forget who you are. Don't forget that I love you. Many may not like you and try to hurt you but I will always be with you were ever you go and I love you." She weakly grabbed her sons hand as she was saying this. Inuyasha nuzzled up against her hand and tears started to roll down is face.

"Don't cry for me, Inuyasha, I love you." With that said her hand fell limp and she passed away.

"Mama?" Inuyasha cried. He put her hand on top of his head but it fell off. He laid down by her and soon fell asleep. He didn't want to leave her. He could tell that she was dead but didn't want to accept that. He stayed with his mother's body for two days after she died. Some villagers had come in to the house for some reason and had noticed the dead women and the hanyou. At first they thought they were both dead but then the hanyou stirred.

"Look the beast is still alive." A villager said.

"He must have killed her." Another person said.

"We must get away before he kills us too. We've never dealt with a creature like him and don't know what it's capable of." Some cried.

"I say we kill it"

"Yeah!" people screamed.

They started closing in on the little boy and his dead mother. Inuyasha held on tightly to his mother's shirt. He would never let her go. They started pulling on him to get him away from the body. They started beating him. He whimpered but they showed no mercy on him. He had bruises on him all over. Blood was rolling down his body in many places. They pulled and yanked on his ears so much, and blew on a loud high pitched whistle that burned his ears so much till all he could hear was a ringing noise. The started cutting him with knifes and punching him till he finally passed out.

He woke up in a place he could not recognize. He smelled around to try to find his mother's scent but found none. He was lost. He was afraid of the people that tried to kill him, but he wanted to go back to see his mother. He just couldn't accept that she was gone. He started to just walk in a direction he hoped was the way back to his home.

He has walked for 4 days now and still had not found his mother or home. He had not eaten anything since before he was taken away from his mother, and he starving. He was very weak but kept walking. He would pass by some people and they would stare at him. He could hear them whisper things but tried to block them out. He walked and walked till he found a place with a bunch of kids and a sort of play place. He walked till he found a big tree then he finally passed out from hunger and exhaustion.

He awoke sometime later with a bowl of food in front of him. He sniffed it. It didn't smell too bad, and he didn't smell anything like poison in it so he picked the bowl up. It had a bunch of long yellowy stringy things in it. They were sitting in a type of soup or water or something. He had never smelled or seen anything like them. He was cautious but grabbed some of the strings in his hand and put them in his mouth. He loved the taste of them. Since he was so hungry and they tasted so good he dug in. Within seconds the stringy things were gone. He wondered who had put them their, or if they were for someone else.

He slowly climbed the tree he was sitting next to and waited to see if the person would return. He watched as people would pass the tree but would never notice him. H liked this tree because even if people did see him nobody could get him since he climbed really high. Even though he was scared of the people he liked to watch what they did. He saw all kinds of kids play and really wanted to join them. It took him awhile but he finally got up the courage to try and play with them. He thought that they were only kids so they wouldn't hurt him. He saw different kids add other kids they didn't know into their group before so why was he any different.

He walked over to where the kids were. They were playing in the playground on the slides. He ran to them and just stood their. Nobody noticed him at first but then he saw three kids go down a really big slide. He walked up to that slide and looked down it. He had never seen a slide before and it looked kind of scary. He starred at the inside of it till a kid said something.

"Well are you going to stare at it all day or are you going to slide." A girl he had never seen asked him.

Inuyasha cocked his head to the slide in confusion... He backed away from the slide and her. When she saw him back away she went down. He was surprised at how brave she was. She just went down like it was nothing. He started to look down it again looking for her but didn't see her. When she came back up she had her dad with her.

"She daddy I told you he had doggy ears." The girl Inuyasha had talked to earlier said.

He looked at the boy his daughter wanted him to see. He noticed the boy's ears first, but then he noticed the boy had claws on his hands. When the boy smiled he saw what looked like fangs inside his mouth. He then got scared that the boy was here to try to hurt his daughter. "Cara, get away from him. Stay behind me I'll protect you. He is very dangerous. He might try to kill you." the father said.

He put himself in front of his daughter and Inuyasha. Inuyasha started to back away from him real slowly. The man saw this and thought Inuyasha was about to attack so he got closer to the hanyou then punched Inuyasha in the face making Inuyasha fall down the slide. He started screaming out of fear and pain. He landed at the bottom then started running. He ran back to the tree he woke up next to and started to climb up into its branches hoping they didn't see where he went.

He waited for 3 days to see if maybe who ever left the food would come back with more but nobody came. He was about to leave when he heard a voice coming his way. He was scared that they would see him and hurt him. He hoped it wasn't that man. He was very relieved to hear that it was a female voice and not a male's, but he was still scared. He quickly regretted waiting for the person to return. He was frozen in fear. Many people he had run into tried to hurt him. But then these people fed him. But what if that food was for someone else. He didn't know what to do, he felt like a cornered animal.

Finally a figure of a young girl and her mother came up to the little hanyou's tree. They picked up the bowl and noticed it was empty. At first Inuyasha thought that they were mad because she was surprised it was empty.

"Wow mommy, look the little boy must have woken up. See I told ya' he was okay and needed food." The little girl said. She had long raven hair, and brown eyes.

"Your right sweety. I wonder where the little one got off to." The mother asked.

"I donno."

Inuyasha wanted to hear what the girl was saying so he moved closer on the branch he was on. It was a bad mistake because the branch could not support his weight and so it broke sending the hanyou to the ground in front of the girl and her mom.

"Mommy look there he is." The little girl said pointing to the boy. "Are you okay?" She asked as she walked up to him. As she got closer, he started whimpering and then ran behind the tree.

"Honey be careful. I think he scared." The mother said.

"Why you scared. I won't hurt you." She said. She put her hand out trying to reach him. (Kind of like when you're trying to get a kitty or a puppy to like you and you're calling them.)

The hanyou just scooted closer behind the tree.

"Are you hungry? I brought more food." She said. She pulled out a hot dog this time. She broke off a piece and through it to him. It landed behind the tree at his feet. He slowly knelt down and sniffed it. He then picked it up and put it in his mouth. He liked the taste.

The little girl threw another piece closer to him. He picked it up and ate that as well. She kept throwing piece towards him and he kept eating them. Finally she threw a piece and it landed on the other side of the tree. If he wanted it then he would have to come out from behind the tree. He wasn't sure. He wanted the piece of food but was still to skittish.

He didn't want to take the chance of getting hurt so he just started running the opposite direction.

"Mommy, why did he run away from me? Did I do something wrong?" the little girl asked.

"No honey. He was just scared that's all." The mother answered.

"But why, I'm not scary am I?"

"Of course not. I think he has had a hard time. He was just shy that's all."

"Oh, okay. Do you think we'll see him again?"

"I don't know sweet heart I just don't know. I just hope he'll be okay."

"Me too. I wonder were his mommy and daddy are."

"Come on little one, let's go home."

"Okay. Hey mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Did you see his ears? When he fell from the tree I noticed he had white furry puppy ears."

"Oh you have such an imagination don't you."

"But I saw them, he had puppy ears."

"Of course he did sweat heart of course he did."

Inuyasha ran from the park. He ran for a long time then he finally found a tree and rested there for awhile. He climbed up it with his tiny claws and got to a low branch. There weren't any people around so he tried to fall asleep. His dreams were filled with nightmares of his mom, and the angry villagers that had attacked him.

He would sometimes go back to the park and see the girl that fed him. He wanted to go try to play with her but was too scared that she might turn on him like the other little girl and the slide incident. He would watch her try to look for him. He did this for about 2 weeks till someone found him.

He was down from his down from his tree and was about to try and maybe play with the girl that had fed him. She was over by the swings and not many people were at the park so he thought he was safe. He wasn't looking were he was going and he was running in a straight line till he bumped into an elderly fat women.

"Get away from here monster." She screamed. "HELP, HELP" she screamed.

Inuyasha stood their wondering why she was screaming. He looked around to see if he could see something that might be scary, but he couldn't find anything.

He started to run when he saw a man coming his way. He was scared of people especially when they tried to get to him. He didn't want another beating. He ran but then a bunch of grown men circled him. He wanted to get away but couldn't find an opening.

He fell to the ground curled up in a little ball. Within seconds he could feel feet kicking him and fists punching him. He could hear people saying things like "How dare you hurt someone you little monster" and "Don't you dare think about hurting people. You're an abomination." That one hurt him the most because he knew that that part must be true because his brother had also called him an abomination. He didn't know what the word meant but he knew it was a mean word towards him.

They pulled on his ears and cut him up; they punched, and kicked, and scratched him till the little hanyou passed out. Then they threw him in a dumpster that was close.

He awoke sometime later and he felt horrible. From then on he would never go near another person ever. He looked at his surroundings and noticed that he was in a place filled with trash. He looked through the trash and found some food. He was hungry so he decided to eat anything edible in the trashy place he was in. he then peered out and started sniffing around the place. He didn't smell to many people scents so he decided to stay their sense not many people came around.

3 years past and he was doing great. He was now a 7 year old really skinny boy. He never saw that girl again from the park that fed him but that was okay. Every now and again he would run into people and he would get beaten up but for the most part he avoided people. He still couldn't talk, read, or write and he was afraid of people so he stayed away from people. He lived in an alley way behind some food place that didn't get much service. He ate whatever was thrown in the dumpster the previous nights, and he got water from rain puddles. His clothes were ripped dirty and way to small but he couldn't get any other clothes. He tried to find some clothes a little while ago but he got a really bad beaten from it.

The owner of the food place didn't know he was their so he was okay with living their. Sometimes the owner would come out and get all mad because trash was all over the alley way especially close to the dumpster and would just blame it all on a mangy dog. If he noticed the owner he would hide behind the dumpster, or under it. If people came into the ally he hid in any place he could find. At the current time he was looking in the dumpster for some kind of food. Nobody had put food in there for 3 days and he thought he smelled something new in their. He looked and looked but still didn't find anything. He was starving and was even thinking about going out to look for some food. Finally he found a pretty new looking steak that was still raw. Happy with his find he jumped out of the dumpster.

He jumped out of the dumpster and unfortunately for him the man that dumped the trash and food in the dumpster came out as he was getting out.

Inuyasha stood frozen in shock. He had never been caught in all the 3 years he had been around in the ally and now here he was. He pinned his ears down against his skull and looked up at the man in fear. He hid behind the dumpster and hoped the man would leave him alone and not beat him.

"You, so you are the one who keeps making a mess back here. I've been wondering who keeps destroying and going through my dumpster. Do you know how much trouble you have caused?" The owner yelled at the poor terrified hanyou. "I thought it was just a stupid hungry mutt, I guess I was close, instead I find a stupid dirt good for nothing hooligan with mutt ears, might as well be a mutt.

The owner walked up to the dumpster and peered behind it. He saw the little boy hiding and shaking in fear of him.

"Get away from here you mongrel, if I ever see you around here again making a mess you will wish you had never been born." He grabbed the boy by his shirt and threw him out of the alley.

There were many people around him and he was scared. He looked at all the people surrounding him and he started shaking. He picked himself up off the ground and just started running not even looking where he was going, with the piece of meat in his hands.

Once again he had no where to go. He saw many people staring at him. It was around midnight so there weren't many people out. He closed his eyes and ran even faster. He let his feet take him where ever they wanted. He past many buildings and trees, and houses as he was fleeing. He didn't know how far he traveled but it was a pretty long way away for he couldn't smell anything from were he once resided.

As he was running he bumped into a man with a black suit on, and carried many things at his belt. He had a big shinny badge that said Police on it. He leaned down and studied the frightened hanyou. Finally the police officer picked up the 7 year old.

"Why are you running kid? Are you lost?" The police officer asked. He then noticed the scared look on the boys face and the piece of meat in his hands. "Did you steal that, Is that why you were running?" He asked. Inuyasha didn't answer. He just closed his eyes really tight and wished the strange man would just drop him.

"Answer me. Did you steal that piece of meat? If you don't answer than I will be forced to take you into custody. " Inuyasha was to scared he didn't even hear what the officer said. If he did he wouldn't have understood everything he said.

"Its okay, don't be afraid. If you didn't do anything just say so and then you can go on your way." The police officer tried. The officer reached into Inuyasha's hands and removed, with great difficulty, the piece of meat from the boy. Inuyasha then started to whimper. "Where are your parents, son?"

Inuyasha heard that line and he knew what parents were. He didn't know where his parents were so he wanted to know if this man did. He really wanted his mother. He gave up a long time ago trying to find her because he just couldn't find her. So he used the only word he knew how to say: "Ma…ma" Inuyasha tried. It came out raspy from disuse.

"Yes, mama, where is she?" The officer tried.

Inuyasha tried struggling against the man's grip. He wanted down. He was scared of this man and just wanted to cuddle up with his mother. When the man wouldn't let he go started growling.

"Sorry son if you can't give me answers then I'm afraid I'm force to bring you into custody." He said. He then walked over to His police car and set Inuyasha in the backseat. He then buckled Inuyasha up.

Even though Inuyasha was scared his curiosity overpowered his fear. He had never been inside of a car and started smelling at everything. He picked at his seatbelt at first. He couldn't get the belt off. He then noticed a red button that was connected to the belt and pushed it, it clicked and the seatbelt was unhooked.

"Sit down kid, and put your seatbelt on." The officer said. He was actually very nice; he just had to follow the laws.

Inuyasha didn't listen to him. Everything that he said he didn't understand. He wanted to explore this new contraption. He sniffed at the seats and the floor boards. He then noticed the cage like thing that separated the front seat and the backseat. He put his hangs up to it and tried pulling on it. It didn't move, but he was still interested in it. He started sniffing it, and then he licked it. It tasted weird so he moved on. It was then that he noticed the windows. He looked outside and noticed that things were moving by fast. He let loose and 'oh' sound. He put his hands on the window and just gazed at everything. His eyes were huge with amazement.

"Sit down boy and put a seat belt on before you get hurt." He heard then strange man voice pop up again. That drove his amazement away and his fear surface. He started shaking and then he sat down in the seat. He let lose a whimper to show he was scared.

"Look I'm sorry for barking at you, but you can't be jumping around back their. You could have easily gotten hurt. Now just put your seat belt on and everything will be okay."

Inuyasha brought his knees up to his chest and buried his head. This man didn't seem like he was going to hurt him, for if he was then he would have already, but he was still scared.

A few seconds later the man stopped the car and got out. He walked to the Inuyasha's door and opened it. He then grabbed a seat belt and lifted Inuyasha's face to it. "Look kid, this is a seat belt." He said putting the belt in front of Inuyasha's eyes. You put it around yourself for safety. Okay. It will keep you safe if you are ever in a car accident." Inuyasha was shaking as the man reached over him and buckled the belt once again. "Don't be scared. Things will be okay." With that said, the officer walked back to his door and then he drove off. Inuyasha stayed in his seat this time. He soon fell asleep.

When he woke up he noticed he was in a small room with a cage like bars for a wall. It had a single bed in the cell, and a sink, and a toilet. He woke up on the bed. He walked up to the bars and tried to move them but they wouldn't budge.

Seconds later a man's foot steps could be heard. Inuyasha ran in fear to hide under his bed. "It's okay Inuyasha. That's your name isn't it? It was written on your little dog tag thingy." He waited for an answer but never got one. "Inuyasha, I found out that you didn't steal anything so you are free to go. I just need to know who your parents are. I can't let you go unless your parents come on pick you up."

Inuyasha still stayed under his bed. He didn't like this place. He started whimpering again.

"Morning Matt, what's with the kid?" A guy in the same police uniform as Matt was in asked. Matt is the one who found Inuyasha.

"Oh hey Jeff. I found him on the streets. I thought he stole some meat from a barber shop, because of the way he was running and holding onto it. I brought him here to investigate, but he was not guilty so I'm trying to get him to tell me who his parents are so I can release him. He is too scared to even talk though." Matt explained.

"I see." The other officer said. "Let me try." He then got out some keys and opened Inuyasha's cell and peeked under the bed. Inuyasha coward back.

Jeff looked under and noticed the kid was shaking. "Wow he is scared to death. I can't see him to well though. Come out, it okay I won't hurt you."

"He is terrified of everything. When I found him he was shaking in my hands. He actually opened up and wasn't so scared when I put him in the car, but then he got scared again. I wish he would come out and not be so scared. He looks like a good kid and so young too. I'm worried he may have been abused. He won't talk; well he did say 'mama' but he hasn't said anything else. He had bruises on him, and cuts all over." Matt explained.

"Did he tell you his name?"

"No like I said, other than mama he hasn't said anything. I think his name may be Inuyasha. It says Inuyasha on this little dog tag he wears."

"Come on out Inuyasha." Jeff tried.

Inuyasha still didn't budge.

"Matt, go get me some food. I'm going to try to coax him out."

"Jeff he's not a dog."

"No but he might still be hungry. If you found him with some meat, and you took it away from him, then that probably means he's hungry."

"Well okay." Matt left the room to try and find some food.

"You okay kid. Its okay, we won't hurt you. What are you, 6, 7 years old? You need to be with your parents and we will do everything we can to try and find them. Just tell us their names."

Inuyasha stayed silent for a minute then he finally realized what the scary man said.

"Mama." Inuyasha said.

"Good. Now what's your mama's name? What's her last name?"

Inuyasha starred at him.

Finally Matt came back with some hot dogs.

"I thought these would be easy to get him out with." Matt said.

Jeff grabbed the hot dogs and handed them Inuyasha's way. The food smelled familiar, but he didn't trust them yet.

"Its okay, you can have them." He tried. He put the food close to Inuyasha and waited.

Many minutes later Inuyasha stepped out from under then bed and grabbed the food. He then ran back under the bed with his new food. Jeff put another piece in the same spot for him. A couple minutes later Inuyasha came back out. This happened many times for about half an hour.

"Okay Inuyasha if you want the last piece you have to come out and get it." Jeff said. Inuyasha wouldn't come out. Jeff scooted away from the bed and closer to matt. "Please come out." Inuyasha still wouldn't come out.

"Okay fine. You can stay under their." Jeff said. I'll be back later to give you lunch. It's about 4 a.m. You need to get some rest little one. No one will hurt you here. If you ever decide to come out then maybe we can get you home faster."

Inuyasha stayed under the bed. He was grateful they had fed him but didn't trust to willing walk up to them yet. He didn't trust any kind of human. For all his life humans were mean and tried to kill him. Every one but his mother, and that one girl who fed him three years ago. He just couldn't trust anybody.

A couple days went by and Inuyasha still wouldn't come out. Jeff tried a different tactic this time. He set the food out in a trail. It just led to the end of his cell. Inuyasha to everyone's surprise followed the trail. It was still hot dogs. He had been living off of hot dogs for the past week. He was scared but he was also hungry. All the other hot dogs they had given him were okay so he thought these were okay too.

As Inuyasha came out Jeff got a good look at him. His clothes were filthy and to small, and he didn't wear shoes. His hair was snowy white and really long. The thing that caught his eye the most was his ears. He noticed two fluffy puppy ears atop his head.

"Hey Matt, what's with the ears."

"I didn't want to take the fake dog ears away in case he got even more scared."

"Well I have to take them. He isn't allowed to have them here."

"Well if you think you can get close enough be my guest."

"Okay." With that said Jeff walked to the hanyou and picked him up before the hanyou could run away. The Hanyou was on his hands and knees picking up hot dog pieces and eating them.

"Wow you are light. You poor thing. You look starved. I'm sorry, but I have to take your doggy ears away. You can't have any toys here." Inuyasha tilted his head to the side. He didn't understand anything that the police officer said.

Jeff found this cute. "I guess your not that scared anymore. I just picked you up and you're not even shaking anymore. You seem curious now." Jeff said. He then put a hand on one of Inuyasha's ears and pulled slightly. He was shocked when the ears didn't budge. He moved Inuyasha's hair back and noticed that the ears were actually connected to his head. He then noticed the ears flick back and forth from his touch.

"Oh boy." Jeff said. Inuyasha looked up with big innocent puppy dog eyes. He tilted his head to the side once again. He was surprised he wasn't as scared anymore, and that the strange man that had been feeding him was pulling on his ears. He actually found he liked this man. Maybe even enough to be his new daddy. Jeff looked down at the boy and noticed the small claws that were on his hands.

"What are you?" he finally said.

"Uh matt I think you should see this." Jeff called

"What's wrong, is the boy okay?" Matt said. He was over next to Jeff and Inuyasha in a second.

"Look, the ears, I think their real. He also has small claws at the end of his fingers."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know. Their attached to his head." Jeff said.

Matt moved closer and moved the hair by the sides of his face. He rubbed his hands up to see if he could find any human ears but was shocked when he found nothing but smooth skin.

"I think this boy has been through enough. He doesn't seem dangerous but we still need to get him home before someone finds him and does something horrible to him." Matt said.

Jeff then turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha I need you to talk to me. Who are your parents? I need you to talk." Inuyasha just looked at him. Nobody had ever asked him to talk. When ever he tried to repeat anything he would get beaten so he refused to learn how to talk. He learned mama but never used it unless he was talking to her. He told these men, but only to try to find her, but nothing worked. Now they wanted him to talk. He didn't know how. They seemed worried though. He knew what talk meant because his mother sometimes tried to get him to talk and learn words.

It lasted for about a week. They would just go and feed Inuyasha and he would actually come out to eat so they started to give him real food, other than just hot dogs. They tried to get him to talk, but nothing worked.

At one point they realized that they weren't going to get the boy to talk so in order to make him more comfortable and less scared Jeff decided to take him home till they got some answers. Matt and Jeff were both scared of what the little boy creature was, but also just realized that no matter what he was, he was still just a little child who needed help. They would never let anyone else see Inuyasha in fear of what they might do.

Jeff put Inuyasha in the front seat of his cop car after his shift was over and headed home.

"Hey little buddy, your going to go to my house. It's nothing much but I have a little puppy you might like. He's a Siberian husky, and his name is Sammy. I want you to try to talk to me as much as you can. The sooner we find out where your parents are, or if you have any, the sooner you can go home. Do you understand me?" Jeff announced.

Inuyasha was only halfway listening; he found the stuff outside the window more interesting. He wanted to take his seat belt off and explore then remembered what happened last time. He pointed to all the trees, and everything they past by. He made happy sounds and was giggling. Jeff smiled at this.

_I guess I will try to get stuff out of him later. I really wanted to take him home because he seems too scared, and he doesn't belong in a prison cell. He is just a kid. I don't know what kind he is but he just needs someone to love him. Plus Sammy could use a companion. When Sammy gets older he will become apart of the force, but I have to wait till he's older. He already knows a lot about protecting but he's just a pup and needs a lot of training. Maybe Inuyasha and Sammy will be good friends._ Jeff thought to himself as he watched the fascinated hanyou.

About 15 minutes later they arrived at Jeff's house. Jeff got out of the car and went around to Inuyasha's door and opened it. He then unbuckled him and carried him to the porch. He put Inuyasha on the ground then unlocked the door. He picked Inuyasha back up then he walked into his home.

"Okay Inuyasha I'm going to set you down so I can go get Sammy. I want to stay right here. Don't move. Do you understand?"

Inuyasha nodded. He understood the 'don't move' part so he thought he was good. His brother always used to say don't move to him. If he tried to walk away he would hurt him, so he learned real quickly what that meant.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Jeff said.

Inuyasha just stood their waiting for Jeff to come back. He liked Jeff. All other human hated him and scared him, except Jeff. He was glad that Jeff had taken him home. Jeff wanted him to talk so he was going to try to at least learn how to say his name. Maybe then Jeff could teach him how to talk. Then he could tell him about his parents then maybe Jeff could adopt him.

As he waited he attempted to say Jeff. It wasn't a difficult name, but for someone who doesn't know how to say anything other than mama it was hard.

"L...l...liii...eeee..." Inuyasha tried. He tried many sound but he could get Jeff out. He couldn't figure it out.

"Okay, Inuyasha I'm back. Look who I found. Now be nice Sammy." Jeff said as he put Sammy on the ground. Sammy walked up to Inuyasha and started sniffing Inuyasha. At first Inuyasha was scared. He started to sniff the little puppy and didn't smell anything bad, he was still skeptical.

"Its okay, you don't have to be afraid. Sammy won't hurt he you. Look he's a nice puppy." Jeff kneeled down and started petting Sammy. Sammy started licking Jeff's hand. "See he's nice."

Inuyasha saw that the dog was being nice to Jeff; and Jeff was being nice to him so maybe, just maybe he would be nice to him too.

Inuyasha crouched low on all fours and walked up to the puppy on all fours. Inuyasha's ears and head were down to show submission. He didn't know why he was doing this but something just told him to do it. He was just acting on instincts. He then rolled over onto his back and looked up at Sammy. Sammy then started sniffing Inuyasha's tummy. Then Sammy sneezed. He had gotten something from Inuyasha's clothes in his nose. He then licked Inuyasha's clothes trying to clean him.

"I guess that means you need a bath." Jeff said through laughs. He then picked Inuyasha up "matt should be here in a few minutes to help out and I will tell him to give you a bath while I get things cleaned up. I need to feed Sammy and make sure he's okay and that his bed is set up properly. Are you hungry? I didn't feed you at the station because I thought you might like to have dinner with me and Sammy."

Inuyasha looked at Sammy from Jeff's arms. He wanted to go investigate the dog. He had never been in a house like that and he wanted to play. He couldn't remember the last time he played. Sammy looked like he wanted to play and he liked Sammy. Sammy was probably the first creature Inuyasha trusted that quickly. Inuyasha then reached his arms down towards Sammy.

"I know you want to play but, Sammy needs to eat and so do we."With that said he walked into the kitchen. He put Inuyasha on the ground then poured Sammy some 'Royal K-9' into his bowl. It was his favorite brand of dog food. Sammy ran up to the bowl and started chowing down.

Jeff left Inuyasha on the ground as he made their dinner. Inuyasha saw Sammy eat the food out of his bowl and he wanted some too. He walked over to Sammy then reached his hand in and grabbed a handful of kibble. Sammy didn't care. Inuyasha sniffed the kibble then put a few pieces in his mouth. He liked the taste so he put the whole handful in his mouth. He then walked up to Sammy's bowl again and grabbed another handful. He started to eat that as well. Finally Jeff looked down to check on Inuyasha and noticed him eating the dog food.

"No Inuyasha, that's a no, no. You don't eat Sammy's food. That's dog food. It's made for dogs. We are going to have people food in a few minutes don't worry." Jeff said as he picked Inuyasha up and set him at the table.

About half an hour later the food was done and Matt had showed up. They all ate dinner together. Inuyasha ate very sloppily. He ate with his hand and made a very big mess. When they tried to get him to use the silverware he looked at them like they were crazy. He didn't understand what they were or how to use them. Finally after awhile they gave up on the silverware knowing that they would have to give him a bath anyways.

The bath seemed like a good idea at the time but soon after Matt swore he would never give Inuyasha another bath. While trying to get Inuyasha into a tub Inuyasha fought Matt. He didn't want to get in the tub. He was scared of the water. Once Matt got him in the tub, which took about half an hour, Inuyasha started splashing water everywhere, and started crying. He screamed so hard Jeff came running. Sammy went and hid under a bed.

"Matt what are you doing to him?" Jeff yelled.

"It's not me. He doesn't like the bath. He's worst than a dog. It took me all this time just to get him in the tub. I don't think he's ever had a bath in his life. His hair's all matted and the dirt is just sticking to his skin. The way he is acting to the water I would think he thought it was going to eat him." Matt explained.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad."

2 hours later.

"Man I swear I will never give that boy another bath." Jeff said. The bathroom was a mess. Jeff and Matt were both covered in water. The bathroom was covered in soap and water and things were misplaced and everywhere all over the floor. It looked like a rogue bull had gone through their and smelled like wet dog and shampoo.

"I told you." Matt replied. He was holding Inuyasha and trying to dry his hair, being carful of his ears. "So how do think he will do being here."

"Well it's only temporary. The goal is to get him warmed up to me and to get him out of that jail cell. I'm sure he will start talking soon and when he does he will be able to go home."

"What if he has no home? I mean the boy was starved to death and filthy. I mean just look at him, he is way to skinny for his own good. Not to mention his clothes were 3 times too small, and ripped to pieces."

"I just don't know. I guess we will face that problem when it gets here."

"Alright well I guess I should be leaving then."

"Alright. Goodnight, I'll see you later."

"Night."Jeff responded.

Matt left after the goodbyes then Jeff turned towards Inuyasha.

"Okay little one. Now that your bath is done, lets see, you need some clothes."

Jeff went to his drawers and found the smallest shirt he own and put it over the boys head. It was really baggy but it would have to do till he got a chance to go to the store.

A little while later Jeff settled down and started watching TV. Inuyasha tried watching TV for a couple minutes but found playing with Sammy was way more fun seeing as he couldn't understand anything the TV was going on about.

Inuyasha started barking at Sammy and then Sammy started barking back. Jeff didn't pay any mind to it just thinking he was just a little boy who was just having fun. Little did he know that Sammy and he were actually talking.

'Hey don't worry Jeff is nice he won't hurt you.'

'I know that but I just wish I knew more about his world. I can't do nothing right.' Inuyasha pouted.

'It's okay he will help you. Jeff says when I get a little older he is going help me and the put me on the force and I'll be his partner.' Sammy barked in puppy language.

'Is that good? What's a Force?' Inuyasha tilted his head to the side.

'Yes that's good. I'll go everywhere with him and we will catch bad guys.' Sammy started jumping up and down, barking happily.

'Oh. Can I become part of the force?'

'I don't know. You could ask him.'

'No, I can't'

'What da ya mean you can't your talkin' right now'

'I don't know how to talk like Jeff.' Inuyasha's ears drooped and his head bowed down in shame.

'You mean you can't use human speech?' This time Sammy tilted his head.

'No or anything. Human are mean, they beat me and call me names. I hate humans except Jeff and maybe that other guy that was here.'

'I could help you with some things. Or at least I'll try; I can't help you talk though.'

'You'll help me? But my brother says nobody cares about me and that I'm a abobilation'

'A what?'

'Or he said abi…abomba…abomila-something, I think it means something bad. He says I don't belong anywhere. He says I'm the reason my mama was really sick. Then he said when daddy died that it was my fault.' Some tears started forming in his eyes but he tried to hold them in.

'But how could it have been your fault?'

'I don't know he said it was because I was born my mommy got sick and then daddy worked to hard for her that he died.' Finally the tears came down and he started sniffling.

'Well I think your brother was mean because I like you and I'm going to help you.' Sammy came up then started licking the tears away from his new best friend.

'You will'

'Yep but right now do you want to play.'

'yay'

Jeff watched the two confused. At first they were just barking then they started whimpering to each other. Then Sammy came up and started licking Inuyasha because he started crying, then Inuyasha started laughing and now they were running around the kitchen chasing a tennis ball.

_Were they just having a conversation? Inuyasha has some canine features but can he actually talk to dogs._ Jeff thought to himself.

About an hour and a half later Inuyasha fell asleep with his head draped across Sammy's back. Sammy also fell asleep next to Jeff's feet curled in a little ball.

Jeff turned off his TV and decided it was time for bed. He looked down and noticed the two pups asleep.

"I guess I was right its bed time." He then picked up both pups. He walked over towards his room. When he arrived there he laid Sammy onto his bed then headed for his bed. Sammy's bed was in a corner in Jeff's room.

When Jeff lied Sammy down and started walked over towards his bed Inuyasha woke up sniffing the air. Sammy's scent was moving away from him. He started shifting in Jeff's hands to find Sammy.

"Hey calm down its okay. Sammy is right over their. You are going to sleep on my bed tonight, okay." Jeff said.

Inuyasha didn't understand him and he wanted Sammy. He started squirming to get down. Sammy woke up again from all the noise. He heard what Jeff said and re-laid it to Inuyasha.

'He said calm down; you are going to sleep with him tonight.'

'But, but I want to sleep with you.'

'Well…uh… I guess I could sleep in the bed tonight. But Jeff usually doesn't allow me to.'

Jeff noticed the barking and saw that Sammy was walking up to the bed.

Jeff tried to lay Inuyasha down but he wouldn't hear it till Sammy was their. Inuyasha crawled to the edge of the bed were Sammy was standing on the floor. Then Inu started whimpering. Jeff noticed this and then smiled.

"Okay this one time Sammy, you can sleep with us. But tomorrow Inuyasha has to sleep on his own. Okay?"

Sammy barked then licked Jeff's cheek.

"Okay Now time for sleep." He lied Inuyasha up so his head was on a pillow then pulled the covers up to his shoulders. Inuyasha for the first time since his mother was alive he felt safe and comfortable. Sammy lied next to him on his left and Jeff on his right.

The next day was a Sunday and Jeff was off so he decided he would try to get some information out of the boy after they got him some clothes. He now wore a red shirt with blue jeans. He refused to wear shoes though.

"Okay Inuyasha I need some information out of you today. I need to find out about your parents. Hey Inuyasha are you even listening." Jeff sat on the floor with Inuyasha and Sammy. He and Sammy were playing with a red ball while Jeff was trying to talk. Occasionally Inuyasha would bark and Sammy would bark back.

Jeff tried talking more but wasn't getting anything so he decided to watch Sammy and Inuyasha play. Then he noticed some of the actions Sammy would do and then how Inuyasha responded.

'Okay Inuyasha I am going to be your translator. I can understand some of the things Jeff says so if he talks to you I will try to tell you what he says.'

'Okay, but how do you know what he says?' Inuyasha asked.

'My father knew human speech so he taught me a lot before Jeff got me. I also had a trainer for that kind of stuff.' Sammy barked.

'Oh, okay'

'From what it sounds like he wants to know more about who you are and where you came from, but mostly about your parents.'

'My parents are dead and I have been on the streets for a really long time now. I used to live in this really smelly place that had a lot of trash and food in it.'

'A dumpster?' Sammy tilted his head.

'What's that?'

'Never mind. Just go up to Jeff and tell him what you told me.'

'But he can't speak inu and I can't talk the human speech.'

'That's okay. He will probably figure it out. Jeff is pretty smart.'

'I'll try.'

Inuyasha got up then walked to Jeff. He stood there for a second not really sure what to do. He started fiddling with his thumbs, his ears were back, and he was looking at his feet.

"What's wrong Inuyasha are you okay?"

Inuyasha looked at Sammy then back to Jeff. He then started barking and whining and growling.

"Okay, okay shhh. So I think I was correct about something. You don't know how to talk do you?" Sammy translated some of the words. Inuyasha shook his head then pointed to Sammy. By then Jeff had picked Inuyasha up and had headed for the table. He sat Inuyasha down then went to the phone.

"So have you found anything out about him yet?" Mike asked over the phone.

"Well as to what he is, no, but I think I came to a conclusion about why he won't speak to us." Jeff said.

"And what is that. He can't still be afraid of us."

"No I don't think he is still afraid. I don't think he can talk."

"What do you mean he can't talk?"

"I don't think he was ever taught. He is very different, and very significant. He had probably had a hard life and I don't think he knows where his mother is. When you found him you said mama in a pleading way. I think he thought you had found his mother. He is just a scared and lonely little kid who needs help. I love the kid like my own but I am thinking about giving him over to a mental institute. Explain his situation first of course. He can talk to my dog but he really needs help maybe his life can turn around."

"Well bring him by the station and then we will call the Mental Institute and see if they can help him."

"Okay see you in a couple hours."

"Alright bye."

"Bye" Jeff then Hung up the phone.

"Alright Inuyasha lets see if your even capable of some things. Can you say your name? Try saying Inu."

'I think he is trying to get you to say something. Just repeat what he says.'

'But—' Inuyasha tried.

'Do what he does with his mouth, then try making a sound'

"Come on try."

Inuyasha opened his mouth and tried to say something but he ended up yelling.

"Put your mouth like this" Jeff motioned Inuyasha's mouth. " Say eh- new"

"eeehhh oooooooo" Inuyasha tried it came out raspy.

After about 20 minutes of trying Jeff finally got Inuyasha to say Inu.

"Good you did it." He pet Inuyasha between the ears and smiled at him. "How about we take a break and eat some ice cream." Jeff got up and went to the freezer. He served then both some vanilla ice-cream.

"Can you say your name again Inuyasha can you say Inu." Inuyasha understood this statement because Jeff had said it enough.

"I-I-I n…n...ew. "I-i-inew"

"That's good."

"Inu…Inuwa…Inuwa."

"Inuyasha?"

"InuYa…sa" He tried.

"You did it you said your name. I didn't even teach the last part. You are so smart."

Finally they made it down to the station and went to Jeff's office.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, how may I help you?" some on the phone asked.

"Hello my name is Jeffery Kyrogara and I am calling about emitting a patient." Jeff said over the phone. He was watching Inuyasha who was sniffing around on all fours.

"Please hold." The person on the other side of the phone said.

"Thank you." Jeff said. He then looked over at Inuyasha who was currently sniffing over by a book shelf. He stood up then grabbed a candle that was on one of the shelves and sniffed it. The candle smell was too much for the poor hanyou and he sneezed. Jeff saw this and giggled.

About 10 minutes later Jeff was still watching Inuyasha but finally someone picked up on the other side of the phone.

"Thank you for holding how may I help you?" a feminine voice said on the other line.

"Yes as I told the other person my name is Jeffery Kyrogara, I am a police officer of JPD and I am calling about emitting a person to your mental Institute for some help." Jeff said.

"I see we will see what we can do. Can I have some information and the subject?" The lady on the other side asked.

"Well actually I was hoping I could visit person to person with the person that my client would be held under."

"We can arrange for that, but I am going to need to know what the age and symptoms of the person."

"Well he is a young male around the age of 6 or 7 I am not sure. The child is unable to talk very well and he has been isolated from the real world his whole life, he needs some guidance."

"Okay, thank you. I am going to forward you to our child doctor. You can form out a plan that will work for a home meeting before the client comes. The child will also need to be present for a sort of interview, but you can figure that out when you talk to Seiya."

"Thank you." Jeff said. He heard a click then he heard a voice.

"Hello this is Seiya Takenasi, how may I help you?" Another feminine voice appeared.

"Yes I am a police officer of the JPD and I am thinking about emitting a child to your ward and need to know what I need to do in order to enroll him their, but I would also like to be able to have an interview with you to make sure this child is right to go here."

"Yes we can set up an appointment."

"I would appreciate it if you were to come down to the station."

"Actually it would be better if we were to meet at where the child is currently staying. I would like to meet the angel if given the chance."

"Of course."

An Hour Later

Inuyasha was falling asleep curled in a little ball in the corner when Jeff got up from his chair and picked Inuyasha up.

"Okay little one. I don't know if you can understand me, but tomorrow you are going to meet with a really nice lady, okay?" Jeff said. All he got from Inuyasha was a tilted head and his ears twitching.

"You didn't get any of that?" More tilting but this time to the other side.

"Okay come on lets go." Jeff said then walked towards Matt's office.

The next day Inuyasha was playing around the living room with Sammy till Jeff walked up to Inuyasha.

"Okay kid today you're probably not going to like this but you have to wear this on your head to cover your ears." Jeff said as he pulled out a small red bandana then looked to Sammy. He knew that anything that Sammy understood he would tell the boy. He had accepted the fact that the two canines could understand each other.

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side. Sammy didn't understand a lot of what he said either so he too tilted his head to the side.

"Come here." Jeff said understanding that both canines were confused. He opened his arms and Inuyasha figured out he wanted him to come without looking to Sammy. When Inuyasha was in his lap Jeff folded the bandana into a triangle then put over the boys ears. Inuyasha twitched his ears because of the cloth touching them. When Jeff was done Inuyasha reached up to the bandana and tried pulling it off. He didn't like things on his ears. The bandana also muffled some of the sounds. He just didn't like it.

"No, no. You have to keep it on. Just for a couple hours I promise." Jeff said as he pulled the boys hands away from the thing covering his ears.

Sammy came up to Inuyasha then started sniffing at the bandana. Inuyasha looked absolutely miserable. He really didn't like the bandana covering his ears. He reached up again and tried to pull it off again, but before he could reach the cloth Jeff took his small hand away.

"Don't worry it will only be for a little while." Jeff said.

Sammy told Inuyasha what he said.

'Why do I have to wear it? I don't like it.' Inuyasha whined.

'I don't know Jeff just said you had to. I think it is very important you do though. I have never seen another human with ears like yours so maybe he is trying to hide them from someone.'

'But why, what's wrong with my ears.' Inuyasha looked down ashamed of himself. He stopped trying to get the bandana off. He walked up to Jeff, who was sitting on the ground next to him, and climbed into his lap, then buried his head in Jeff's chest.

"I know, I know" Jeff said as he pulled the boy closer into his lap he then started petting Inuyasha in between his ears through the cloth to try and sooth him. Inuyasha was whimpering very softly.

About an hour later Inuyasha had fallen asleep and Jeff had laid him on his bed. The door bell rang and Sammy went up to it. He didn't bark though. Jeff got up and answered the door.

"Hello, I am Seiya Takenasi from Happy Trails Mental Institute, we talked on the phone."

"Yes, Hello please come in. I'm Jeff Kyrogara." Jeff opened the door further and motioned her to sit on the couch.

"So where is the little tyke?" She asked as she sat down. She seemed nice enough and looked like she enjoyed playing with the kids. She also looked in her late 20's.

"Well actually he fell asleep just a little while ago. I think it would be better if I asked a few questions before you meet him anyways. Nothing personal, but I just really care for the little one. Ever sense I first saw him, I just knew he needed someone who had the time and just someone he could love and play with. I haven't known the boy long but these past couple weeks I just fell like, well almost a father to him. I really don't want to do this but he needs help."

"I see. Well you are a good man. For someone to just find an orphan off the streets and treat him like his own is rare and a very good person."

"Thank you. Now for some questions. How do you handle kids? Just give me a little bit about you."

"Well I have no kids, but I look as if all the kids I help as my own. I try to help them as much as possible. I play with them when I can and just love them all. There is no kid I can't befriend and at least try to help. I love kids and they are just my life. I am single and own 1 dog. He is about 5 and is an Akita."

"Okay how do you feel about dogs?"

"Dogs?"

"Well this little boy is special and I let him spend a lot of his time with my puppy Sammy. He was all scared and lonely, and very untrusting. When he met Sammy he was a new kid. He loved Sammy. How do you feel about, well if I admit him to you, about him being around dogs?"

"Well I absolutely love dogs and just want to play with them. I take my dog to the dog park every week so he can meet other dogs and have a social life. It makes him act like a pup again. When I help a patient I usually try to find what they like, be it an animal, or a movie or a game and let them spend time with it to help them. "

After a couple more questions (Seiya is the happy person and loves kids and dogs. She is the ideal person)

"Okay Seiya I think it is time you met Inuyasha."

"Thank you." Seiya said.

When they arrived to Jeff's bedroom Jeff asked for Seiya to wait outside the bed room while he goes in and wakes Inuyasha up.

Jeff walked into the room and saw Inuyasha curled up in a little ball on his bed. He didn't want to wake him; he looked so cute when he was asleep.

"Inuyasha? Hey it's time to wake up." Jeff said as he shook the little boy softly.

Slowly Inuyasha's eyes opened. He looked around the room and started sniffing.

"Its okay, it's just me." Jeff said as he started to pick Inuyasha up. Inuyasha looked all around the room for a second then started whimpering. "I bet your looking for Sammy. He's not in here yet." Inuyasha tilted his head. "S-sam-s-s-sam-my?" Inuyasha tried. Jeff had pointed to Sammy and said his name a lot so he tried saying Sammy in a way that was his name.

"Yes Sammy, I know you want him. He'll be in here in just a second." Inuyasha tilted his head again then started sniffing Jeff. He didn't smell right. He had another scent on him. When he got to Jeff's hands he started smelling really hard, the other scent was there the most. He then started sniffing the air to see if he could find the scent in the house. Right as he was trying to do that Jeff made him look at him. "Its okay, come on." With that said he walked to the door.

"Okay Seiya can you open the door and let Sammy in?"

"Yes, hold on." She replied. When she opened the door Sammy came through.

'Watch out kid, there's a lady here. She seems nice but I think she might want to take you away from Jeff.' Sammy barked

'No I no wanna go away from Jeff. She could hurt me like all the others humans.' Inuyasha said.

'I don't know what to do. You have to tell Jeff you don't want to go.'

'But I still can't talk like Jeff.'

'You have to figure it out; I don't want you to go either.'

'Okay I'll try.' Inuyasha looked up at Jeff's face then started whimpering. He then started struggling in Jeff's arms as they were walking through the door.

"It's okay Inuyasha. Stop fighting, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Jeff said.

When Jeff walked out Inuyasha caught the scent of the lady then stopped struggling. He didn't want to go with her and he was afraid of her so he hid in Jeff's arms the best he could. His ears were laid back under his bandana, and his head was buried in Jeff's arms.

"Awwww, is that him." Seiya asked very sweetly.

"Yes, as I mentioned earlier he is very shy." Jeff said.

"You said his name was Inuyasha, correct?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Hello Inuyasha, my name is Seiya, and I'm not going to hurt you."

Inuyasha was very confused. He had heard other women talk to him, but their voices were very loud and mean, hers was soft and sweet. So many people hated him, so why all of a sudden people were being nice. He didn't like that, he just didn't understand. He started whimpering again. He was so confused.

"Here you go." Jeff said as he set Inuyasha on the ground.

Inuyasha looked up at Seiya. He then remembered what Sammy had told him about her wanting to take him away from Jeff. He then looked at Jeff; he ran over to Jeff and held his arms out to him in a manner of saying he wanted to be picked up.

"No Inu, I'm sorry." Jeff said shaking his head so he would understand. He then looked at Seiya_. She's the reason Jeff's acting like this, and she wants to take me away _Inuyasha thought. He then started growling at her. He pulled his claws up and readied them, he also laid his ears back and his hair bristled. His growling got louder.

"Gasp… Oh my gosh." Seiya said.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry, I've never seen him act like this." Jeff said. He walked over to Inuyasha and went to pick him up. Inuyasha, who was taken off guard when Jeff touched him, turned around and bit Jeff's hand.

"AHH." Jeff shouted. He tried yanking his hand away but Inuyasha had a good hold. Once Inuyasha noticed what he did, he immediately let go, causing Jeff to fall. Inuyasha started whimpering and ran away from Jeff and under a nearby table.

"Are you okay?" Seiya asked holding out her hand to help Jeff up.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just startled him. I've never seen him like this. He usually is very sweet and loving. I don't know what got into him." Jeff said looking at his hand. He had two bleeding fang marks on his hand.

"I hate to say this but I think it was my fault." Seya said. "He was probably scared of me and was shocked when you touched him."

"Yeah, your right."

"Let go get you cleaned up, maybe he will be calmed down by then."

Sammy watched the whole thing and was surprised at what Inuyasha did.

'Hey you okay' Sammy asked.

Inuyasha stayed silent

'Inuyasha?' Sammy tried again. He poked his head under the table where Inuyasha was hiding.

Inuyasha was shaking and licking his fangs.

'I—I bit Jeff' Inuyasha whimpered.

'It wasn't your fault, it—'Sammy tried to comfort him till he heard Inuyasha growling.

'It _was_ my fault. Everything all those mean humans say is true. I am a mean, wild, monster that will attack everyone. I am a freak that will try to kill anything, and I am an abomination. My brother was right. Everyone hates me and they have all the reason.' Inuyasha growled out at Sammy.

' Inuy—' Sammy was cut off again.

'Get away from me Sammy I might turn on you like I did Jeff.'

When Sammy didn't back away and just sat down Inuyasha lunged at him and started clawing at him, and growling. He didn't want to hurt his friend just to scare him. But Sammy didn't move and he ended up clawing at Sammy.

Sammy jumped away from the hanyou and landed behind him. With the boy caught off guard Sammy bit into Inuyasha's neck to make him submit, and calm down.

'Look you mutt. It wasn't your fault and Jeff is going to be okay, so just get over it.' Sammy growled out at the hanyou, his fangs still clamped tightly around his best friends neck

'Your right, that's what I am, a mutt.' Inuyasha said He then reached around and clawed at Sammy's eyes. Inuyasha scratched him and left a deep looking cut above Sammy's eye. It would most likely scar. AS this was happening Sammy let out a huge yelp, and let go.

Once Inuyasha was free he began running. 'Stay away from me.' Inuyasha barked.

'No Inuyasha wait, that's not,' Sammy tried chasing Inuyasha but it was too late. Inuyasha had burst through a window and was now running through the streets. Sammy started howling.

When the adults, humans, heard all the commotion, they rushed into the living room to see what was going on and noticed Inuyasha running away, and then noticed the gash above Sammy's eye.

Seiya ran up to Sammy and put her hand up to Sammy's eye to stop the bleeding, Jeff ran towards the window Inuyasha had burst through.

"INUYASHA!" Jeff yelled. Inuyasha didn't look back but just kept running then rounded a corner and kept running some more.

Jeff ran out the door to chase Inuyasha. He ran, and ran following the boy, but Inuyasha was just to fast. He ran until he finally collapsed. He watched as Inuyasha kept running. He tried calling out many more times but they were all futile, Inuyasha had run away and was not coming back. Jeff looked up when he noticed something red flying around. It landed directly in front of him and he picked it up. It was the bandana he had put over Inuyasha's ears. "Oh Inuyasha, Be safe." Jeff said.

Inuyasha ran till he couldn't smell Jeff anymore He ripped the bandana off his head and threw it away. Just when he thought he was alone he ran right into a man in a white lab coat. Inuyasha who was startled and worn out just sat their looking up at the man. The man in the white coat looked down at the boy staring at him.

Inuyasha finally came to his senses and started growling at the man. The man finally shook his head then noticed the blood on the boy's hands and the dog ears that came from the top of his head. He reached down to the growling boy and picked him up by his neck. Inuyasha scratched the man's hand with his claws.

"Hmm I bet my boss could use you. He said get a mongrel to act as a guard dog. You will do just as well." The man said. Inuyasha didn't understand but he couldn't get away from this mans grip. The man started walking towards a big truck. It was an Animal control vehicle.

The man threw Inuyasha inside very harshly then slammed the door closed before the hanyou had a chance to react. Inuyasha went up to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. He tried ramming it but it wouldn't open.

The man heard a big ruckus coming from the cell so he punched the door and shouted "SHUT UP!" When Inuyasha heard the yell he stopped what he was doing and then started whimpering.

As they were driving Inuyasha was having a hard time. He had never ridden in a car except for Jeff and Matt's cars. They always made him wear something over him and made him sit down. In there he had no seats or straps. He would stumble and fall a bunch. The man must have hit a pot hole because Inuyasha was thrown in the air then landed hard on the metal surface he was on.

When they finally reached their destination Inuyasha was laying curled up in a ball in one of the corners. He could smell the man approaching and he didn't smell nice.


	3. Chapter 3

The man that picked Inuyasha up of the streets, roughly grabbed Inuyasha from the back of his clothing. He lifted him up out of the truck and carried him like a disobedient pup inside. Inuyasha was just laying their limp. He had no idea what was going on, and was scared of the man holding him. He started whimpering when he caught scent of another man. This one smelled older and scarier. The man slapped Inuyasha across the face to get him to stop making noises. It worked because Inuyasha stayed silent as the other man got closer.

"I thought I told you to get me a mutt. For all these men that are trying to hunt us down, I need a guard dog, to kill them and get them off the trail. Tell me why you brought back a child." The man scolded the one holding Inuyasha. He wasn't even looking at Inuyasha, he was mad at the man for not following orders.

"Sir, if I may, this child is a mutt. He has these dog ears, and claws that are coated in blood. He also has small fangs that looks like they will grow pretty strong as he grows. He looks to be half-dog or something. He could be pretty lethal when he grows up. If you were to train him, or get him to protect you, then he would be better than any old dog. Plus he will most likely live longer than a dog." The one holding the hanyou said. He shook Inuyasha to try to get a reaction out of him. Instead he got the opposite kind of reaction than what he wanted.

Inuyasha started whimpering.

"Kleetan this is a frightened child. What good will a scared little kid do me, even if he has lethal attributes."

Kleetan, the man holding Inuyasha, tried again to get a better reaction out of the pup. He put his hands around his neck and squeezed hard. Out of reflex Inuyasha started growling and swiped his claws at Kleetan. He kept missing because of his angle. Inuyasha started thrashing around to try to get out of KLeetan's grip.

"As you see, it only takes persuasion to get a reaction out of him. When he wants to fight, he can be pretty lethal." Kleetan tried.

"I see, maybe I can find a use for him." The boss said. He got closer to the pup to observe him. As he got closer Inuyasha stopped what he was doing and curled in on himself as best as he could and started whimpering. "Not much of a fighter" he chuckled "but he will be. Take him in the back. Put him in the cage that was for the mutt you were supposed to get."

"Yes sir."

Kleetan took Inuyasha to the backroom, where on the floor was a set of crisscrossing bars. Inuyasha was confused. Kleetan grabbed the bars and pulled them to the side. The floor opened up to reveal a hidden room underneath. He shoved Inuyasha down their. Their were a few steps leading down into the room so Inuyasha rolled down them, and hit his head so hard he fell unconscious.

"The boss has his work cut out for him." Kleetan said before he put the floor bars back into place then placed a lock on it.

The next day Inuyasha woke up to his side hurting, and a splitting headache. He woke up terrified. He had no idea where he was. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep in Jeff's lap. Then all his memories came flooding back to him.

He took a look around where he was. There wasn't much in his room. The only thing he saw was the steps. Nothing else was down there. No furniture, no bed, or anything. He climbed up the stair, till he reached the bars that were his roof. He looked out and noticed the man Kleetan was talking to sitting at a desk writing things on paper.

Inuyasha watched him for a few seconds until Kleetan came into the office area, where the boss was.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Kleetan asked.

"Get the mutt some food. He seems to have awaked a few minutes ago."

"Sir, may I ask what I am to feed him?"

"Just find something in the fridge. I can't have him starve if I am going to use him."

"Yes sir." Kleetan said, and then he exited the room.

The boss got up out of his chair and walked over to the part of the floor that served as Inuyasha's roof. Inuyasha backed away from the stairs and hid in one of the corners of his room.

"Hiding won't do you any good mutt. I am not going to hurt you. You can come out." The boss said looking straight at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, who may not have knew what the words the boss said meant, but he could tell by the tone of voice that he wasn't going to be mean. His voice was sort of soft instead of loud and mean. Inuyasha looked up at the man with a confused expression.

"Ah, confused are you. You see I need you. I need you to take care of a few people for me, but you are just a child. A weak child. You need to learn how to fight. Fight for me." The boss said as he walked across Inuyasha's roof.

Inuyasha watched the bottoms of the bosses shoes walk across. He was getting kind of mad that the guy seemed to be talking to him, but he couldn't understand any of the words. At least at Jeff's he had Sammy to sort of translate. Inuyasha started barking to get the man's attention. To show he couldn't understand.

The boss looked down at the pup. He studied over the boy, watching him. Inuyasha studied back, and then he let loose a bark.

"You-you have no idea what I am saying do you. Hm interesting." The boss said as he tapped his finger to his chin.

Kleetan came back with food for the pup. He walked up to the door of the cage. The boss got off of the floor that would move to open the cage. Kleetan walked down the steps and placed the food on the floor. Then Kleetan walked up the steps and closed the door. The boss returned to his spot to observe the child eat.

"Sir?" Kleetan asked.

"This mutt you have given me has no knowledge of the human language it would seem." The boss said, never taking his eyes off of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha walked up to the food and sniffed it cautiously. He didn't smell anything other than the food, so he used his hands to dig into the food. The fork forgotten that sat by the bowl the food was in.

"He seems to be more animal, than human." The boss said. "I think I have the perfect idea of what to do with him, but first I am going to need to train him to fight.'

"Sir, what are you thinking? I thought you needed him to get those men off your back about not paying your debt."

"Yes he will also do that, but think about it. He is most likely stronger than the average child his age. As he grows and as I teach him, he will grow stronger in strength. I can fight him, and make money off it."

Inuyasha looked up at the two men confused, after he was done eating.

"Fight him, sir? I am sorry but I don't understand." Kleetan confessed.

"The boy is but a dog. He is probably some kind of mutation. He looks to have the genes of a dog and that of a human. If we could convince, and I know I can, the people who run the dog fights, we could fight him. When he wins we profit off of him."

"Oh I see. We just have to get this little brat to fight and win."

"Exactly."

A week later

"Alright Kleetan, put him in the truck." The boss said.

Kleetan came out holding Inuyasha by the back of his shirt. Inuyasha was struggling with Kleetan. He wanted down so he was jerking around. He was growling and barking things the human's couldn't understand.

Over the course of his time being with Kleetan and his boss, they had nearly starved him, only feeding him small amounts twice a day. Even if he wasn't done with his food by the time Kleetan came to retrieve it, he would just take it away leaving Inuyasha hungry.

They left him in his room all day everyday. The only time he was allowed out was when Kleetan would come get him to try to get him to fight another dog they had brought in.

They dog was a scrawny little half-dead mutt. He was shaking and whimpering and looked very tired an weak. The dog has pleaded for Inuyasha to save him, and not to kill him. Inuyasha had asked why he thought he was going to kill him. The dog had said that, that was why he was here. The human was trying to get Inuyasha to kill the dog. Inuyasha's eyes went wide then he scooped up the dog in his arms. The dog started whining when Kleetan came closer to Inuyasha.

When Kleetan was close enough he kept yelling at Inuyasha to kill him, but since Inuyasha didn't understand he himself started whining and whimpering. Inuyasha clutched the dog close to him then tried running to an exit. Kleetan caught up to him and snatched the dog away from Inuyasha. He then grabbed one of Inuyasha's hands and used the claws at the end of the boy's finger and killed the dog in front of Inuyasha's eyes. Inuyasha had tried to jerk his hand out of Kleetan hold but he wasn't strong enough. Inuyasha had a look of horror on his face. His eyes wide, he couldn't even move. When Kleetan released his hand Inuyasha was breathing hard, panting, he was looking at the blood on his claws in horror. Kleetan noticed how scared the pup was so he grabbed him by the scruff of his clothes, and then he took him back to his room, and threw him down the steps.

He wasn't allowed out of his room after that. Inuyasha also wouldn't go anywhere near Kleetan. When Kleetan brought down his food he would hide anywhere he could. Sometimes he would just stuff himself in a corner and try to become one with the walls, or at other times he would hide underneath the small blanket they had given him. When Kleetan would close his door signaling he had left, Inuyasha would wait a few seconds, then he would scarf down as much food as he could before he heard footsteps again. Those footsteps always meant Kleetan was coming back. Inuyasha would always go hide again, even though he knew he could eat more, and he was very hungry, he was just more scared of Kleetan.

Now when the boss had ordered Kleetan to get the pup and put him in the truck Inuyasha had hid underneath the blanket and also got into a corner. He had heard Kleetan's footsteps and was completely terrified. Kleetan had unlocked the cage door above Inuyasha's head, and then walked down the steps. He had walked closer and closer to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was whimpering and tried to get even closer to the wall hoping Kleetan would just go away. Then with his eyes squeezed as tightly as he could and his breath hitched, and himself so stuffed in the corner his body was beginning to hurt, he heard Kleetan's footsteps stop. He waited 2 seconds, and then he opened his eyes. He snatched them closed again as he saw Kleetan's hand reaching for him. Next thing he knew he was being carried by the back of his shirt.

He was limp in Kleetan's hands until he noticed the truck they were getting close to, and the boss. The boss had never done anything to him but he just smelled wrong. Sure anytime he talked to him it was always in a softer tone but he still trusted his nose and instincts more than this man. He didn't want to have anything to do with him or Kleetan. He just wanted to be left alone. He then started struggling to be put down, and started growling and barking.

Kleetan then opened a door, the same one he had opened when he had first captured Inuyasha, and then he shoved Inuyasha into the same cell he had been in before. Kleetan then slammed the door shut with Inuyasha inside. Kleetan walked to the passenger's side of the truck and opened the door for the boss. When the boss was in the truck he closer the door. He then walked to the driver's side door and got in himself. He then drove off to the dog fights.

"You remembered to bring a leash didn't you Kleetan." The boss asked as they were driving along.

"Yes sir. It is in with the mutt. When I grab him, then I will also grab the leash and put it on him." Kleetan said to the boss.

With Inuyasha

Inuyasha had decided he would lay himself down in one of the corners. He already knew he couldn't break out. If he wanted to escape he would have to wait until someone opened the door from the outside. As the time was going by slowly Inuyasha decided to think about what he was going through now. He had a feeling he was not going to like what was about to happen when they arrived where they were going.

_I wish mama was still here. I wish I could just cuddle up in her arms and fall asleep, like I used to. I even wish Sesshomaru was still here. Then I would at least understand somebody. I wish Father hadn't of died and I wish I wasn't so different. _The hanyou sat up ad looked at his claws. He ran his tongue over his fangs and finally he reached up and grabbed both his ears He then started to pull on them until he had hurt himself. The things that made him so different. His nails were always shaper than any other human he had come across, and his ears were only like Sammy's. But unlike Sammy he didn't have a tail, or fur all over his body. He only had Sammy's ears and claws, and fangs. Tears started to fall from his eyes. He knew he was different and for that people hated him. _If I wasn't different then none of this would have happened. Mama would have been okay, Father wouldn't have had to work so hard, and maybe Sesshomaru would have loved me._

_I miss Jeff too. I miss Jeff and Sammy and even Jeff's friend. I just wanna have a home. I wanna go home._ With that he drifted off the sleep. Thinking about how nice it would be to have a home and a family that loved him.

After what seemed only a few minutes Inuyasha felt them truck jerk and himself be thrown across his cell. He crashed right into the door of his cell and something red fell on top of him. When he got his bearings straight he grabbed the long red thing in his hands. He pulled it from his head and examined it. He didn't even have two minute time to examin it because right after he pulled it from his head the door to his cell opened to reveal Kleetan. Inuyasha pushed himself into the back of the cell as far as he could.

Kleetan grabbed the red leash from Inuyasha. He then grabbed a choke chain from the wall the red leash had fallen off of. He slipped the choke chain over Inuyasha's head then clipped the end of one of the rings to the red leash. The choke chain was small enough that Inuyasha couldn't slip out of it. Then Kleetan grabbed Inuyasha and threw him on the floor. (A/N: you know Kleetan really does like to throw Inuyasha a lot).

Inuyasha who was wide eyed and almost shaking stayed on the ground in the place he had landed in. Kleetan said 'Come' them he pulled on the leash slightly. Inuyasha didn't anything. Kleetan said 'Come' again then he pulled on the leash harder, making Inuyasha jerk forward. The leash had tightened on Inuyasha's neck and had started to choke him as Kleetan kept walking. Inuyasha tried running to catch up with Kleetan before the chain had a chance to choke him again. Though as much distance as the leas would allow between himself and Kleetan. He was still very scared of him, or more of what he would make him do.


	4. Chapter 4

As Inuyasha and Kleetan were walking, the boss had gone ahead and was making sure all the plans he had made were still correct, Inuyasha's eyes were shooting back and forth. The place smelled of alcohol, urine, dogs, and dirty humans. He could see humans everywhere he looked. He noticed people standing around hold leashes to mean looking dogs. He also saw many dogs with cages around their mouths (muzzles), not only that but spikes on the insides and outsides of their collars. Inuyasha actually stopped walking just to stare at one very big and stout dog, which had a spiked collar, very short leash, and a muzzle on. This dog looked very skinny and smelled very bad.

Inuyasha's eyes went even more wide when he noticed his owner hit the dog just for standing there. Just then Inuyasha felt a tug on his own leash. He was about to continue following Kleetan until he noticed Kleetan turn around and face him. Inuyasha bowed his head down, ears flat against his hear, and started whimpering. He was scared Kleetan would hit _him_ like than one man had done that dog.

Instead of hitting him Kleetan looked over Inuyasha and looked where the pup had been looking previously. He noticed the dog who was now panting on the ground, and then he looked back to Inuyasha.

"Come on mutt." Kleetan commanded with a slight tug on the leash. Inuyasha quickly started walking with Kleetan.

They walked until they came to a big place that looked like an arena. Kleetan led him past the arena that had two dogs fighting in it, and led him to a room full of cages and dogs. This is where his nose got assaulted with all different types of dog smells. He smelled big smelly ones, sickly ones, trashy ones, and some that just smelled off. He smelled a lot of blood too, a lot of blood and urine, and feces too. Kleetan led him to an empty cage that looked pretty small to him. Kleetan opened up the cage door, and then he shoved Inuyasha inside of it. He took the end of the leash and tied it to the cage door, so he could easily access it when he had to take the pup out. Then he closed the cage door. Kleetan grabbed out of his pocket a lock that needed a key to open it with, and then stuck it on his cage.

Kleetan stood up, looked at Inuyasha who was now very cramped in his cage. He shook his head then he left without saying a word, not that Inuyasha would have understood anything he would have said.

Inuyasha tried to situate himself better so he would have a bit more room, but it was hard considering the cage was very small. It was the only empty cage, so maybe they would put him in a bigger one if one of the digs left.

Once he got himself a tad bit more comfortable he tried to look around at the dogs that surrounded him. One good thing for Inuyasha about being around the dogs was he could understand them, and they could understand him.

'Um hello, uh…where am I exactly?' Inuyasha baked to a border collie that's cage was right next to him on the left. A Black German Shepherd was lying with his head down and eyes closed to his right,

'Why you're in a cage. All of us are in one.' The female border collies answered.

'But why? Why are we here?'

'You don't know?' a brown and white dog with floppy ears and a cropped tail asked Inuyasha. Said dog was in a cage across from Inuyasha and the Border collie. The dog had matted short fur, and cuts and scares all over him.

Inuyasha shook his head.

'It's a pity. One as young as you should be in here, a mere puppy. How can they possibly believe you to fight?' A black pointed eared female dog cut in. 'I can't believe it. The nerve of those humans.' She added. The dogs ears were cropped and she had short fur as well. She looked like a lab and pit bull mix.

'F-fi-fight? You mean I am going to have to fight one of you?' Inuyasha whimpered.

'Aww Cheryl look you've gone and frighten the poor thing.' The collie reprimanded.

'I'm sorry hon but it is the truth. You probably won't have to fight one of us, but they have another set of cages on the other side of the building filled with more dogs. You will probably have to go against one of them.' The black pit lad mix named Cheryl apologized and explained.

'bu-but I don't wanna fight anybody.' Inuyasha cried.

'I'm sorry laddie but if ya want ta save your skin then you must be a fighten.' A scottie said.

'Save my skin?' Inuyasha questioned.

'Look kid its every dog for himself out their. It's either kill or be killed. That just the way it is.' The german shepherd announced. He then layed his head back down. He had raised his head when he was talking to the pup. 'you can't fight it, you can't try to escape it but it all come back down on you again.'

'ahh. Don't ya be listenin to Shadow.' The Scottie barked.

'Yeah, he just mad 'cause he has been here so long. He has tried to escape many times and has been captured every time.' The brown and white dog said.

'But he's right. It is kill or be killed. If you want to live to see another meal then you must kill or at least fatally wound your opponent.' The collie said.

'But I can't kill anybody. Why would they want us to kill anybody? It's just not right.'

'Well pup you see—' The collie had tried saying before being cut off by Shadow.

'Listen pup, you don't have to kill anybody, but then if you don't then you get killed, that's it, enough said. Now everybody stop trying to cheer him up. You all know how dangerous and uncheerful it is out there. So stop it.' Shadow growled at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha bowed his head and layed his ears flat against his head. He was trying to show that he submitted to Shadow. Shadow looked at the pup for a few seconds, the he got up, turned himself so his back was facing Inuyasha, the he layed down. Showing he was done and he was ignoring the pup.

Everyone else was silent as well. They all knew that the conversation was over. The all settled down in their cages, all with sad and hopeless faces on. They all knew what shadow had said was true. But it was different now that Shadow had announced it like that.

Inuyasha looked around at all the dogs he was surrounded by. They were all sad. They looked like they had just had their dreams crushed_. I guess they were holding on to something, something to make their situation seem not as bad, but this Shadow guy just brought them down and crushed them. I guess this is a really bad place. I'm scared now. If all these adult dogs are scared and hopeless here, then… _Inuyasha tried his best to lie down and get comfortable enough so he could wait until someone let him out of the cage.

It was about 20 minutes later when a dirty , scruffy, and mean looking man came into the room where all the dogs and Inuyasha wer. He walked closer and closer to Inuyasha's cage. Inuyasha started whimpering and closed his eyes real tight. He listened to the mans footsteps…then they stopped. Inuyasha could smell that the man was right by his cage. He peeked one of his eyes open, and noticed the guy hadn't stopped at his cage, no, but he had stopped in front of Shadow's cage. He had a choker leash in one hand and was unlocking Shadow's cage with the other.

Everyone watched as Shadow was growling at the man and baring his teeth. He started snapping at the man when he reached in his cage to put the chain around him. The man didn't look scared at all, he looked like he was actually bored. Like he had gone through this routine so many times that is was just natural. He got the chain around shadow, then he started pulling Shadow out of the cage.

All the dogs watched as Shadow was being led out of the room.

'Where is that man taking him?' Inuyasha asked.

'Ay he be takin him to fight now.' The Scottie said.

Inuyasha looked back to the door that Shadow and the man had left through. He stared at it for a few minutes the he said. 'I hope he's okay.'

"He will be hon. He always is.' Cheryl reassured Inuyasha.

About 20 more minutes went by and then the man walked back I with Shadow. This time Shadow limped in. He wasn't using his front left paw. In fact his front left paw had blood running down it. The fur around a nasty looking gash was matted with his blood. Shadow was panting and he looked tired.

'Are you ok—' Inuyasha tried to ask Shadow but Shadow cut him off with a growl. Inuyasha submitted to him. Shadow was then shoved into his cage and the man locked the door behind him.

"Your turn mutt." The guy had said. He had turned towards Inuyasha who was still in a submissive position. He then went through the task of unlocking Inuyasha's cage. Kleetan must have given him the key.

The man untied the leash that was on the cage after he unlocked and opened Inuyasha's cage door. He pulled on the leash to get Inuyasha out of the cage. Inuyasha felt the choker that was on him tighten up. He started to follow the man. Inuyasha looked back over his shoulder and stole a glance at Shadow. He noticed how banged up he looked. He then started whimpering and jerking on his leash.

The man holding the handle to the leash gave one big jerk to the leash. Inuyasha let out a very loud yelp and crashed to the floor. "Cut it out mutt" the man said.

'you better just go with him honey.' One of the dogs said.

Inuyasha picked himself off the ground when he felt another tug on the leash.

They walked until they came to a tunnel sort of thing. The man took the leash and choker off of Inuyasha and pushed him inside the tunnel. Then a set of bars shut behind him. He was trapped. Inuyasha went up to the bars and tried to pull on them to maybe open them to let him out.

"Go, Go through the tunnel." The man said. Inuyasha didn't understand so he began whining again. The man grabbed a pole and started to push it through the bars and started shoving it at Inuyasha. Inuyasha finally go the point that he wanted him to go through the tunnel. He followed it until he came into a big arena. The same arena they had past where the dogs were fighting at. He could smell Shadow's scent in here. _This must be where they fight at._ Inuyasha thought.

He looked around and saw many humans staring at him. They were all yelling things he couldn't understand. He was very scared, terrified. He was shaking now.

Not a minute later he saw a part of the wall that had bars on it open and out came a dog. The dog looked to be about a year old. He was a mutt with cropped ears and tail. His fur was short and a blondish brown color. He was snarling at Inuyasha. He ran straight up to him then stopped.

'U-um…he-hel-ll-o' Inuyasha tried to converse with the dog.

The dog only snarled at him.

Inuyasha then ran back to then tunnel he had come out of. There were bars now. He couldn't get through. He then turned around and looked at the dog. He hadn't moved from the spot he was in.

'I will kill you.' The dog snarled then he charge for Inuyasha.

The door opened to the room that held all the dogs. The man that took out all the dogs to the arena walked in. In his hand was a red leash. All the dogs including shadow looked up and watched the man.

He pulled the leash and Inuyasha fell into the room. He picked himself up weakly and started to limp to the cage he was being led to. Inuyasha had bruises everywhere, one of his ears had a bleeding cut on it, and one of his legs looked sprained. He had a busted lip and he looked very weak, barely conscious. The man opened the cage door and shoved Inuyasha inside. Inuyasha didn't even move from the spot he landed in. he was to weak to. He had killed the dog, but it took everything he had.

When they man left Shadow stood up and walked as best he could closer to Inuyasha's cage. He put his snout through the bars of both their cages and licked Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha opened his eyes to look at Shadow with a confused face.

'Good Job kid.' Shadow said. The he layed down as close to Inuyasha as he could with being in separate cages.

Inuyasha smiled a weak smile then he finally succumbed to unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

8 Years later.

Inuyasha, now 15 years old, is still at the dog fights. He is now challenged with the tougher dogs. His only equal was Shadow. Inuyasha grew out of his scared and timid nature, and grew into a vicious killer. He still can't talk or understand human language, but he did learn what 4 words meant. He now knows what 'come', 'stay', 'attack', and 'stop' means. He doesn't bark, whine, or even try to communicate with humans anymore. He tries to avoid humans as much as he can, and only growls at them if they get to close, or if he just flat out doe's like them.

He spends all day everyday in his room underneath the floor. He still only has a blanket, which is now too small for him, and his master's has provided him with one set of clothes. There is still nothing else in his room. He also still wears the dog tag his mother gave him. The dog tag may say his name on it, but he has long since forgotten what the tag is or meant. He just knows he can't ever take it off, or let anyone else have it.

His Master's have named him Mutt, so anytime they say Mutt he knows they are addressing him. Since Inuyasha never told them his name, and they had to put a name in for the file he had at the dog fights, they just used what they had been calling him anyways. Inuyasha didn't mind, he had long since forgotten what his real name was.

His hair is now matted with dirt and blood. It is a dull gray and brown color instead of the silvery white it had been when Kleetan had first picked him up off the streets. He wore black sweat pants, and a ripped red t-shirt. They had given him these clothes about 5 years ago. They were way too big when they were given to him, so now they fit him. He wore no shoes, he didn't need them, and if they ever tried to give him any, which they only had once, he would shred them.

He also wore a collar now. The collar he wore was specially made for him. It was made from a very strong metal; a metal strong enough that Inuyasha couldn't break. It had his name, MUTT, engraved into it also was a type of shock collar. The masters, as he now knew Kleetan and his boss by, barely used it on him now. He was obedient. He had learned years ago that the collar could hurt him. The collar was made for training, and for when he got out of hand. Inuyasha was trained so that when the collar is on, he is not to fight. When the collar is taken off, and the master says attack, then he is to kill, or at least attack. When one of the masters yell stop, he would then stop anything he was doing. If he were to disobey, then he would get shocked. The shocking would last until he obeyed.

The collar used to bug Inuyasha, he had tried many times to get it off, or fight when they were trying to put it back on him. He had tried running when he was younger, but there were no exits, or they were faster and stronger. He knew now that he was stronger and faster than them, but he was also obedient. He didn't want to displease them, they were his masters, he had no where else to go. They fed him and gave him shelter. They only fed him small servings of raw meat twice a day. Inuyasha was very skinny. They only fed him enough so that he would be strong enough to fight the dogs he was up against.

Inuyasha was undefeatable when he was matched up with a very tough dog or maybe even two dogs, but when that third dog is introduced… He had barely escaped last time. They had only put him against three dogs one time. That one time was almost Inuyasha's last time to fight. He had collapsed from the many new wounds and some old ones that he had acquired. He had blood dripping off of him, scapes, cuts, and bruised marred his body. One of his ears had, had a chunk taken out of it, and one of his arms had broken.

The masters had told the people who ran the business that if they got Inuyasha out of their, then they would pay them a good sum of money. The business owners agreed and sprayed some mace in the rink. All the dogs including Inuyasha had been knocked out. Then they sent some man to retrieve all the dogs including Inuyasha. Inuyasha was then taken back to his room with his masters and out for the next 4 days. When he awoke all his wounds had healed, even the part of his ear grew back. He was left with no scars. He never was, his body for some reason no one knew why, but his body healed super fast and left no scars.

'Shadow, what's going on?' Inuyasha barked to Shadow.

All the other dogs that had been there had either died from killings, or had been transferred, or had died of old age. Most had died from the fighting. Inuyasha had been upgraded to a bigger cage. He was now in the Scotties cage. The Scottie had shared this cage with 4 other smaller dogs. Inuyasha couldn't stand up, but he could stand up if he was on all fours. Inuyasha was very glad that his cage was still next to Shadow's. Shadow and Inuyasha had grown quite close after Inuyasha had come back from his first killing. The next time he had come in Inuyasha was still scared, he couldn't remember anything that happened during the fighting. He had told Shadow that everything turned red for a few seconds, then he just blacked out. When he woke up he was laying on the ground with a mangle dead dog laying not 3 feet from him.

'I here there has been a mix up with the other sides dogs. They have all gone missing and no one can explain.' Shadow explained. He had grown old, but he was still strong enough to fight. When it was for his life he would do just about anything. He was now a ten year old dog. Most of the time dogs don't live in the fights that long.

'So, what's that supposed to mean. Are we not going to fight tonight?' Inuyasha questioned. He had tilted his head to the side like a puppy.

'Sorry kid, but I think it is going to be something far worse, than the regular.' Shadow barked.

'What do you mean?' Inuyasha tilted his head further. Shadow just started growling. 'what ,you think they might pin us against each other.'

Shadow didn't answer he just sighed and then layed his head down.

'Shadow, they wouldn't would they?'

Silence

'Shadow?'

Suddenly the door slammed open to the room both the dogs were held in. Inuyasha and shadow were the only two left in the room. They had set up another room some of the others. Inuyasha and shadow both turned to look at the man. It was a different man this time. He had a small pony tail in the back of his head, and short medium length dark brown hair. He wore a purple shirt and black jeans. He looked to be a teenager, maybe a older than Inuyasha by 2 or 3 years.

"Alright boys, your probably not going t—" The guy started until he Inuyasha. The boy had never been to the dog fights, but his uncle's friend owned the place. He couldn't make it today so the boy had to substitute in for him. The boy's name was Miroku. He was not a supporter of the dog fights, in fact he hated them. He wished he could find a way to shut them down, but he knew that would bring trouble, and trouble was something he couldn't afford on his own.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha for a long while, taking in his dule white hair, claws, and dog ears. He mostly noticed that without those attributes the boy looked human_. Why was a human in a dog cage at the dog fights. He must not be human, but he certaintly isn't a dog. Hm._ Miroku thought.

Miroku was finally brought out of his daze when he started to hear growling coming from directly in front of him. Miroku noticed while he was thinking he had somehow walked closer to the boy. The 'dog-boy' was backed up against the farthest wall in his cage growling his head off. He looked confused, very confused.

"Hurry up and bring those mutts out! We haven't got all day!" A voice shouted from the open door Miroku had came from.

"Uh, yeah sure thing boss." He called back to the man who was his boss. " okay I guess this boy is the other dog they were talking about. How am I going to get him into the rink?" Miroku thought out loud.

Just then Shadow started barking his head off. "Okay, okay, I'll get you first." Then Miroku grabbed a leash that was on a wall in the room the dogs were held in. He opened Shadow's cage, slipped Shadow's head through the loop, then led Shadow out of his cage. He was actually very gentle considering the rough treatment the other guy put the dogs through.

"God dammit Miroku, how long does it take for you to get two mangy mutts from their cages to the arena, huh? A very scruffy and mean looking man Yelled when he walked in and noticed that Inuyasha was still in his cage.

Inuyasha started to growl even louder. He didn't know either of these men, and he didn't like it. The younger one seemed iffy but the older scruffy man smelled bad, mean, and somewhat familiar.

"I'm sorry sir, but how am I supposed to lead this one?" Miroku asked as he was pointing to Inuyasha.

"You just open the cage and he will follow. God dammit kid, didn't they tell you anything?" They guy said as he walked closer to Inuyasha's cage about to open it, but then he noticed how much Inuyasha was growling.

"Wow, I haven't seen him growl like this in a while." The man said. He had his hand on the lock to Inuyasha's cage, but was kind of hesitant to open the cage. Inuyasha's teeth were bared and his growling had escalated. "Maybe you should get his leash." He motioned for Miroku to get a leash from the back wall.

Miroku turned to the back wall, and grabbed a leash. He then hand the leash to the man. The man took the leash from Miroku, and then he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small little device. He held up closer for Inuyasha to see it. Inuyasha looked at the device, still growling, for a few seconds, then he started to sniff the air. Not 2 seconds later his growling had ceased, ad his eyes widened, and he let loose a small whimper.

Miroku was watching the whole thing. He noticed how the dog-boy must have recognized whatever the man had in his hand and was scared of it.

"Ahh, you know what this is don't you." The man said in an evilly way. In response Inuyasha bowed his head to the man. His ears flat and his growling gone.

"Um, excuse me sir, but what exactly is that?" Miroku asked as the man was opening Inuyasha's cage.

"What, this?" the man said holding up the device. It was a small black remote looking thing. It had a button on it, and some numbers.

Miroku nodded dumbfounded as he watched the man easily clip the leash onto the boy's collar._ I didn't even notice he was wearing a collar_. Miroku thought.

"This, punk, is a little remote that activates Mutt, here's shock collar. He said as he jerked Inuyasha to the ground.

_SHOCK COLLAR. Why is he wearing a shock collar? He must have recognized what the remote was. That's why he submitted. God these men really are cruel._ Miroku thought as his eyes widened. Suddenly the man started walking closer to him. When he got close enough he thrust the end of the leash into Miroku's hand.

"Now take both of them down to the rink, they will be fighting each other." The man said as he pushed Miroku out the door. "Oh and here take this; I wouldn't want Mutt to start anything." The guy threw the remote to Miroku. "He's usually very easy to handle. I've seen the other man walk him down, and he doesn't even use a leash. If he gets to out of hand like earlier just press that button."

"I wonder why he reacted different today." Miroku said as he looked up at Inuyasha. H was standing their with his arms crossed and a pouting look on his face. His ears were still flat, but he had started growling again.

"GO!" the man shouted.

With that he started walking to the rink. He led both dogs to the other side of the arena. He then opened up a tunnel, the tunnel the opposing dog would usually come through. He motioned for Shadow to go through. "Sorry boy, I wish there was something I could do." Then he took the leash off and closed the cage door behind Shadow.

Inuyasha watched as Shadow walked though the tunell. They both had never been down that one. Neither one of them had even been on this side of the arena. This is where the other sides dogs were at.

_I wonder who he is fighting, and why did they let him in through this side. Oh no could Shadow be right and he is going to fight one of us. _Inuyasha thought. Then he felt a slight, but not very hard tug on his leash. Inuyasha made a soft surprised sound then jerked his head to look at Miroku.

"Come on you have to go in on the other side. I'm sorry but you will be fighting your friend. I wish I could stop this." Miroku said to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at him with a very confused expression on his face. He had tilted his head to the side too. He didn't understand most of what Miroku said. He understood when he said come, but then he said stop also. Did he want his to come or stop? He usually was only given the stop command when he was fighting.

"What's wrong?" Miroku questioned He noticed how confused Inuyasha looked.

Inuyasha tilted his head to the other side now.

"I guess you can't understand me, can you?"

Inuyasha just blinked.

"I guess not. Well then come on; let's just get this over with." Miroku said as he started walking to the other side to let Inuyasha into the rink. Inuyasha was following slowly behind Miroku.

Inuyasha had a far away look in his eyes the whole walk to the other side. Miroku had noticed this too. He looks like he is very confused, but he is trying to think through it all. This dog-boy is very interesting. He doesn't understand English, but he must be intelligent. Miroku thought as he watched the different emotions display themselves across the boys face.

_I wonder who Shadow will be paired up with. He is still pretty strong, so they are probably going to pin him with a strong dog, but who, who… grr. This is so frustrating, why couldn't we just, just fight the other side like normal._ Inuyasha thought to himself. Then he noticed the new teenage boy was lifting his hand up to unclip his leash. He looked around his surroundings and noticed he was at the tunnel that led to the arena. He looked though the tunnel and noticed Shadow was still in there. _No, no I can't fight Shadow, Noooo, they can't do this._ Inuyasha started barking and growling, trying to pull away from Miroku, but Miroku still hadn't got the leash off just yet.

"Woah, whats wrong." Miroku questioned as he tried pulling the leash to get Inuyasha under control. It wasn't working very well. Miroku finally got a glimpse of Inuyasha's face, and noticed how panicked he looked. _He must have just realized he will be fighting his friend. If he wants to live he will have to kill his friend or his friend will have to kill him_. Miroku thought. Miroku was getting pulled all around that he finally let go of the leash. Inuyasha then started running. Miroku didn't know what to do, then he remembered the remote that would bring Inuyasha down. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the remote. He could still see Inuyasha. I don't want to have to do this. For him to be growling then just at the sight of this little rmote look scared out of his mind, then that collar must really hurt him. I can't do that. Miroku's finger was shaking over the button. He was about to push the button when he heard someone yell really loudly, _MUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTT!(MUTT)_

Inuyasha was making so much of a commotion that one of his masters noticed. He yelled his name very angrily to get his attention. It was Kleetan. He noticed the pissed off face his boss was giving him, so he chased off after Inuyasha. When he got out of the stands he noticed a young teen holding a remote and was hesitantly hovering over pressing the button on it. He noticed it was Inuyasha's collar remote. He turned and saw Inuyasha in sight he quickly grabbed out his remote and quickly pressed the button before Inuyasha could get any further away. Inuyasha let out a very loud yelp, and then crashed to the ground. He curled up in a ball trying to make the pain go away.

He quickly ran up to Inuyasha grabbed him by his collar then dragged him over to where the boy that he saw was.

"What is the meaning of this? Are you in charge of getting him into the arena, boy?" Kleetan asked Miroku as he dropped Inuyasha to the ground roughly.

"He, he just panicked then he ran, sir." Miroku explained.

"That is what that remote you hold is for. Geez kids these days." Kleetan grabbed Inuyasha by his collar again then through him into the tunnel. He took the collar off Inuyasha then closed the cage bars. "Now go. Attack!" Kleetan commanded Inuyasha.

Inuyasha felt something go through. The collar had been removed, and hat meant fight. His master had told him to attack, so he must. He walked into the arena then he noticed Shadow sitting their watching him.

* * *

><p>Please tell me what you think. Please review. I love it when you review. It helps me and gives me motivation the keep writing this story.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Yay I Updated. I am actually really liking this story. This new chapter is kind of intense, or at least i thought so. I really hope you like it. If you have any questions please let me know and i will try to answer them as best as i can.

Now Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>The second Inuyasha saw Shadow he immediately started growling. He recognized Shadow as a threat an nothing else. He had tunnel vision; he could think clearly, all he knew was that he just had to fight. He felt it in his blood. Something was telling him to just kill anything that got in his way.<p>

Shadow watched as the hanyou, his best friend who he really didn't want to fight, kept walking closer. With every step he took his growling escalated. He also noticed something different about his friend. His scent was off. He couldn't place it, but he just smelt different. When he looked at Inuyasha's eyes he noticed that they had a slight red tinge in them. He could feel Inuyasha's power, it was escalating.

'My god what have they done to you pup.' Shadow voiced out loud.

When Inuyasha got within 5 feet of Shadow he stopped. He stood crouched in a fighting stance, ears back, fangs bared and claws at the ready, his growling never stopping. It was then Shadow noticed that Inuyasha's collar was off. He had never seen Inuyasha without the collar on, except for the few years before he even had one.

Shadow stood up and then got into a battle stance himself. Not 3 seconds later Inuyasha's eyes turned a solid scarlet crimson. His claws and fangs had lengthen and sharpened, and Inuyasha had jumped at Shadow. Shadow somehow sensed he was about to pounce so he jumped out of the way just in time.

'_He's acting like he doesn't even recognize me._' Shadow thought as he dogged another pounce and swipe of the claws from Inuyasha. Just then it hit Shadow, _The collar. He is docile with it, but without it...I have to find away to get that collar back onto him before he does something he regrets. _Shadow didn't want to fight Inuyasha but he knew he would have to if he wanted to help. Shadow jumped onto Inuyasha as his back was turned. Inuyasha who was caught by surprise fell onto the ground face forward with Shadow on his back. Shadow did the only thing he could think off, as fast as he could. He reached his head down and locked his jaws around Inuyash's neck. Inuyasha let loose a ferel growl but stayed down.

'Listen kid, I can help you, but first you have to help me.' Shadow growled to his friend.

Inuyasha wasn't listening; he reached his hand behind him and then threw Shadow off of him. Shadow hit up against one of the walls, then slid down painfully to the ground. He let loose a small whimper. Inuyasha started walking towards him.

Shadow had to think of something and quick or it would mean his life. Shadow got up as quickfully and painlesslessly as he could, then he ran towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha then started running towards Shadow very quickly. Shadow immediately changed course, he was headed for one of the tunnels_. 'If I can just get to the tunnels and move out of the way quickly, then the kid will smash into the tunnels. Then I can get out and find his collar.'_ Shadow thought.

Just as Shadow was about to reach the tunnels Inuyasha came up on him and swiped his claws at Shadow. His claws hit Shadow and Shadow flew halfway across the arena. Shadow landed very hard, and he didn't get up either.

Inuyasha started to sniff the air, then he growled, obviously not very pleased with what he had smaelled. He then started to walk towards Shadow. When he approached him he looked him over. He then got down on all fours and started to sniff him. When he got close to his head, Shadow's eyes snapped open and bit Inuyasha hard in the neck; He started clawing at him with his own claws, ripping his best friend's chest to pieces. Inuyasha didn't react at first, but then he finally snapped out of his shocked superior and ripped shadow off him with his claws buried into Shadow's fur, Inuyasha didn't even yelp. It was like he didn't even feel anything. Blood was running down Inuyasha's neck and front now, but he still continued to growl and watch Shadow. Shadow was lying on the ground, blood coated his fur, and he looked like he has a few broken ribs because he was breathing very harshly. Shadow lay motionless again on the ground. Inuyasha just stood watching him, waiting for him to make another move. He was still growling and he had his fangs bared, ready for Shadow if he attacked again.

Finally after what seemed forever Shadow lifted his paw, trying to stand up, but he never had the chance. The second he moved Inuyasha had pounced on him and grabbed his neck with his fangs.

Just before Inuyasha was about to bite down and end his friends life Shadow began to whimper some last words to his friend. 'Good job, Inuyasha.' Shadow said very weakly.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He stood frozen for a few seconds. He recognized that name, but from where. Then feeling frustrated with himself he bit down as hard as he could. He heard Shadow's last breath but he still didn't release him. His eyes had faded to a dim red now. The second Shadow had said his name he just froze, it was like time had stopped for him. Then he felt something just drain away from him. Finally Inuyasha collapsed, still holding Shadow's neck in his mouth.

* * *

><p>One of the guys had issued a guy to get Inuyasha out of the rink and back into his cage. Miroku watched one of the people stop in front of the man who took Inuyasha's collar off. He looked over the dog-boy for a few seconds, and then he reached down and fastened the collar around the boy's neck again. Then he was dragged back to his cage.<p>

Miroku walked into the room that Inuyasha's cage was in. he looked inside the cage and noticed who beat up he looked. Not just from wounds, but he just looked physically worn out. He noticed all the blood that was still gushing out from his wounds.

Miroku caught sight of Inuyasha's master and walked up to him.

"Um excuse me, sir, if I may, your uh…dog, he needs to be taken care of. He could probably get sick or maybe even die, if those wounds don't get looked. They look pretty deep." Miroku said.

"Listen kid, that mutt has lived through worst, and I'll be damned if I have to spend my money to fix him up, just because he wanted to be careless." The boss said to Miroku. Miroku noticed he was holding some cash, cash he must have won from Inuyasha winning the fight.

"If you are using the money he won for you, than he would be paying for it himself." Miroku pointed out.

"And what makes you think, that you have any say in the matter?"

"I don't but you probably should get him cleaned up, if not he may not be ready for the next time you want to fight him." Miroku said trying to convince the boss with his own way. He knew from he uncle that if a dog is useless than they usually kill it, or abandon it. So if the man wanted to continue o make a profit, than his "dog" would need to be in a condition to be useful.

The boss stayed silent for a few seconds, clearly thinking over what Miroku said, then finally. "Get out of here you damn kid, or I'll sick Mutt on you!" The boss yelled obviously furious.

"Fine, fine, I'm gone." Miroku said then he walked off.

Miroku decided to go see what they were going to do about the other dog, Shadow, but when he got to the arena the dog was gone, and another set of dogs were fighting. He decided he would then just go back to check up on Inuyasha.

When he walked into the room he noticed the dog-boy was waking up. He looked very dizzy, and confused. He stood up on all fours, that's as tall as he could stand in his cage, and then he looked out and noticed Miroku. He started growling at Miroku. Miroku didn't seem fazed by it. He just watched him. Finally Inuyasha broke away from growling at Miroku when he looked over to Shadow's empty cage. He looked at it for a very long time. He looked like he was a little confused at what had happened, because he didn't understand why Shadow wasn't their. He didn't remember killing his friend. He never did remember the fights fully. He could just feel them, like he knew what happened, but he couldn't remember exact details. He knew that if shadow was alive he would be in his cage. Shadow didn't have a master like Inuyasha that took him back home. Shadow lived in his cage at the dog fights.

Miroku watched the saddened hanyou lay down and sniff Shadow's cage. Miroku was about to walk up to the hanyou when the dog-boy surprised him. Inuyasha tilted his head back, and then he howled. He howled like never before. It sounded sad, like when a wolf howls for a lost one. Inuyasha had forgotten that someone, a human, was still in there with him. He just knew his friend was gone. Shadow had been the only one who had helped him get through all the years he had been at the fights. Now that he was gone… Inuyasha felt like he had just lost a part of his family.

Finally Kleetan and his boss came into the room. They noticed Inuyasha howling, and Miroku just staring at him in awe. Neither one had noticed them walk in. Kleetan banged on the wall hard to get their attention, and yelled STOP. Inuyasha's ears twitched, and he suddenly stopped what he was doing.

Miroku turned to see who had walked in.

"What is going on in here?" The boss said. "Why are you in here kid." The boss directed the question to Miroku.

"I am in charge of making sure gets to the rink. I just came in here to check on him." Miroku explained.

"Well it doesn't look like he will be going into the rink, now does it. He has already fought." The boss said.

"Hey, I know this kid." Kleetan voiced out. "Yeah, you're the one who couldn't even get him into a tunnel. And let him run off. You just stood by and watched as he was running away. You're hand hovering over the button to his shock collar." Kleetan said as he walked closer to Miroku. "Now tell me why it was so hard to get a mutt who usually doesn't even need a leash, who usually just walks into the tunnel, very easily, tell me why it was so hard to get him in the tunnel."

"Well you see he was just acting differently. He had to fight his friend and—" Kleetan cut him off.

"He's a mutt, he doesn't have friends." Kleetan voiced.

Miroku just nodded then walked out of the room, he knew this was a fight he couldn't win.

Inuyasha had watched the whole thing. His masters were yelling at the boy who was acting nice to him. Who had actually tried talking to him. He wished he understood what was going on. He started growling, feeling frustrated at himself.

Then Kleetan hit his fist onto Inuyasha's cage, which brought him out of his thought. His growling stopped completely.

"What are you growling for mutt?" Kleetan asked very meanly. Inuyasha of course didn't answer.

"What ever Kleetan just load him up in the truck." The boss said.

"Yes, sir." With that Kleetan said the word Stay. Inuyasha didn't move from his spot. Kleetan unlocked Inuyasha's cage, then he said the word Come. Inuyasha followed behind his master. His master led him to the truck, the same truck that had transported him and taken him off the streets when he was a pup.

Inuyasha climbed into his cell cage in the truck. Kleetan closed the door behind him, and then he locked it. Inuyasha just layed down in the same spot he did every time he was in the truck. He didn't feel the car start moving for a while, so he decided to take a little nap. The place where his room was under the floor, was a long distance away from the dog fights, so he knew it would be awhile before he got taken out.

Inuyasha tried to sleep but his dreams were filling with nightmares. Most the time his dreams are filled with what he couldn't remember of the fights he fought. They were a replay of the fight completely. This time the fight was in pieces, and little glimpses of what happened, small bits and pieces. He would see shadow too. He saw him coated in blood, and lying limply on the floor. But he didn't understand why he was so badly injured, and how he had become that way.

Then he saw and image of himself clawing at Shadow. He mind just started replaying Shadow yelping in pain, and blood dripping from him. Inuyasha was whimpering and tossing and turning in the waking world. He then saw Shadow saw a word, no a name. He had said Inuyasha, but what was the significance of that name. It had confused him. It was like that name represented something. Inuyasha couldn't remember anything of the life he had before the fights. Maybe that name had something to do with his past.

* * *

><p>Kleetan and the boss finally started to drive off after an hour of loading Inuyasha up. They had some business to sort out with the owner. They were driving down a road, when out of nowhere an eighteen-wheeler crashes in their truck. Before the truck slammed into them Kleetan caught sight of a logo on the truck. It was the same logo as the one at the dog fights. Someone had set this up…<p>

The truck that the masters and Inuyasha was in was smashed to pieces. Inuyasha had felt some kind of bumping around then he felt the truck smash up. He had been caught in almost where the 18 wheeler smashed into. He felt himself be thrown through the metal, his skin getting caught on some shads, and then he felt himself be thrown across the way, and land very hard, skidding across the pavement. He laid their, blood gushing from the old wounds he had, and from the brand new one he had. His arm look bent out of shape, but not completely broken, he had definitely broken some of his ribs. He had skin missing from the parts of his body that had hit the pavement, and one of his ears had flopped down. A piece of metal had sliced it. His face and arms had cuts and slashes all over, and bruises adorned his entire body. He lay on the ground unmoving for a few minutes until he worked up enough strength to crawl over to see if his masters were okay.

Inuyasha looked into the truck, which had been flipped over and was now upside down. Both the masters were knocked out cold. The boss's body looked mangled, he was most likely dead, and Kleetan's body was very bloody. He thought that they were both dead so he got to his feet as best as he could and ran as far away as he could. He collapsed after maybe 10 ft so he got up to all fours and tried to crawl away. It worked but he was moving very slowly. He didn't want to stop until he was far away from the truck. He didn't want to leave his master's, he knew better than to run away, but they most likely dead.

It took Inuyasha 3 hours until he finally found an alley way and collapsed into. He was so weak, he could move any further. He was surprised he had managed to get this far. He was completely soaked in his blood, and he hurt all over. He didn't even try to get comfortable, he just closed his eyes and then he was out.

* * *

><p>Another Chapter finished. If you want me to keep on writing please review. Even if you have already review once before. I would like what you think throughout the story. Oh and just a heads up, this story is no where near over.<p>

I hope you liked this Chapter, their will be more Chapters to come.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone who is reading this. I just want to apologize for not updating for a long time. I just didn't feel like writing. i knew what i was going to put in this story but for some reason i just couldn't bring myself to sit down and write.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, Kagome gets introduced along with Sango.

**Please Read Important Note:** I have mentioned this brefely in another chapter, but just to remind some viewers in case it wasn't clear. Inuyasha had some sort of incident when he was fight that he doesn't remember anything before he was captured by his owners.

* * *

><p>It was around midnight and a young girl about the age of 15 was walking home with her best friend. They had been at the movies. They only went to see a late night movie because they thought they had a ride home, but their ride didn't show up. They had tried to call him but all they got was his voice mail.<p>

"That Miroku, I can't believe he forgot about us. I hate walking home this late at night." Kagome said. Kagome was a 15 year old girl with raven black hair, and chocolate brown eyes.

"I know. We asked him if he would be able to pick us up after the movie, and he said he would be done with whatever he was doing by then." Sango responded. Sango was a 17 year old girl who had really dark hair, and brown eyes.

"You know I wonder what he was doing. He said he couldn't get out of it. That was why he couldn't go to the movies with us."

"I don't know, probably going out to watch more girls, and then get rejected by them. He is such a lecher." Sango growled.

"No, I think it was something else. I mean just the way he was talking. It didn't sound like he was going out to enjoy himself." Kagome said.

"Yeah, but he is still a lecher." Sango said.

They walked for a little bit more talking about their friend, and coming up with different possibilities of why he would blow them off, then not answer his cell phone. They walked until they stopped at a random alley.

"Kagome? Why did you stop?" Sango asked.

"I-I thought I saw something." Kagome said as she started walking towards the alley.

"Kagome, don't go in there. It is not safe to go into random alley ways at this time of night." Sango said.

Kagome didn't respond she just kept walking further into the alley. Sango watched her for about 2 more seconds begging her to come back, but then she decided that if something was going to jump out at her friend, she might as well have her friend by her side. Sango walked until she found Kagome. They walked for another 2 seconds until Kagome tripped over something.

"Kagome? Are you all alright? Sango asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just tripped over something."Kagome said. She then leaned down to see what she had tripped over. She looked down and noticed it was a boy. A boy was laying on the ground, seemingly asleep, of the alley.

"Sango!" Kagome screamed.

Sango was by her side in seconds. "It, it's a boy. What is a boy doing here at this time of night?" Sango asked.

"I don't know, but he looks injured. He is covered in blood." Kagome said. "He needs help. What if whatever did this to him returns."

"You think we should call an ambulance." Sango asked.

Kagome was about to say yes, until she noticed something move a top his head. She looked and noticed two white, and very dirty, furry dog ears a top his head. They were twitching too. "Uh Sango, you might want to see this." Kagome said, she then pointed to his ears.

"What, What is he?" Sango said.

Then out of nowhere they hear the boy sniff the air. They heard him intake a quick breath, then he started growling very weakly.

Kagome looked at his face. His eyes were squeezed together tight, he looked very tense, and his teeth were clenched as if he was in pain. He had dirt and blood smeared on his face, from what she could see.

They boy was awake now, and looked as if he was trying to get up. He managed to get up on his hands and knees for about a second, still growling very weakly, then he put to much weight on one of his arms then just collapsed in a heap. His growling had stopped and he his breathing was labored. His eyes were clenched and his face was scrunched up in pain. She could hear him whimper every now and then.

"Sango, see if you can get Miroku on the phone again."

"Kagome?"

"Please, tell Miroku to hurry up and get over here, we need his car." Kagome pleaded. She went closer to the boy and noticed that his arm looked sprained, and he was covered in wounds. She also noticed that he wore a collar. She reached her hand towards it, but the second she touched it, the boy's eyes snapped open and he jumped up to his feet and started breathing semmed to get worse. He stood staring at Kagome.

"Are-are you okay? Kagome asked. She reached her hand out towards him again, but he just collapsed right under her eyes. This time he had fallen unconscious.

Before he collapsed Kagome caught a look at his eyes. They were golden. But that is not what surprised her the most, it was that she saw, pain, confusion, panic, fear, and anger, in his eyes.

"What was that about?" Sango asked.

"I-I don't now. I touched this collar he is wearing and he looked panicked." Kagome said.

'Hello this is Miroku.' A voice said on the phone Sango was holding.

"Miroku, can you come pick Kagome and I up now, it is an emergency." Sango said into the phone.

'Uh, sure thing, what's wrong?' Miroku asked when he noticed the tone in Sango's voice.

"We'll explain when you get here."

'Okay where are you guys at?'

Sango went through the sequence of explaining where they were, and that he needed to hurry.

Kagome was sitting by the boy stroking his hair and noticed how tangled it was. She could feel dirt and grime all in his hair. He was dirty and was in need of a bath badly.

Sango was sitting at the mouth of the alley way maybe 10 feet from Kagome and the boy. She was watching for Miroku. She told him that to just look for her by an alley. (A/N: She explained how to get to that specific alley) She would be sitting by it.

"Hey Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Yeah." Kagome responded. She looked up to face her friend.

"What are we going to do with him? If you don't want to take him to the doctor, which he really needs from the looks of him, then what do you want to do with him?"

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could take him back to my house for the night. Mama and gramps aren't coming home until tomorrow and Sota will be at his friend's house for the weekend. "

"Are you sure? Not to be critical or anything, but we don't know anything about him. He could be a criminal, or something. He could attack you when he wakes up. He was growling at us just for being in his presence."

"I know Sango, but I am afraid that if we take him to the hospital, they might try something. Not everyone has dog ears. He must be some kind of mutation or something. The government might try to run tests on him and keep him locked up. No one deserves that just for being different."

"Kagome you are to caring you know that. You are worried for somebody who could probably kill you."

"Don't worry Sango; you should have seen his eyes. He was scared that's all. That was why he was growling."

"Well I want you to be careful around him. He could have someone looking for him. You don't want to get mixed up in that kind of stuff Kagome."

"Don't worry Sango, I know what I am doing."

With that said they heard a honking kind of noise outside the alleyway. Miroku had shown up.

"Okay guy what is it you need me for. Oh and sorry I couldn't make it to pick you guys up. I just now got done with what I was doing. If you wanted to wait I could have made it."

"No your fine Miroku but we need your help." Kagome said.

"What's going on?"

"Kagome found an unconscious badly beaten up boy and wanted to take him home." Sango said.

"Huh, Kagome?" Kagome just motioned for him to follow.

When they reached the boy Miroku's eyes widened. Then he let out a small word. "Mu-uutt?"

"What was that?" Sango asked.

"Do you know him?" Kagome asked.

"Not really know him, no. But I just saw him a couple hours ago. He wasn't this badly beaten up though. His neck was torn up and his chest was ripped to shreds, but not this badly." Miroku said.

"Come on lets hurry." Kagome said.

Sango and Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's upper body and Miroku grabbed his legs. They put him in the backseat of Miroku's car. Kagome decided to sit in the back with him. She put his head on her lap. Sango took the passenger's seat and Miroku drove them off to Kagome's house.

When they got there they carried him to Kagome's room and laid him down on her bed.

"Now how do you know him Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Well I guess I should start at the beginning. But just to let you know I'm not supposed to say what I was doing, It is kind of illegal." Miroku stopped for a second as he noticed both girls give a confused and kind of surprised look.

"I had to work at as a substitute as a place where they fight dogs at." Miroku continued. " I couldn't get out of it no matter what. My job was to escort the dog into the arena where they fight."

"What does this have to do with him?" Kagome asked. She was in the middle of bandaging some of the dog-boy's wounds. She had a first aid kit, but she knew she would need more bandages. She just tried wrapping the ones that look really bad.

"Well he was in a cage, and was one of the dogs I had to bring to the arena." Miroku continued.

"But he's not a dog?" Sango said.

"I know. I asked around after I was done. Some of the people I asked had said they had been fighting him since he was really young."

"That sounds horrible." Kagome said.

"Anyways he had to fight. When he came out of the arena he had his throat torn up and his chest ripped. His owners came to his cage later on then I guess they drove him home, but they never got their, I'm guessing. I don't know how he got those other wounds. When he left he didn't look this bad." Miroku explained.

"Why would someone fight him with dogs? The guy looks human except for his dog ears." Sango said.

"I don't know but he won. Maybe they thought he would always win because of his human attributes." Miroku said.

"Well what ever the case is he is out of their now, and he is not going back. He doesn't belong their." Kagome said.

It was a couple hours later when Sango and Miroku left Kagome alone with the boy. Miroku had left to go to the store to buy more bandages for Kagome. He came back and then finally when he was all wrapped up Kagome pulled the blanket over him and left the room. They had a few cups of something to drink then the friends left.

After the friends left Kagome went upstairs to her room to see the boy still passed out. He looks so young and peaceful when he's asleep. Kagome thought to herself. She pulled the door closed but left it open just a crack so she would hear if he got up.

Kagome then walked into her mother's room and went to bed on her bed. Her mother wasn't there and she really didn't want to sleep on the couch so…

* * *

><p>The first thing he noticed when he woke up was that he was laying on something soft. It felt like something he had felt in the past but for some reason couldn't remember. The softest thing he could remember ever sleeping on was either the hay in his cage, or the ratty old blanket that was in his roomcell.

Inuyasha didn't open his eyes yet. He wanted to try to figure out where he was first. He started smelling his surroundings. He could smell flowers, mainly lavender, and vanilla. It surrounded him. He had never smelled anything like it. His nose must be playing tricks on him.

Inuyasha then started twitching his ears to see if he could hear anyone around. When his ears were met with nothing but silence he decided to open his eyes. When he did he was confused. The place he was in was covered in pink, and looked very comfortable. The last thing he remembered was collapsing in hat old alley way after he saw both his masters' dead. He sat up and tried to get a better look at his surroundings but then he felt a dull ache.

_That's right, I was injured. Something happened to the truck and it hurt me, not to mention the… _Inuyasha didn't want to think about that. He looked down and noticed he had some kind of cloth or something wound around him in many places. He felt his hand up to his neck and felt the cloth there too. What the fuck is all this stuff? Inuyasha thought. He then started to rip it off of himself. He noticed they were wrapped in places that he was injured at. _Did-did someone wrap my wounds? Why would someone do that? I don't need them, and plus no one has ever done that before. _When Inuyasha had finally gotten the last bandage off he noticed the pain in his arm start to hurt again. It didn't hurt that much, he could deal with it.

Inuyasha was about to finally get out of the bed and have a look around when he heard something. His ears twitched for a second, and he sniffed the air. Then suddenly his ears went flat against his head, and his eyes widened. _Its-it's a human._ Inuyasha whimpered silently. He still had a small fear of humans. He wasn't terrified, but he respected them to the point where he was still a tab bit scared.

Inuyasha looked around the room for a second. He had just enough time to get into his hiding spot before he heard the door creak as it was being pushed open.

(A/N: Now I could do a sort of cliff hanger buuuuut since it has been awhile since I last updated, which I am very sorry for, I will continue.)

Kagome opened the door with her back as she walked into the room with a tray of food in her hands. She looked around the room and noticed he wasn't on the bed again. She looked at the bed for a second longer and noticed a little glimpse of silver under the bed.

"Hmmm. I wonder where he could have gone. He's not in the bed so I can't find him anywhere." Kagome said in a high sing song voice. Trying to play with the guy a little. She said this as she was walking up to the bed.

As Kagome was walking into the room - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha bolted from the bed and hid under the closest thing. He got down as low as he could and climbed under the bed in a rush_. What are you doing?_ Said a voice out of nowhere. It was a voice inside Inuyasha's head. He had had many conversations with himself. Being alone and with no one to talk to, the voice shows up in really awkward situations sometimes. Mainly when he is training or when he is in trouble.

_What do you mean what am I doing? I'm hiding. _

_Dude come on, she a female. Don't tell me your afraid of her._

_Yeah a female and a human. She could hurt me._

_Oh sure. She is a human yeah, but she is weak. You're a champion dog fighting dog. The only way she could hurt you is with that strange little box that activates your collar._

…

_Oh come on, that weak Chihuahua was stronger than her._

Inuyasha was about to respond until he noticed the girls voice. She was talking in a high positive voice. Most of the people he had met talked in a low and threatening voice. He looked at her feet and noticed they were walking closer. The girl finally stopped at the bed, right in front of Inuyasha.

The girl then dropped to her knees and showed her face to Inuyasha.

"Found ya" Kagome giggled. Inuyasha was surprised at the sudden movement and still scared, that he tried to hide his face in his hands.

"Its okay. You don't have to be afraid. I won't hurt you" Kagome reassured. When she didn't get a response she set down the tray beside the bed, then she stood up.

She waited a couple of minutes and nothing changed, she was about to walk out of the room disappointed. Then finally she saw an arm reach for the food slowly. When the hand grasped the tray he pulled in under the bed. Kagome smiled.

"Take your time then. But just know I won't hurt you." Kagome said, and then she walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>It was a couple hours later that Inuyasha finally came out from the room. He walked with his ears up straight listening for any movement showing that someone was coming. He kept his eye out looking to see if anyone was coming. He was curious about this girl. He wanted to know more about her; she seemed nice, and vaguely familiar. Like he had smelled her scent before but couldn't place it. He used his nose to find the girl, but along the way he noticed strange things that he had never seen before. He wanted to stop to smell them and see what they were, but he really want to try to find the girl.<p>

He walked until he found the girl sitting in front of her TV on a couch. To Inuyasha he didn't know what a TV was and was very interested in what it was. He also looked at the girl who had her back to him and was staring at the colorful box. He then noticed her laugh at something. It startled him for a minute so much that jumped a little. Then he realized that she was laughing about something from the TV. The corners of his mouth started to rise…then he heard something coming from another room.

"Kagome, dear, were home." Someone said really loudly.

Inuyasha jumped. He stood frozen for a minute, and then he tried to get back to the room without being seen. For if he was he was afraid he would get hurt, or figured out that he had been outside of the room in the first place.

He was running and slinking along wall. He was almost to the room, he just had to climb up the stair…then he was spotted. His eyes widened in fear as he stared at the older woman.

"Hello,-who ar-" She never got to finish her sentence because the second Inuyasha heard her voice he darted as fast as he could upstairs into the room he had woken up in and then under the bed. His heart was beating a mile a minute, really fast, and his was panting.

* * *

><p>"Oh, there you are Kagome." The woman said when she saw her daughter walk into the kitchen. The woman had walked into the kitchen before Kagome.<p>

"Hi, Mama. Where's Gramps." Kagome greeted her mother with a hug.

"Oh, he'll be here in a minute. He wanted to do a few things before we got home."

"That's okay." Kagome said.

"So who was that frightened boy I bumped into just a minute ago." Mama asker her daughter.

"Well, I found him last night covered in wounds and unconscious, I had to take him home. He could have died." Kagome explained.

"Well I am happy you help him, he seemed terrified, and very dirty too."

"Yeah I haven't had a chance to tell him to hit the showers. He is kind of skits-y around other people. Miroku said he grew up as a fighting dog."

"A fighting dog?"

"Yeah, I know it sounds weird, but since he looks half animal they allowed him to fight."

"The poor dear."

"Don't worry I am going to try to get him warmed up to me, then maybe try to get some answers out of him. Problem is, he hasn't said a word. Even when Miroku saw him before I found him, he never once talked. He likes to growl though."

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out. If anyone can I know it will be you." Mama said as she hugged her daughter again.

"Oh and can he stay here with us. I don't think he has anywhere else to go?" Kagome pleaded as if asking for a puppy. "He won't cause too much trouble I promise. I just need to warm him up that's all."

"Oh, Kagome you don't have to beg. Of course he can stay."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you." Kagome said excitedly. With that Mama left the room.

Kagome looked up towards her room after her mother left. She thought about a few things then decided she would go up their and try to talk to him. After all he did come out of the room, even though he looked absolutely scared out of his wits when she came up their to bring him breakfast.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading I appreciate it. I hope you guys went and looked at the drawing I posted about this FanFic.<p>

Please Review and tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not uploading again**

* * *

><p>When Kagome came up to her room, after she greeted her mother, and helped her with her things, she noticed the dog-boy was under the bed. She walked up to the bed, got on her hands and knees and peered under it. What she thought she would find was a terrified face, but what she got was a peacefully sleeping boy curled up in a ball. She watched him for a few seconds and noticed him twitch his foot a couple times; he would then growl and jerk his head a few times. She didn't want to wake him up so she let him be.<p>

She walked up to her desk. She opened one of her school books and noticed she had a ton of homework.

"Well I might as well get started. If I don't get this done by the end of the weekend I might have a chance of failing the semester." Kagome said to herself. She took one last look at the dog-boy under her bed, and then she turned to her desk, pulled out her chair and sat down. She grabbed her pencil from her backpack that was sitting beside the desk, then grabbed a sheet of paper and began her most dreaded assignment: math.

"Okay so the cosine times the sine times the cotangent divided by tangent times sine equals…" Kagome thought about it for a few seconds. Actually she just looked at the problem for a few seconds and nothing was coming to her head.

Kagome had never been that great in math. She always needed help, and hated the subject with a passion. Sango had tried to help her, but she was almost just as lost as Kagome. Miroku was never around to help her so she was screwed.

Kagome looked at the same problem for a few more minutes and still couldn't find a way to even just start the problem. She almost had a way to start the problem, it was on the tip of her tongue she was about to write down something until…

She heard a grunt come from the other side of her room. She turned her head to look to see what was going on, and noticed it was the dog-boy. He had not waked up just yet but he seemed to be trapped in a nightmare. Not a minute after she had turned her had that she heard a growl escape his throat. The growl sounded just like the growl she had first heard from him, when he was trying to attack her. It sounded feral, and wild. Then that ferocious growl turned into a yelp, then a whimper.

Kagome shot up out of her chair the second she heard him yelp. She ran over to her bed and peered under it to get a better look at him. She noticed he was jerking around a lot, and sweating buckets. His face was a pinched up tight and he was baring his fangs.

Kagome didn't know what to do. The first thing that came to mind was to wake the poor guy up, but then she didn't know what he would do afterwards. He seemed so scared though. She had to do something. She started shooting her eyes back and forth, thinking of some way to calm the boy down, and relieve him of his night terror without actually waking him up.

She then noticed his dog ears twitching violently on his head. Kagome doesn't know what made her do it, it was like she was on auto pilot or something, but she reached her hand up to his ears and started to rub them very gently. She notice the boy tense up even more for a second, then his movements started to slow. She started to rub a little bit harder, and make soothing sounds. For a second the boy jerked, like the nightmare didn't want to give up, and it made Kagome flinch and stop rubbing. When she noticed he had not woken, and only flinched himself, she began rubbing him ears again.

It took a little bit of time, but the boy slowly started to relax. He didn't make any sounds except that of his even breathing. Kagome then decided it was best to stop and let him sleep. She stayed their watching him for a few more seconds. She was glad she did because jut as she was standing up to go back to her homework she notice him whisper a word. It was very faint, and mostly air, very raspy, but she heard the word he uttered. The dog-boy had said the word 'mama', then he fell silent and also fell into a much deeper sleep. A type of sleep he had not experienced in his life in a long time.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later, it was now night time, Kagome was still at her desk doing her homework. She had given up on the math portion and had started on other subjects. She had finished all the other subjects, and had finished a couple of her math also. When she completed the last problem on the first page of her math assignment out of the 5 pages she decided it was time for bed.<p>

She had skipped dinner, but wasn't very hungry anyways. She went down to the kitchen and noticed her mother was in her pajamas and was getting a glass of water.

"Hello, Mama." Kagome said as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh, hello, sweet heart. You missed dinner tonight."

"I know, and I am sorry. I just got too wrapped up in my homework. I'm not very hungry right now anyways. I will just eat a big breakfast tomorrow." Kagome explained as she walked over to a cabinet to get a cup so she too could get some water.

"That fine, honey. So how is that boy?" Her mother asked as she leaned against the counter.

"He has been asleep ever since I went up their,"

"He must have had a busy day before. He is probably just really tired, what with having so many wounds. He will probably be up tomorrow."

"Yeah, I hope so. I would like to get to know him." Kagome said as she walked over to the sink and turned on the water.

"Just make sure you tell him to take a bath. He is really dirty and is in need of a shower very badly. Just from me seeing him for those few seconds I could tell how filthy his clothes were and his hair is matted terribly."

"Don't worry mom. I plan on getting him in a shower." Kagome said as she downed her water.

"Alright, well goodnight sweetheart." Her mother said the walked out of the room and up the stairs to her own room.

Kagome finished her water, then filled her cup up one more time, then drank it, and then she went to her room. She was about to get ready for bed, but didn't want to change into her pajama's in front of the boy. Even though he was asleep, he could wake up at anytime.

She walked to her closet and pulled out her pajamas, and then she walked to the bathroom.

When she had brushed her teeth, and changed she came back to her room. She decided that since the boy was under the bed, she might as well sleep on top of the bed. She climbed in the bed and got comfortable; she closed her eyes and after a few minutes nodded off.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was having a terrible nightmare. He was reliving his fight with Shadow again, but this time it came out clear. It was like he was watching from the sidelines everything that happened. He saw himself swipe at Shadow, and claw at him. He saw Shadow biting his neck, and clawing at him. Then he saw himself latch onto Shadow's neck with his fangs. He heard Shadow whisper something, he had said the name Inuyasha. Then everything got fuzzy. He then started seeing images of a bloody Shadow, then out of nowhere he started to feel better. The images were fading away being replaced with just darkness. He started to relax. He had fallen into a deep dreamless sleep.<p>

It was a few hours after Kagome had fallen asleep that the dog boy had stirred. At first he opened his eyes to find complete darkness, and then his vision started to clear up. He started sniffing to see where he was. He could smell that girl. The scent was really strong and fresh now. He could tell she was in the room somewhere.

He then started to twitch his ears to see if he could pinpoint where she was in the room. He head her breathing was even and steady, meaning that she was asleep. He started sniffing again, and found that she was above him. The scent was the strongest above him. He noticed that he was still under the bed, which means that she was on top of the bed.

Inuyasha decided that since she was asleep that it was safe to come out. He crawled out from under the bed, and then he stretched out like a dog. He put his arms in front of himself and raised his butt up in the air, and then he lowered his butt and stretched some more that way. He let loose a tongue curling yawn, then he finally rose to his feet.

Inuyasha went up to the girl and just stared at her for a few seconds.

_I wonder who she is. She doesn't seem to want to hurt me, and she has feed me, and for some weird reason I can smell her scent very faintly on me. Like she had touched me or something_. Inuyasha thought to himself.

_Feh, she is just probably trying to trick me. I bet she will try to get close to me, like act all nice, and then one day she will betray me. She will take me back to the fights, and try to beat me or something. Or at least something like that. Like Shadow once said. You can run and try to get away, but they will always find you and bring you back._ Inuyasha continued. He had slowly started to growl to himself.

Inuyasha finally decided to move on from looking at the girl, who he thought was going to betray him, or try to hurt him, and finally he left the room to try to investigate the house more.

He noticed her door was open so he decided that it must be okay to explore. He walked out of her room and found himself in a hallway. It was dark and very silent. He started sniffing around to see which way to go. He hadn't had this kind of freedom in longer than he could remember. He could smell 4 other scents, other than his and the girl's. All of them were old, as if they hadn't been in this hallway for many hours. One of the scents he could tell was a woman, the other one smelled like maybe an old man, another smelled like sugar and sweet and young too. Then he smelled a smell he couldn't figure out. It smelled like an animal, and that drove his fighting instincts to the top. He started to growl, and try to track down that scent.

The scent went all over the house. He decided the best way to track a scent like this was to have his nose close to the ground so he got on all fours. He followed the scent up and down the hall twice, down the stairs, through the living room, then finally in the kitchen. Inuyasha was too rapped up in finding what the scent was, and where it was, that he totally forgot about exploring the house. He would pass things that both looked and sounded interesting but he really wanted to find the owner of the scent. It made his senses go crazy. It smelled like an animal but not like the animals he could remember being around.

Inuyasha finally stopped at the entrance to the kitchen and sat on his haunches. He looked around to find the owner of the scent. The scent was really fresh in the kitchen. His head stopped at the table and he noticed a plump furry thing on top of it. It seemed to be eating something. It had pointed ears like Inuyasha, a long furry tail, and red brown and white fur.

Inuyasha looked at it for a second to see if it had noticed him yet. When the thing just kept eating Inuyasha knew he hadn't been spotted. Inuyasha got low all fours and stalked up to the table. He kept his eyes on the thing the entire time. When he reached the table he hid under it. (it had a table cloth that hung down almost to the ground.) Inuyasha twitched his ears to see if the thing had moved or showed any signs of seeing him yet. He waited a few seconds. He listened to the thing, listening to find out what it was, and if it had noticed him.

Finally Inuyasha came out from under the table and stood up on two feet. When he was positive the thing wasn't going to turn he started to growl and got ready to pounce. His claws were up and his fangs were bared. His growling escalated as he was just about to spring, then out of nowhere the thing turned his head and gave a loud screech and meow then started to run as fast as he could away from the dog-boy.

Inuyasha stood shocked that the cat was getting away but he recovered quickly and started running after the cat. He was growling and running on all fours, looking like he wanted to kill the thing. In reality he just wanted to catch the thing, and investigate him to see what it was.

He caught up to the cat fast but the cat could sense that the dog-boy wasn't going to play nice, so he would turn corners quick and change his directions if he thought the boy would catch him. The cat ran under things thinking the boy couldn't get under it, but the boy would just run into the things and knock them over. The cat tried jumping on tall things, but the boy would jump up on them too. The boy would jump on things that surprised the cat. He didn't know a person could jump that high.

They both knocked over many things and broke a couple glass plates and glass cups that were on the table. When Inuyasha had jumped onto the table to get the cat he ended up knocking the table over. Papers were strewn all over the house and some ripped up, coming from toppled tables and desks. Lamps were thrown to the ground and breaking. Inuyasha and the cat were making so much noise but they kept on. Inuyasha didn't realize he was making so much noise that it would wake anyone up, and he really wanted to catch the thing that had caught his attention.

Suddenly, out of nowhere came a sound from the upper level. Both Inuyasha and the cat stopped what they were doing to swivel their ears to see what the sound was. Inuyasha, who was too wrapped up in chasing the feline, was shocked he had heard the noise in the first place. The sound sounded like whispering voices, and footsteps.

It took a second for the realization of what was going on to pop into Inuyasha's head, but then it suddenly clicked, his eyes widened in horror. He looked around the room he was in and noticed it was a mess. He knew he would most likely get in trouble if they found out it had been him who had done it. Maybe though if he shows them the animal he was chasing then they would blame it all on him.

Scrambling off the floor, Inuyasha shot off after the cat, and together they made a lap around the room once before the cat suddenly changed directions and made a beeline for the kitchen door leading outside. For a moment Inuyasha thought he would have the little creature cornered. Then he was completely shocked when he saw his quarry dart through the covered cat door near the bottom of the door!

Panicked at seeing his chance of getting out of trouble practically getting away, Inuyasha lunged at the hole and managed to squeeze one arm as well as his head through the opening. Swinging his hand around wildly, he just barely brushed the cats tail before the cat got away and started running up to a big and sturdy looking tree.

'This isn't over, I'll get you next time' Inuyasha growled and barked to the cat.

* * *

><p>Everyone was gathered at the top of the stairs. They had all heard a bunch of noise downstairs that had woken them up from their slumbers. At first they had poked their head out from their doors and tried to see if anyone else had heard the sounds. Kagome's mother had grabbed a baseball bat from her sons room and proceeded to make her way down the stair. The rest of the family followed behind her as she walked slowly down the stairs. They made sure to keep the light off to try not to bring attention that they had heard anything.<p>

They all thought that maybe there was a burglar in the house, or maybe a serial killer out for blood. They walked slowly and as silently as they could. They heard more noise come from the kitchen and decided it was best to head that way. When they were at the entrance they let the mother go in first, since she had the bat.

She walked over to where she knew the light switch was and fumbled around until her hand hit the switch. She sucked in a breath, held it, closed her eyes, and then she turned on the lights as fast as she could and opened her eyes.

What she saw shocked her. The other was shocked as well. Since they were still at the entrance they could see just as clearly as the mother. They saw their cat fun faster than they had ever seen him run, then in his haste they saw the dog-boy who Kagome had brought home. The young boy, named Sota, and the jiji had never seen the dog-boy before, so they were even more surprised. They watched as the cat ran for his cat door and go through it, then they saw the dog-boy lunge for the small opening.

They heard him bark something then start thrashing around. All they could see of him was his backside. Te rest of him was though the cat door.

Finally Kagome started laughing. That brought everyone out of their shocked reactions and then they started giggling and laughing.

Inuyasha heard them start to laugh and noticed that they must be behind him. He started to try to get himself out of his predicament by getting his head out of the door and back into the kitchen. With one big pull he was back into the kitchen completely. He sat on the ground and looked up at all the people surrounding him. At first he was a bit scared. He didn't know any of the people that were around him, and he had destroyed their house.

Kagome noticed his face immediately and stopped laughing. She tried walking over towards him to reassure him that everything was okay. As she got closer the look on his face started to disappear and was replaced by a terrified one. He started to pant heavily in fear, and then he started to growl at her. When everyone else heard the growl they stopped laughing and looked at the dog-boy. His fangs were bared and his ears were pinned back.

Kagome stopped for a moment, and then she continued on. He was just scared and she needed to reassure him that everything was okay. His growling escalated with every step she took.

Inuyasha's eyes locked with Kagome's. Kagome saw that they were full of fear and hurt.

Kagome's hand slowly reached out towards the poor boy, hoping he would see that she wasn't trying to hurt him. The second he saw her hand he flinched away from it. Kagome's heart ached for him. He didn't know who anyone was and looked like he thought that they wound beat him. Kagome's hand was getting closer. Inuyasha's eyes widened in panic and fear. His eyes darted back and forth, looking for an escape. Finding none he turned back to Kagome and bit down on her hand.

Tears instantly sprung to Kagome's eyes. Inuyasha's fangs pierced the skin and drew blood. The rest of her family was about to rush to Kagome's aid but then she said, "Don't! I need you guys to go away for a while. He might feel less panicked if it were only me. He has seen me before, and he might feel less threatened by just one person."

They left reluctantly and with some pleading on Kagome's part.

Once they left Kagome turned her attention back to Inuyasha. He was still holding on with a death grip 'He's just frightened. I have to get him to relax.'

Kagome reached her other hand up, the one that the dog-boy was not biting and started stroking his hair as she talked. It's okay; I promise nothings going to hurt you. Please just trust me." She brought her hands up to his ears and started to rub them, like she had done earlier that day.

It seemed to have calmed him down a little bit. Inuyasha slowly released his grip until his teeth were completely removed. Kagome continued to rub his ears to make sure he understood that she was not here to hurt him.

Inuyasha stopped his growling and he started moving his head so Kagome would rub at certain parts. He was rubbing his ears into her hands when she started to slow down almost to a stop. She finally started to hear a small purr like sound escape him. She looked at his face again, and he looked almost contempt. His eyes were drooped and he looked like that rubbing felt really nice.

She finally stopped rubbing his ears and started to hold her wounded hand. Inuyasha noticed this and felt guilty. He could tell that she was in pain just by the sound that escaped her and the look on her face. He grabbed her hand in his and brought it up to his mouth hesitantly. He then looked at her in the eyes, hoping she would understand what he was trying to tell her. She helped him, and now he wanted to help her. He started to whine at little then he bowed his head down and started to lick her wound clean.

Kagome was shocked at first to feel his tongue rake over her palm, and then she realized what he was doing. Miroku said that he had grown up as a fighting dog, and dogs usually lick their wounds clean. He was trying to help her.

When he was done he looked up to her and bowed his head to her. Kagome then tried to stand up. The dog-boy didn't follow so she grabbed one of his hands and motioned for him to stand up. He did.

They walked by the living room, and Inuyasha was surprised that the lights were still off and nobody had noticed that he had destroyed the house. He wasn't going to get in trouble tonight. He followed behind the girl up the stairs and back into her room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay I am still writing**

* * *

><p>The next morning Kagome noticed that the dog-boy, who she still didn't the name of, was sleeping in a corner on the ground of her room. She was surprised that he was not under the bed like he was all day the previous day. She saw that one of his ears twitched as she got up from her bed.<p>

Kagome sat all the way up and looked at the sleeping boy in her room. He was curled up in a little ball and he looked so peaceful. As she was watching him she remembered what had happened last night. She had caught him downstairs chasing the cat, and then he got his head stuck in the cat door. She let loose a small giggle as she remembered that. Then she remembered the terrified look he had had in his eyes when he noticed everyone staring at him. He had ended up biting her hand out of fear.

_The poor guy. He was just so scared. But I think he was trying to say he was sorry when he licked my hand. He had healed the cuts he had made. Miroku said he didn't talk so maybe he was still trying to say he was sorry without the actual words. _Kagome thought to herself._ Well I don't want a repeat of last night, and him getting freaked out, so I might as well go get some breakfast for him._

With that she stood up and left the room. When she got to the stairs she noticed her mother standing at the bottom of them. She walked up to her and noticed the look on her face. It was one of shock. She gazed over to see what her mother was looking at, and then her eyes went wide.

The entire living room was a wreck. It looked like a mad bull had come though here. Books were knocked off shelves, tables were toppled, papers scattered the floor, and even the couch was on its back. Pottery was shattered, and lamps were on the ground, and glass covered the floor.

"Who-" Kagome said, but then realized that the dog-boy had been chasing the cat, and must have done this. "Oh no." she whispered to her self.

"What happened here?" Her mother asked to no one in particular. Then the other people in the house decided it was best to come down. Sota and grandpa wore the same expression as Kagome's mother.

"Whoa, did that guy from last night that was chasing Buyo do this?" Sota asked.

Kagome looked upstairs; she had a clear view of her bedroom from the spot she was in. She had left the door open, but what surprised her was that she saw the dog-boy peek his head to look to see what everyone was doing. She could see the guilty look on his face and his drooped ears, and she immediately knew that he had been the one to make the mess.

"Yes Sota he did do this." Kagome finally answered. Every then turned to look at her.

"Are you going to make him clean it up?" Sota asked.

"Sota honey, we are not going to make him clean it up this time. He didn't mean to make the mess I'm sure." Kagome's mother told her son. She then turned to Kagome. "Kagome, dear, I want you to make sure that he knows that this is not acceptable. He could have hurt himself. I don't want a repeat of last night. Now I want you to go upstairs and get him in a bath. I want everyone else to help clean this up." She said, and then she walked to the kitchen to grab a broom.

"Thank you Mama." Kagome whispered. Kagome knew that there was no way she would have gotten the boy to the mess up.

Kagome walked back into her room, breakfast forgotten, and noticed the dog-boy was nowhere to be seen.

"Look, you're not in trouble. You got off this time, but if it happens again…" Kagome trailed off. She knew that he hadn't left the room, and was most likely under the bed.

Inuyasha didn't know what she was saying, but he take into consideration that her voice was soft instead of loud and mean. With that he crawled out from underneath the bed and looked up at her. He still had a guilty look on his face, and his ears were drooped still. He let loose a small whine, as if to say he was sorry.

Kagome understood somewhat that he didn't mean it, and that he was trying to say he was sorry.

"It's okay, " Kagome then walked up to him and pat his head. His ears perked up to that.

"Now it's bath time. You reek and, and are in heavy need for a bath." Kagome said to him.

Inuyasha just cocked his head to the side. The people at the fights knew he couldn't understand them, so they rarely ever talked to him. Now this girl seemed to know he didn't talk, but she didn't understand that he couldn't understand her. He had to make her realize this.

"What wrong?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha just cocked his head to the other side when he heard her voice.

"You okay. Do you not know what a bath is?"

'I can't understand you. Stop talking to me, and show me what you are talking about.' Inuyasha finally barked. He was getting a little bit frustrated with not knowing what she wanted.

Kagome heard him bark at her, and was utterly confused. She needed to get Miroku over here to tell her more about this strange boy.

She noticed him start to bark again, so she held up her hand, to basically tell him to stop, which he did. "Well, I don't know what your trying to say, but you are still getting a bath, so come one." Kagome said as she started o walk out of her room.

_Finally a word I know. 'come' She wanted me to come with her._ Inuyasha thought as he started to stand up. He then followed close behind her to a small white room.

"Okay now, you take bath in here, and I will be waiting in my room. I will go get you some clothes to change into when you are done." Kagome told him. He was looking around the room with a confused look, and bit of an amused look.

He then turned to her, when she was done talking and just stared at her. Kagome could see the confusion in his eyes, and somehow knew that this wasn't going to be as easy as just waiting for him to get done with a bath.

"Okay, I guess…I don't know." Kagome didn't know what to do. Didn't he know what she was saying? And if he did, then didn't he know how to bathe himself? He grew up as a dog, so maybe he didn't.

"Hold on. Stay here and I will be right back." Kagome finally said. She noticed that he sat down after she said stay, and it looked like he was going to stay put. _Okay so maybe he does understand at least a little bit of what I am saying._ Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome then walked out of the room to ask her mother what she should do.

When she reached her mother she noticed that she was sweeping up what looked like a vase.

"Mama, I have a question." Kagome said when she approached her mother.

"What's wrong honey?" She asked in return.

"Well that boy, I don't think he knows what a bath is. I started talking to him about taking one, then he started barking at me, and I mean literally barking, like a dog."

"Hmm. Well then maybe he needs help. He was probably trying to tell you he didn't understand." Kagome's mother said.

"I got that much, but what do I do about it? He still needs a bath."

"Well dear, then I guess you will just have to help him. Try to teach him how to do it and then next time he will be able to bathe himself."

"But-but"

"Kagome, I'm not asking you to get him naked. Ask him to put on some swim trunks, the help him. It will be just like bathing a child, or maybe even a dog."

Kagome sighed. "I guess, I can try. Thank you."

"Your, welcome. I will bring up a pair of swim trunks for him in a minute. Just get the bath water ready for him.

"Okay, thank." With that said Kagome went back upstairs to the dog-boy.

When she got their, she noticed that the boy hadn't moved from the spot she had left him in. "Okay, well lets try this again." She said more to herself than to the boy sitting on the ground.

She walked over and turned on the water to fill up the bath tub. "Okay, come over here. I need to know if it is to hot, or cold." She said to the boy.

He got up from the floor, before she was even done talking, and headed over to her.

"Put your hand under the water please." When he cocked his head to the side, she put her hand under the water to show him. Then she grabbed his hand, which flinched, when she touched it, and put his hand under the water.

He yelped then pulled his hand away and ran to the other side of the bathroom.

She noticed that he started to blow on his wet hand, and start to lick it.

"I take it that was to hot." She said out loud to him. Instead of a nod or a shake of the head he just started to growl. She was surprised that he had started to growl so she looked back over to him. She noticed that he wasn't growling at her, but from the looks of it, to the water.

Kagome giggle a little, which maybe the boy fall silent, and then she turn the cold water higher.

"Okay, now come try it again." Kagome said to him. By the look on his face she could tell he didn't want to come to her, but he still got up anyways. He looked unsure, and a little worried.

She grabbed his hand again and put it under the water. At first he had his eyes squeezed tightly shut and he held his breath, getting ready for the scalding hot water to touch him again. He was surprised when he felt warm water. It wasn't cold, nor was it hot.

Kagome noticed the confused look on his face, an expression he had been wearing a lot, turn into a contempt expression.

"I guess that means you like the temperature." She said, and then let his hand go.

As she was waiting for the tub to fill up, she watched the boy. He had gone back to the corner he had been in, and was looking around the room with interest. The corner was directly next to the door leading out of the bathroom. The door was shut. She guessed he would pick that corner because he wanted out of the bathroom.

He finally stood up, and started to sniff the area. He started to growl, which startled her. Then she heard a knock come from the door. The dog boy went to the other side of the bathroom and continued to growl, looking directly at the door. His ears twitching to see if he could figure out what was going on.

Kagome got up and opened the door, to see her mother standing there with a pair of swim trunks in her hand, and a small cup.

"Here you go dear. I didn't know if there were any cups in here, so I brought one up." Kagome's mother said.

"Thank you." Kagome said then closed the door and turned to the boy who had stopped growling.

"Okay, I need you to put these on." She said as she handed the shorts to him.

He looked at them confused, and began to sniff them_. I'm guessing these are clothes, but where are the rest of them. This can't be it. They are so short, and don't I get a shirt too._ Inuyasha thought to himself. He looked back up to the girl.

Kagome could see that he was basically asking, do I have to put them on? So to make things simple she just nodded her head to him and turned around. She could hear the shifting of clothes, and then she heard clothes hit the ground.

A few seconds later she heard him start to growl. She decided that he was most likely dressed and was not happy about the shorts. When she turned around he had the shorts on and didn't look happy at all. His arms were crossed, he was growling, and looked to be pouting.

Kagome just sighed and walked up to the bath tub to turn the water off.

* * *

><p>Okay so that was really short. Don't worry I am still writing and a new chapter will be up soon.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it has been so long**

I actually had most of this written but i didn't get a chance to actually type the rest until now.

* * *

><p>Kagome motioned for the boy to come over to the tub and get in.<p>

He walked over to the tub and peered into it. _What, does she want me to get in the water? _Inuyasha thought to himself._ Why would she want me to do that?_

Inuyasha looked at her confused.

Kagome grabbed his hand and put it in the water. "You're supposed to get in the tub." Kagome said to him." He didn't know what she said, but knew that he was supposed to get in.

Inuyasha shook his head at her, then he back away. He didn't want to get in.

"Come on, please." Kagome begged.

Inuyasha heard the word come. Since she wasn't moving from her spot, and she had her hand out over the water, he knew that she wanted him to get in the water.

He let loose a whine, asking her to not make him get in. He didn't like to be wet.

_What am I supposed to do?_ Kagome thought.

Finally Kagome thought of something. Hopefully this would work. She walked up to the boy and said. "Come on, the water isn't going to bite." She said as she gently grabbed his hand. She looked up in his eyes. Inuyasha, by looking in her eyes, knew that everything was going to be okay. He could trust her with this, at least somewhat.

The boy looked nervous but followed behind her anyways. She walked up to the tub, but didn't stop. She walked into the tub and hoped he would follow her.

Kagome looked like she wanted to jump for joy when he stepped into the water. He was looking down at the water and looked like he wanted to bolt out of it.

"Okay, now stay in the water. I am going to get out and help you bathe. Understand?"

He heard her say stay, and knew that he had to stay in the water. He didn't want to, but hopefully it would be over soon. He decided to nod his head to tell her he would stay. That he would be brave and conquer the bath.

Unknown to him, he had answered her question. He didn't know that she was going to get out though. When she stepped out of the tub she noticed he gave a worried look.

"It's okay."

She put her hand on his shoulder and motioned for him to sit down. Reluctantly he sat down, and the bath began.

When he sat down she noticed that the water was already starting to slowly turn brown. _Wow he is pretty dirty, isn't h.e _Kagome thought to herself.

She grabbed the cup her mother had given her and scooped up some water in it. She tilted his head back and poured the water on his head. When the cup was empty she was about to get more water when the boy started to shake his head like a dog.

_God, dammit, she got water in my ears. I hate that._ Inuyasha thought.

It was a reflex for Inuyasha to shake his head, he couldn't control it. When water got in his ears he shook his head to relieve them of the water. If he didn't the water would get backed up and it would hurt.

Kagome's reflexes kicked in and she tried to shield her face with her hands. It didn't help though. Most of the water she had poured on his head was now covering the bathroom and her.

Just when she was about to scold him, and tell him not to do that, she noticed a jingling noise. She looked and noticed it was coming from the boy.

When he stopped shaking his head she noticed a chain and a dog tag hang from his neck. She had never noticed it before. It must have been tangled up with his collar, and the shaking must have relieved it.

"What's that?" She asked out loud to him. He cocked his head to the side confused.

Kagome went to grab it and ask him that way. The second her hand made contact with the dog tag, the boy jumped up and growled feral-y at her. His teeth were bared and his ears were pinned to his head. His eyes also had a glazed over look to them.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I guess that is off limits." Kagome said. She had retracted her hand as fast as she could, when she heard him growl, and eyes had widened.

After a few seconds Inuyasha calmed down and relaxed. The glaze left his eyes, and then he just looked confused again.

"So I guess that tag is important to you. What is it? She asked pointing to the tag this time.

Inuyasha looked to see what she was pointing at and noticed the dog tag for the first time in forever. He didn't even know he had it on. He picked it up from his chest and looked at it. It had some kind of writing on it. He didn't know what it said.

_I wonder what this is. And why did that girl had a scared look on her face. I think it has writing on it but I can't read it. I wonder if she can. Maybe I will recognize it._ Inuyasha thought to himself as he held up the tag and examined it.

He pulled the tag to her and gave a look that said, 'you take it'.

Kagome saw that he wanted her to take it. At first she hesitated, she didn't want him to start to growl again. Kagome finally decided to take the dog tag after she noticed his pleading look.

When she grabbed it, she was leaning over the tub because it was still around the boy neck.

"I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A" Kagome read slowly. Inuyasha froze. Shadow had said that in his nightmare. Inuyasha started to have a far away look in his eyes. Kagome noticed this and got a little worried. What did Inuyasha mean to him? Was it his name? He had not given his name yet, but Miroku had called him Mutt, as if that was his name.

Inuyasha was seeing flashes of his life. These flashes were the parts he couldn't remember. He didn't remember a life before the fights, but here were scenes of him. People saying that word to him as if they were calling him.

Then he saw a woman. She was sick but she was saying something to him, saying that word to him. He looked like he was only 3 or 4. He could tell that that woman was dying. She handed him the dog tag and then she died.

Inuyasha finally came back to reality seeing the girl waving her hand in front of his face. He shook his head again, and then looked at her directly in the eyes.

Kagome could tell that something had just happened to him, but she didn't know what. Little did she know that he had gotten back the memories of his mother. The rest of his life before the fights was now in pieces, some a blur. He remembered a man, and he knew this man was special to him, but he didn't remember why. He remembered this man and a puppy. He used to live with them, but that's all he could remember.

"Is your name Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

There's that word again. The same word his mother had used when addressing him. _Is-is that my name? _Inuyasha asked himself.

**Line Break**

About an hour and a half later Kagome came downstairs looking completely worn out. Her hair was all a mess and tangled, and her clothes were sopping wet. She went straight to the kitchen to get the phone to try to call Miroku and Sango over. She needed more information on the dog-boy.

When she came into the kitchen she noticed her mother was cooking lunch.

"Hello Kagome. So how did the boy's first bath here go?" Her mother asked, then she noticed how bedraggled her daughter was. "Oh honey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just say, he doesn't like baths and I don't think he will start to anytime soon." Kagome said as she picked up the phone.

"Who are you calling, dear?"

"I need to call Miroku and Sango to see if they can come over. Miroku knows a little bit more about Inuyasha than I do."

"Inuyasha? Who is that?"

"Oh, I am sorry. I think the boys name is Inuyasha. He didn't tell me if it is or not, but I think it is. You see he wears a dog tag that has that name on it. When he saw it…I don't know…it was like he was remembering something he had forgotten. His eyes glazed over and he just had a far away look."

"Well, I think it is safe to call him Inuyasha instead of 'the boy'" Kagome's mom offered.

"Anyways I need to call Miroku now." With that said she dialed the phone and went back up to her room. She noticed that Inuyasha was sniffing up a storm. He was sniffing everything. He would occasionally lick a few things and bite others, but she thought it was harmless for him to be sniffing her room, so she just sat on her bed. Inuyasha was wearing some of her father's old clothes. He was wearing a white T-shirt and a pair of gray sweat pants.

Inuyasha didn't notice her walk in because he was too wrapped up in what he was doing, but when she sat down on the bed, his ears twitched. He heard the springs on her bed when she sat on it. He started to growl but when he looked up and saw her he stopped. He then crawled over to her, since he was already on all fours.

Kagome didn't even notice him. She was to busy listening to the phone to see if Miroku would answer the phone. _Pick-up, pick-up, pick-up_

After one more ring she heard a voice come through the phone saying 'hello'.

"Hello this is Kagome. Is Miroku there?" Kagome said to the phone.

"Hang on, let me get him." A man, most likely Miroku's father, said to Kagome.

Kagome, as she waited, looked down at Inuyasha. He was sitting on his haunches at her feet and was cocking his head to the side. He heard her talking, and thought she was talking to him, but then he heard a voice come from the device she was holding.

_What in the world._ Inuyasha thought. _Why did that box thingy talk to her? I don't see anyone._

Kagome started to giggle at him when she finally understood why he was confused.

"You're cute, you know that." Kagome said to Inuyasha, which caused him to cock his head the other way. Which cause Kagome to giggle louder.

'My, my, Kagome, I didn't know you thought that way about me.' Miroku said on the other line.

"Miroku, I wasn't talking to you." She answered him.

"Aw, oh well. So what's up?"

"Well I was wondering if you and Sango could come over." Kagome said as she kept looking at Inuyasha. He was twitching his ears every time someone would say something.

'Uh, sure. Sango is here at my house right now. We were actually planning on coming over today. You know check up on that boy you found.'

"Great, so when can you come?"

'We will be their in about half an hour.'

"Thank you Miroku."

'You're welcome. Anyways, let me get off here so I can get ready to come over.'

"Okay, Bye"

'Bye'

With that she hung up the phone and looked at Inuyasha again.

"Looks like Miroku and Sango will be here in a little while." She told him.

'When will you understand that I can't understand you? It only took Jeff me walking up to him and barking at him.'Inuyasha barked, but then he got a look of shock on his face. _Wait who is Jeff, and how did I know that?_

"Okay, ruff, ruff to you to."Kagome said to Inuyasha as she patted and pet the top of his head. "Well Iguess I should get cleaned up huh."

Inuyasha was forced out of the room by Kagome and the she shut the door before he could enter again.

_Man, why did she lock me out? I ca-_Inuyasha stopped his thought process as he smelled something coming his way. His ears were twitching to see if he could identify from which way it was coming, and he started to sniff the air.

The scent was that of the cat he was chasing yesterday. He started to growl at it. His hair bristled along with the fur on his ears. He stood on all fours with his ears pinned and his fangs bared. His predatory instinct kicked in and the second he saw the cat round the corner his growl got lower and he charged after the cat, much like he did the previous night.

The cat, seeing the dog-boy running towards him, let out a screech and darted back the way he had come from. He had puffed up in fear and was running for his life.

They ran for a couple of seconds until Buyo found himself trapped in a corner. The dog-boy stopped in front of the cat growling low in his throat.

Buyo, who had to find a way to calm the boy down and fast or it would mean his life, decided that now would be the best time as any to talk to the boy and say why he had looked for him.

'Calm down puppy. It's okay. No need to chase me again. Wouldn't want to get in trouble now would you.' Buyo said to Inuyasha, knowing that the boy was punishing himself for what he did last night.

Inuyasha, needless to say was shocked. He stared wide eyed until-

'I-I can understand you?' Inuyasha gawked. His growling had ceased and now he was really confused.

'Of course you can, just like I can understand everything that comes out of your mouth.' Buyo, who had now relaxed, said.

'But-but what are you?' Inuyasha asked. He had been able to communicate with other dogs, but this creature didn't look, nor did he smell like any type of dog he had ever seen.

'What do you mean what am I? I'm cat. What did you did you do, grow up in a barn all alone.' He teased.

'Feh, like you would know, try a cage fighting for your life, never knowing when you would be killed.' Inuyasha defended while getting angry again.

'Oh.' Was all Buyo said. It was his time to be shocked. He was just joking around with the kid; he didn't know he actually did grow up harshly.

Inuyasha stayed silent. This time he had crossed his arm and sat looking away from the cat. He was a little mad at the cat for saying something like that.

'Look pup, I-'

'Stop calling me a pup.' Inuyasha growled.

'Listen, by normal standards you are what 15 16 years old. I might only be 7 years old, but in cat years that is like 40. I am the adult here.'

'Feh.'

'Anyways, I have a proposition for you.'

Inuyasha turned his head to look at the cat, and tried to figure out what was going on.

'What do you mean?' Inuyasha asked, looking a bit suspicious of the cat he had just been chasing moments ago.

'Look, I couldn't help but notice how lost you are when it comes to humans. You just can't understand them.' Buyo pointed out.

'Feh, and how would you know that?' Crossing his arms, not wanting to look stupid in front of the cat. Sure he didn't understand them, but hey, he didn't want to admit it because then it would come off weak. And one thing that the fights had taught him was that only the strong survive.

'Well for one, I haven't heard you utter a single human word, and all you do is bark and growl at everyone.' Buyo said in a monotone voice.

'Well-well' Inuyasha tried to look for a way out. 'So what's your point anyways?'

'Well I have lived with humans for a long time, and I understand them pretty well. I also know most of what they say in their human tongue. I could help you understand the humans better. Or at least get them to understand that that you don't understand.'

'And how would you do that?' Inuyasha asked getting a little skeptical.

'I will only tell you if you agree to my terms.'

Inuyasha thought about it for a second, and then thought that he didn't even know what the cat wanted from him.

'What do you want then?'

'Easy, all I want is for you to stop chasing me. You made quite a mess last night and the family had to clean it up. They looked tired and worn out by the time they were done.'

Inuyasha's ears drooped. He hadn't meant to make the mess.

'Okay, fine. I won't chase you, but you have to get the humans to understand that I can't understand the human tongue.'

'It's a deal.' Buyo said then held out his paw.

Inuyasha looked at him confused. Then he held out his hand and said 'deal.' Buyo noticed that Inuyasha was just mimicking what he did and probably never shook hands, er paws, with anyone so he took the dog-boy's hand and shook it.

Kagome walked out of her room and noticed the two shaking hands. She didn't know that they had just had a conversation so she said 'Aww'

That shocked Inuyasha. He flinched and turned around to look at Kagome wide eyed. He had been so caught up in what he was doing he didn't even notice Kagome open her door and walk towards them.

"It okay, it's just me." Kagome said to him giggling a little.

He relaxed when he saw that it was just that girl.

"Well I'm glad you and Buyo are getting along now, instead of chasing each other around the house." Kagome said to the dog-boy sitting on the floor in front of her.

He looked over to the cat for some help as to what she said.

'She just said she is happy you are being nice to me now.' Buyo meowed.

Inuyasha just hmphed

"Okay well I am going downstairs. Miroku and Sango should be here any minute. You can come if you want." Kagome looked over to the boy who looked like he just wanted to go back into the room.

She walked away from the boy, thinking that he didn't want to go, but stopped when she noticed him get up from the floor and start to follow her. She looked back at him and gave him a smile. She then continued on her way downstairs. When Kagome got to the stairs she just went down them like any old time she had done it, but when she didn't hear the familiar squeak of the stairs she looked back.

The boy had stopped at the top of the stairs and had a scared look on his face. He stood their stock still just staring at the girl who had been so nice to him.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned, wondering why he didn't come down.

The second Inuyasha heard his name he bolted for the room he knew so well and was like a safe haven for him, the girl bedroom.

When he got there he hid under the bed again.

_There is no way I am going back down their. I could smell other people down their and if what that cat said was true then they are probably mad at me. They might hurt me, or kick me out or something._ Inuyasha thought as he was hiding. He wasn't really hiding from anyone or that he was scared of the girl, but for some reason he just felt safer under the bed. It gave him a since of security he hadn't ever had, or that he could remember.

"I wonder what is wrong with him?" Kagome question as she stood there at the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay another chapter complete. Poor guy, he has warmed up to Kagome, but when it comes to anyone else...I hope he can conquer his fear of at least Kagome's family so he isn't cooped up in her room 247.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I finally have a new chapter. I am very sorry about the whole Their VS There. I have never been that good with them. I just write and to me i can interchange them but...Thanks for telling me though.**

* * *

><p>After a few minutes had passed by and Inuyasha had had the time to cool down he came out from his sanctuary and decided he would go back to sniffing around. He somehow knew the girl was going to take awhile before she came back, and he wanted something to do.<p>

He sniffed around the room memorizing the girl scent that covered everything. He was amazed at some of the stuff she had in her room. She had stuff he hadn't ever seen before, and things he couldn't even describe.

He stopped sniffing when he noticed a bag like thing. This thing interested him the most because not only did it carry the girls scent, but it also carried that of many other people. He looked at it and tried to figure out what it was.

_I think it is a bag. I saw one of my masters carrying something like this before. He had food in it. I remember seeing him take something out of it and eat it right in front of me. This was also one of the times he was mad at me. I remember I had almost lost a fight and he was furious. I was starving when he did that, it made me so mad that I actually charged at him ready to attack him and take his food, but then someone kicked me and activated my collar. God I hate my collar._ Inuyasha was talking to himself remembering the days when he wasn't in his room and was actually above it. He remembers that one of the masters was teasing him while the other was just simply reading something at a desk. _Hey I wonder if this girl keeps food in her bag like the master did. I haven't eaten in a while and man I am hungry. _

With that Inuyasha sought out a way to try to open the bag to try to find the food that he thought might be hidden inside.

As Kagome walked into the kitchen she saw that her mother was just finishing up the lunch.

"Hey honey, is Miroku going to come over?" Her mother asked as she walked over to her daughter.

"Yeah, he and Sango are on their way right now." Kagome answered.

"Well I hope that Inuyasha is all right with them coming over. He is rather skittish."

"I know, but they are nice and they helped me save him. I know I can get him warmed up to them."

"I know you can. He seems to have already warmed up to you."

"Sort of, I mean he is still kind of jumpy, and it is almost like he ignores me sometimes or doesn't understand me."

"Well maybe he doesn't understand. You did say he grew up as a dog."

"Yeah, I just hope Miroku knows more about him. He baffles me sometimes with the things he does."

"Well-

Before Kagome's mother could say anything more they heard the doorbell ring.

"Oh that must be Miroku and Sango." Kagome said.

"I made plenty if they want some lunch, oh and don't forget to bring some up for Inuyasha."

"Okay mom." Kagome then went to the front door to open it up for her friends.

When she reached the door she opened it and saw both her friends standing there waiting to be let in.

"Hey guys thanks for coming over, would you please come in." Kagome said as she stood aside so her friends could come in.

"Hey Kagome, nice to see you again." Sango said.

"Yes, it is a pleasure to see you again Kagome." Miroku said.

"So why did you want us to come over?" Sango asked.

"Well I was actually hoping you could help me with Inuyasha. The boy you helped me with. I just mainly need some information on him." Kagome answered.

"Well I can tell you everything I know about him, but I must tell you that I don't know much. I had only seen him a couple hours before you did." Miroku said.

"That fine, just anything will help." Kagome said.

When they had made it to the kitchen she remembered that her mother had offered to feed them.

"Hey, my mom just got done making lunch, you guys hungry?" Kagome asked.

"Well I guess we could eat something that is if she doesn't mind." Sango said.

"No she asked me to ask if you wanted any."

"Then of course we would like something." Miroku said.

When they entered the kitchen Kagome's mom put 4 bowls out on the kitchen table for them.

"4 bowls? But there are only 3 of us." Sango asked confused.

"Inuyasha hasn't eaten since he has been here. Since he won't come downstairs, and I don't really want to force him to, I have to bring him up something to eat." Kagome explained.

"Oh, well I am happy you are respecting him." Sango said.

"I will carry the extra bowl up for you Kagome, we can all eat in your room." Miroku offered.

"Thanks Miroku, but can you guys go up before me, I need to do something first." Kagome asked.

"Of course." Sango said then they both headed for the stairs.

Kagome said thank you then headed off to do what she needed to do before she could head back upstairs.

When Sango and Miroku got to the top of the stairs they heard a growling noise coming from Kagome's bedroom. Since her door was only cracked, they couldn't see inside.

"Is that, that boy?" Sango asked Miroku.

"Must be. He like to growl a lot from what I have seen."

"But do you think he is growling at us?"

"I don't know." Miroku said but then the growling stopped. They heard a shuffling of papers and what sounded like the breaking of pencils. Then the growling started up again and more shuffling of papers and what sounded like the ripping of papers.

"I wonder what he is doing in there?" Sango asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think he is growling at us, so I think it is safe to go inside." Miroku said as he started to walk towards the door.

Sango followed behind him. Miroku pushed at the door to open it and was surprised when he saw the dog-boy. He stood there shocked. Sango did the same. When she saw him she became still and just stared at the boy.

Inuyasha heard the door creak open and he looked up, he was expecting to see that one girl, but then was surprised to see two new people. One of them he recognized but the other was completely new. He just stopped what he was doing and he stared.

"Kagome is going to be mad when she see's this" Sango said.

When Inuyasha heard a voice he was brought out of his trance he was in and started to growl at the two people. He started to freak out again. He didn't really know any of the two and he may have done something he wasn't supposed to. He bared his fangs and his ears were plastered to his head. He started to back away until he found himself in a corner, then he started to whimper a little around his growls.

If they tried to come any closer he would growl louder and try to scare them away, or if he thought they got to close he would flinch back.

Finally realizing they couldn't do anything they called for Kagome to come up here. Luckily Kagome was already on her way up the stairs so she was there in no time. When she arrived she was surprised.

Miroku still had two bowls in his hand, Sango had one bowl, and Inuyasha was backed into a corner looking scared to death, and what looked like her school stuff was scattered all around the floor, not to mention shredded.

"What happened? Is everyone okay?"

Hearing Kagome's voice Inuyasha glanced over in her direction. Once he caught sight of her he scurried on over and hid behind her back. It was very much like how a little kid hides behind his mother's skirt when he's feeling shy or frightened.

Kagome glanced at the dog-boy behind her then back up to her friends. "What's going on?"

"We just walked in and noticed him shredding what looked like your homework. Then Sango said something and he just freaked. I think he thought that we were going to hurt him. So we yelled for you to come and calm him down." Miroku explained.

"Why don't you guys go wait in the hall I will call you in when he is a little calmer?" Kagome said.

"Okay Kagome." Then they left.

Kagome turned around as soon as they left and shut the door. What she saw was a wide eyed boy who looked scared out of his mind, though he looked a little more relaxed now that the others had left.

"It's okay. They are not going to hurt you." Kagome said as she reached out and started to stroke the boy's ears. It had calmed him down twice before so she knew that getting his ears rubbed calmed him.

She watched as he relaxed and became more calm. "What am I going to do with you?" Kagome sighed as she watched a goofy smile appear on the boy face from the ear rubbing. "Better yet what am I going to do about all that school work?" Kagome sighed.

She then called for the others to come in but she stayed petting his ears.

"Is everything alright Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, he just is pretty much scared of everyone except me and my cat Buyo."Kagome explained.

"It doesn't surprise me; I mean just the way he was kept up at the dog fights." Miroku said. "But what does surprise me is that he is okay with your cat. Most 'dogs'" Miroku held up two fingers on both of his hands and made the sign for quotations, "Would most likely chase the cat and try to kill it."

"Well we did see him chase the cat last night. He was growling and snarling like he wanted to kill, then he got himself stuck in the cat door. It was actually pretty funny."

"Hmm, but you said he was okay with your cat?" Sango questioned.

"Well just before you came over I saw those two shaking hands, and neither was growling or anything."

"That's weird" Sango said.

"Actually not really, see the boy can communicate with other dogs and most likely cats too. They probably came to an agreement and that was why they were shaking hands." Miroku said.

"I never though about that." Kagome said. "I thought it was just cute." Kagome said as she was still rubbing Inuyasha's ears.

"Does that clam, um, Inuyasha? down?" Sango asked as she noticed the smile on the boys face and the faint sounds of a purr coming from his chest.

"Yeah, I think so. When I do it he becomes calm, but I have never done it for this long before." Kagome answered.

"It sounds like he is purring." Sango giggled.

"I know, he was doing it earlier when I rubbed his ears. It is too cute." Kagome said.

"Anyways Kagome do you think it is safe to give him his food now." Miroku intervened from the girls giggling cute fest.

"Oh, yeah." Kagome said. She stopped her petting and reached over to grab Inuyasha's bowl from Miroku.

It was something simple; all her mother had made was ramen. She handed the bowl over to the dog boy who was busy shaking his head to get the sleepy feeling to go away.

_That felt good. Man I wish she would that more often._ Inuyasha thought to himself. Then he looked over and saw the girl handing him a bowl of what smelled like food.

He waited for her to move her hand away from the bowl. He watched her for a second then snatched the bowl and started woofing down his food.

"Hey, hey, slow down, you're going to chock." Kagome disciplined.

"He can't understand you Kagome." Miroku said.

Before Kagome could respond Inuyasha stopped eating and started growling. It sounded serious, a growl that didn't mean he was scared, but one that said, come near me and I'll rip you to shreds. He had his teeth bared and he was looking at both Kagome and Miroku.

He had been so engrossed with his food he had forgotten about them, but when he heard their voices he was worried that they would take his food. Kleetan always at least gave him a little bit of a chance to eat quickly. More time than these people did.

"What's wrong with him, he looks mad." Sango asked.

"I think, I mean I could be wrong, but he is guarding his food and is scared we will take it away. I think he has food aggression. It is common for dogs that usually have their food taken away from them rapidly.

"Poor guy, what should we do?" Kagome said.

"Well don't go near him because he will attack. I say we all should just move away and ignore him. He will go back to eating when he doesn't feel threatened that his food will be taken away."

With that they all went to the other side of the room and started discussing other things.

Within 5 seconds of them moving they heard him start to scarf his food down again.

"So Miroku, what did you mean when you said he could understand me?" Kagome asked.

"Well, when I was walking with him I tried to talk to him, and stuff, but he just looked at me confused. When I looked at him he-

_*Cough-cough*_

Miroku was interrupted by someone coughing. They all looked over and noticed that the dog-boy was choking on his food. He had dropped the bowl he was holding and small amount of contents that were left littered the floor.

"I told you if you didn't slow down you would choke." Kagome said as she ran over to him.

Inuyasha didn't even notice her come over; he was too worried about getting the food out of his throat so he could breathe. His face was turning red and his coughing was getting harsh.

Kagome came around behind him and started to pat his back a little hard to help him.

Sango and Miroku just sat there dumbstruck watching the two. The boy was still sitting on the floor but his face was red and he was chocking on noodles. They could see that his eyes were watering also. They were so engrossed in staring at the couple that they almost didn't hear Kagome shout at them.

"-ottle"

Sango was the first to wake from her stupor. "Huh, What?" Sango asked confused.

"Water bottle, get me the water bottle that's on my nightstand." Kagome hurriedly told Sango while she was still hitting the boys back.

Sango rushed up and looked in the direction she knew her friend's night stand would be. When she looked over she spotted the water bottle and rushed over. When she reached it she grabbed the bottle and threw it at her friend. Kagome caught the water bottle and opened the cap. It was an old Gatorade bottle that she had filled with water. She shoved it in the boy's mouth and tilted his head back.

The boy was trying to cough around the water bottle.

Kagome saw the water coming out of the sides of his mouth and was worried as to why he wasn't drinking in the water. It took him a few seconds but Inuyasha finally realized that the water would help him. It would shove the food down his throat.

Inuyasha didn't reach up to hold the bottle or anything he just started sucking on the bottle like his life depended on it, which it sort of did. Kagome held it up, much like a mother would do while bottle feeding her baby.

When the water was gone, and the bottle was empty Inuyasha moved his head away and started to breathe real hard.

Kagome took the bottle away and just looked at him. His shirt was wet from when he wasn't drinking the water, and from the broth of the ramen, and he had some noodles in his hair from when he was shoving the food down his gullet. His face was still red, but as he breathed it started to go back to his original skin tone. The bowl left still on the ground, thankfully the boy had eaten all of the ramen except for some stray noodles that he most likely had coughed out.

Inuyasha sat there for a few seconds just concentrating on breathing. When he looked up he saw that all three human were staring at him. He shifted his gaze to look only at Kagome who was now sitting in front of him.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked gently. He didn't look scared, but shocked. He also had a glazed over look in his eyes.

Inuyasha as he was sitting there was having flashbacks to a time when he was living on the streets. He saw a girl, and a man, and what looked like a big tube (slide). He saw himself falling down said tube, and running to a tree. He remembered watching kids play at a playground for days, and then he saw a girl, a girl walking and playing with her mother. This girl had black hair, and brown chocolate eyes. She had a warming smile and she looked nice. He remembered her as the girl that had given him the yellow stringy things that were swimming in the soupy water stuff. She had been nice to him, while he remembered others abusing him.

"Ha…Yash…a..Inu…ya..sha…"

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha finally heard someone calling out his name. He shook his head and blinked his eyes, and saw the girl waving her hand in front of his face.

He looked directly at her, and then his eyes got huge.

_She…she looks…she was the one that fed me the same worm…stringy things that she fed me just now. It was her. This is the girl that was so nice to me. She was the only one that was nice and didn't try to hurt me. That's why I trust her more._ Inuyasha was thinking as he stared at the girl and was analyzing her. He also took a few quick sniffs at her.

"Kagome? Is he going to be okay?" Sango asked Kagome.

"It looked like he zoned out there for a minute." Miroku said.

"I…I don't know. I think he is alright though." Kagome said not sure herself what had just happened. _Inuyasha was choking on ramen, then when he could breathe again his eyes glazed over like they did in the bath. It was like he was remembering something again. Does he have memory issues? Is he remembering his past? Miroku said he grew up in the dog fights, but maybe he had a life before then. He does look kind of familiar, like a have met him before._

Suddenly Kagome was jostled out of her thought by the dog-boy standing up. She looked at him and was wondering where he was going. She watched him look at her two friends then look over to the spot he had slept in the night before. He looked back at her friends then started to growl at them.

"Why is he growling?" Sango asked.

"I think he wants to go over to that corner over there but you guys are in the way. He would have to walk past you. "

"Hmm. I wonder why he wants to go over there, when you are over here Kagome. Just from watching I can tell that he feels safer when he is around you." Miroku said.

"Well he did sleep over there." Kagome put in. She was about to say more when she heard Inuyasha's growl escalate.

He really wanted to go over to 'his' spot and, to him, they were ignoring him. His growling should have been enough, right?

_God dammit, humans move. I need to think, and I don't want to do it around this girl. She is confusing me and it is making my head hurt_. Inuyasha thought as he, once again, increase the volume in his growl.

"Uhh, why don't you guys go out of the room for a second, that way he doesn't have to cross you?" Kagome said.

"Okay, just call us back in when you think he is alright." Miroku said. With that both teenagers left the room. Inuyasha's eyes had followed their every move.

When Inuyasha couldn't see the two people anymore, he stopped growling and walked over to his spot and sat down. He sat with his back to the wall and his head down. His bangs covered his eyes, and he started to think about what had just happened, and what had been going on.

Kagome waited for a few seconds to make sure that Inuyasha was situated then she called her friends back in.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay another one finished. I don't know when the next one will be up. I am still writing this so if anyone has any ideas they might want to see in the story just review and tell me.<strong>

**Thank you for all that have reviewed, i appreciate it. It also gives me incentive to keep writing.**


	12. Chapter 12

Yay a new Chapter.

* * *

><p>It was a couple hours later than the three humans decided that to come downstairs. Miroku had told Kagome everything he knew about Inuyasha. He also told her that he can't understand people when they talk, so try to show him things when she wanted something out of him. He also advised her to try to teach him a few things, like maybe some new words, and possibly to try to get him to speak.<p>

Sango had asked Miroku if he could get anymore information on the boy. Like how he had come to be with the dog fights and about his past. He could have family out there for all they knew. Miroku said he would be on the case, and try to dig up as much as he could.

"That's so awful; I mean what he went through. You said he killed a dog that he was friendly with, most likely his friend." Sango said as they were walking down the stairs.

"Well he and the other dog were the only two in the room, and they were acting friendly to each other before I came into the room." Miroku responded.

"Why didn't you just get him out of there when you took him and the other dog out?" Kagome asked.

"I wanted to, but you should have seen the place. It was loaded with guards, and people watching me. When Inuyasha ran off and I couldn't do anything about it, not a minute later someone was already up and chasing after him."Miroku said.

"I wonder what happened to the people he was with?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. He left with two guys. I asked around and some people told me they were his owners."

"I wonder if he and his owners got into a fight or something. I mean he was pretty badly beaten up when we found him. I mean more so then what you said he was Miroku."Kagome said.

"I don't know, but I don't think they fought each other. One guy said that Inuyasha was very submissive around his owners. He never growled at them or attacked them. He said that they hardly ever had to use his collar anymore, and he usually always just follows his owners when they say come." Miroku explained.

"What do you mean 'use his collar'?" Sango asked.

"Well from what I saw it is a type of shock collar, only to me it looked a lot worse. Whenever his collar is activated he is in excruciating pain, and drops to knees and cries out."

"Oh no, then we need to take it off of him."

"I don't think that would be a good idea Kagome. You see when the man who I am guessing was his owner took his collar off, well…Lets just say he turned into a killer. He killed his friend when he was in this state. I think the collar either suppresses the killer in him, or is a tool that signifies when to kill and when not to. When the collar is removed it signifies to attack and kill. Do you see what I mean?"

"But you said that his owner had told him to attack after he closed the door. Inuyasha might have just been following directions." Kagome said.

"I honestly don't know Kagome. You see when he was fighting you should have seen him. His eyes for blood red, his claws looked sharper and longer, his fangs grew to a size so that they wouldn't even fit in his mouth, and he has a purple jagged stripe going across each one of his cheeks."

"But their might still be hope that we could get the collar off and he might be just fine. I mean what if his owners find him; they could activate his collar again."

"I agree with Kagome. You also said that he didn't turn into this killer until a few seconds into the fight. If we were to convince him that we are fiends then we might be able to help him." Sango said.

"I hope so. I don't know how long he had been friends with the dog, but…"

When they finally reached the living room they decided that it was best for Sango and Miroku to go home. They promised that they would call again and maybe schedule a day to go to the movies or something.

Kagome went back into her room to see that the dog boy was still sitting in the same spot he had retired to earlier. Then she looked over to the mess that her room was. She had totally forgotten about what Inuyasha had done to her book bag. She had been so engrossed in learning about him that she had forgotten. She walked past the dog boy and noticed that he didn't even look up at her. Funny because the entire time that Miroku and Sango were here he had kept a cold glare pointed up Miroku. He never took his eyes off of him. When Miroku stood up and they were leaving she could have sworn she heard him start to growl a little bit.

When she leaned down to pick up a piece of paper that was only half shredded she noticed just what he had ripped up.

"Oh no. You ripped up all my homework. I worked so hard on it and I can't possibly make it up. If I don't turn this in then I could fail. What am I going to do?" Kagome was really upset. She wasn't really talking to Inuyasha because she now knew that he couldn't understand her but…

She grabbed a few more papers that littered the floor and tried to smooth them out and piece back other papers that were ripped. She even grabbed a bit of tape off her dresser and tried to tape pieces together. It was all a lost cause though. Most of the pages were in so many pieces that she couldn't figure out which piece went with what paper.

She held in her hand a very small stack that was salvageable, and tried to smooth back the corners and see if she could get them presentable but then she accidently ended up ripping them because the were so crumpled.

"I give up. I can't piece them together. There are too many holes and pieces. Why did you do this?" Kagome then turned to Inuyasha who was looking at her strangely. It looked like he was curious as to what she was doing. She then turned back to the papers around her. "I can't go tell my teacher my dog ate my homework. I guess I should try to get my teachers to give me new copies. I could bring in some of the shredded remains. I hope they buy my excuse."

Kagome was surprised when she heard the moving of clothes. She looked over and saw that Inuyasha was walking over to her. He stopped looked around then walked over to her backpack. When he reached it he grabbed and then started to finish coming over to Kagome.

Kagome watched him as he picked up her backpack then walk over to her. She could see the guilty expression on his face. His ears were down and he looked miserable. She knew that he was sorry for what he had done, just like he was sorry for destroying the house when he was chasing Buyo.

When he reached Kagome he kneeled down so he was on his knees, just like Kagome was, and then he held out the bag to Kagome. Kagome just looked at him for a second. She could almost see what he was thinking. He was trying to say sorry and that he didn't mean it. She then heard him let loose a vey very small whine. With that she took the bag. When she took it from him she noticed him basically drop. His ears got even lowers, his eyes were downcast, and his shoulders were slumped.

Kagome thought that he thought that she didn't accept his apology. She reached her hand out and put it on his head. When he looked up at her all he saw was a smile on her face, telling him that everything was okay and that she wasn't mad at him.

"Look I know you're sorry, I do. And I know you probably have no idea what I am saying, but…We need to figure out a way to keep this from happening. I mean with you getting into so much trouble." Kagome said to him as she pet his ears.

"But you know that sure does explain a lot as to why you were always so confused around me and everyone else." Kagome said. She was really just talking out loud.

Inuyasha was enjoying being pet but then he heard a noise come from outside Kagome's door.

He stopped then pulled his head away from Kagome's hand. He then started to shake his head to get the sleepy feeling to go away. He then twitched his ears. It was Kagome's turn to be confused. She didn't know what he was doing. She hadn't heard the noise. For a second Inuyasha thought that maybe he had imagined the noise because he wasn't hearing it anymore.

Inuyasha relaxed then looked back over to Kagome. Kagome looked like she was about to say something but then she heard a noise. Inuyasha's eyes got wide and he scurried over to his corner. He was standing in a defensive stance and his ears were pinned. He was growling softly. Kagome was surprised he hadn't went under the bed like previous times before.

"Hey Kagome." Sota said as he opened his sister's bedroom door. When he opened it he was surprised to find the dog boy. He had seen him once before, but nobody had really told him anything about the boy except that he was scared of everyone. Inuyasha just stared at the kid as Sota stared back.

Kagome noticed the two staring at each other. What surprised her the most was that Inuyasha had stopped growling and had relaxed, instead of looking scared he actually looked curious. She could hear him sniffing the air and she saw that his ears were twitching like crazy.

"Whoa he looks cool. I thought you said that he was scared of everybody." Sota said as he was still looking in awe at Inuyasha.

"He usually is. I guess he doesn't see you as a threat."Kagome answered. Inuyasha then walked over closer to Sota still sniffing.

"What's he doing?" Sota asked as Inuyasha got closer still sniffing away.

"I think he is checking you out. Making sure you aren't bad and that you aren't going to hurt him." Kagome answered.

"Why would I hurt him? I think he is really cool."

"Don't take it to heart; he thinks everyone is going to hurt him. He was scared of me remember."

"Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to come outside and play soccer with me?" Sota asked as he held up his soccer ball. Inuyasha, who was close to Sota still sniffing him, looked at the ball when Sota raised it up.

"I don't know Sota. I mean I don't think I should leave Inuyasha up here alone again. He ripped up my homework last time." Kagome announced. She knew Inuyasha was sorry and didn't mean it but she was still kind of mad about it. Not mad at him, but mad about the situation.

"Well, he can play too." Sota simply said.

"I don't think he would want to. He doesn't really want to leave this room." Kagome said. She was sort of doubting herself. She watched as Inuyasha stared at the soccer ball in Sota's hand in interest.

Sota looked like he was about to say something when he ended up dropping the ball. Inuyasha froze then watched the ball as it bounced across Kagome's room. He followed the ball with his head and eyes. Then out of no where he charged for it head and arms first.

"See I think he wants to play too."

"I guess. I mean he hasn't really left my room sense he has been here." Kagome said as she looked over at the dog boy. He was on all fours with the ball directly in front of him. He was sniffing it like there was no tomorrow. Then when his nose nudged the ball he would growl a small growl, almost like a playful growl, and then he would get closer and sniff it again.

_What is this thing? I've never seen anything like it. It smells weird, but I have this feeling like, maybe I want to chase it or something. Why was that weird boy holding it._ Inuyasha thought. _That boy smelled weird too. He didn't smell threatening, or bad, he smelled like sugar and other sweet things. He also smelled like grass and dirt, and so did this strange thing. _

Sota walked over to Inuyasha and picked up the ball that Inuyasha had his nosed buried in. Inuyasha just looked up at him from his position on the floor.

'Hey give that back. I wasn't done smelling it' Inuyasha barked to Sota.

"What's wrong, why did he just bark at me?" Sota asked his sister.

Kagome started to giggle a bit. The face Inuyasha was pulling and her brother's confused expression was too much. "I don't think he wanted you to take the ball away from him." Kagome answered.

"Why didn't he just say something?"

"He can't talk. Now are you just going to stand there or what. Inuyasha doesn't look to happy about you taking the ball away." Kagome giggled some more.

"Uhh sure, let's go. But why can't he talk?"

"I'll explain later, but for now let's go play a little bit. He could use it. Maybe it will bring him out of his shell too." Kagome said.

With that both siblings walked out of the room. Inuyasha watched them go for a second then cocked his head to the side.

_What's going on_? Inuyasha thought.

Kagome looked back and noticed Inuyasha wasn't coming. She remembered that Miroku had found out that Inuyasha did know what a few words meant. He knew what Stay, Come, Stop, and Attack meant. She decided that he would understand if she just told him to come.

"Inuyasha, come on, let's go play." Kagome said.

Kagome smiled when she noticed him get up. He then started to follow the siblings in the hall. When they got to the steps Kagome and Inuyasha both got nervous. Kagome got nervous because of what happened last time he almost went down the stairs. He had run off scared.

Inuyasha was nervous because he still didn't want to go downstairs. The little boy seemed harmless, and the girl was nice to him, but the others he didn't know. They could still be mad at him, or they could have found out that he had ruined Kagome's homework.

When they reached the stairs Kagome and Inuyasha stopped. Kagome didn't want to force him if he wasn't ready. She did want to try to at least get him to try to go down. Sota was already walking ahead oblivious to what was going on.

Kagome walked down one step then said 'come on'. Inuyasha looked at her, and noticed the sweet nice tone in her voice. He still wasn't sure though.

Sota looked back and noticed the two still at the top of the stairs. He noticed the hesitant look in Inuyasha's eyes and then got an idea.

"Hey Inuyasha." Sota yelled. Inuyasha looked up, and then looked at Sota. He had been surprised when Sota said his name but then calmed down. He noticed the boy wave the ball he had been smelling up in the air.

Then as Inuyasha kept his attention on the ball Sota started to move the ball back and forth. Inuyasha's eyes followed everywhere the ball moved with his eyes again. Then Sota threw the ball towards the back door.

Inuyasha took off like a rocket after the ball. He wasn't thinking he was just acting on instincts. He didn't even realize he had went done the stairs, he just wanted the ball.

Kagome's eyes got wide as she watched the boy race off at the ball like a common dog.

When she finally caught up to the boys, Sota had run off after Inuyasha as Inuyasha was running for the ball, she noticed Inuyasha was on all fours again rolling the ball around with his nose. This time she busted out laughing.

Inuyasha took notice of this and he sprang up and looked at Kagome. He noticed she was laughing and not yelling. This helped him relax again and then he looked over towards the ball again. When he looked to the spot he noticed it was gone. He looked around until he noticed Sota had the ball again.

"That was a dirty trick Sota." Kagome finally said.

"Well it got him down here didn't it?" Sota said shrugging his shoulders.

"Come on; let's go outside so you guys don't break anything." Kagome said as she opened the back door so they all could go outside.

* * *

><p>The reason Inuyasha wasn't scared of Sota is because he doesn't see him as a threat. He is really curious about him and all the smells that he is smelling from the boy. He likes the ball because it is new and interesting to him. I wanted to give him a little break and to open up a little.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone. Sorry it took so long to update but i have updated now. I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

When they made it to a large open space they set up goals between two trees and some rocks that they found. Inuyasha helped as much as he could but was mostly watching what the siblings were doing.

"Okay Inuyasha, come here." Kagome called over to the boy who was watching Sota put the last piece into place for them to play.

Inuyasha looked up from what he was doing and looked over to Kagome. He got up and walked over to her.

"Okay all you have to do is kick the ball" She held up the ball that she had in her hands and made a motion of kicking it, "You have to try to put in the goal." She pointed to the goals that they had set up. "Do you understand?"

Inuyasha looked at her, then at the ball, then back at her. He blinked a couple of times.

"Here let me show you." Kagome said. "Come with me." With that Kagome walked over to a goal and kicked the ball in. "Now you try." She said as she motioned for him to kick the ball.

She set the ball on the ground in front of the goal then positioned him to stand in front of the ball. "Now kick it Inuyasha." She said as she kicked an imaginary ball to show him what to do.

Inuyasha looked at her kicking, then back down to the ball.

_Well she kicked it in between the two trees, so maybe that's what she is wanting me to do. Feh. This is easy if that's all you got to do._ Inuyasha thought to himself. He then lifted back his foot and kicked the ball in between the two trees, aka the goal.

"Yay. Good job Inuyasha, you did it." Inuyasha looked back at her. He didn't understand what the words she said but he got that she was happy that he kicked the ball in the right place. She was praising him.

Inuyasha put his head in the air and got into a proud stance. He had done something right.

"Okay Kagome now that he knows what to do can we play?" Sota asked.

"Sure. Okay Inuyasha, just kick it in the goal again. Understand?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked at the ball again_. I think she wants me to kick it in between the trees again. But that little kid has it? Oh well I guess I am just going to have to get it from him_. Inuyasha thought. With that he took off after Sota who had been kicking the ball toward the two rocks they had set up.

"I guess that means yes." Kagome said to herself. Then she noticed that both the boys were already playing and she was left behind. She then took off after them trying to get the ball away from them.

They played for a couple hours having fun. Inuyasha had to be corrected a few times on how to play and that he could only use his feet, but all in all he was having fun. He got to run around and was playing with people, something he never got to do when living with his old owners.

Mrs. Higurashi watched them play from the kitchen window. She was doing the dishes and noticed them playing. She watched as the smile grew on Inuyasha's face and the carefree fun he was having. He wasn't acting scared or worried; all he was doing was having fun. That brought a smile to her face. The boy looked like he deserved some time to be open and himself. He was happy and therefore she was happy.

Finally as it was getting dark they called it a game. They had changed a couple of the rules on account of Inuyasha. They didn't know how to teach him the exact way so they made up a few new ways to play. They all had fun but were tired and hungry by the time they came inside.

Mama had already taken into account that they were going to be hungry so she had started dinner not to long ago. It was ready by the time they came in.

"Alright dinner is ready. Why don't you guys go freshen up in the bathroom then come down to eat?" Mama said as she looked at the sweaty kids.

"Alright Mama Thanks." Kagome said. "Sota you can use the downstairs bathroom, I am going to help Inuyasha in the upstairs one."

"Sure thing sis." Sota said then he raced off to the bathroom.

"Okay now let's go get you cleaned up Inuyasha." Inuyasha who was eyeing the food like a starved wolf finally was brought out of his trance when he heard his name being called. The food had smelled so good it all smelled so heavenly to his heightened sense of smell. He was actually drooling a little.

Kagome noticed the lost look in Inuyasha's face and the little bit of drool coming out of his mouth. "Come on you need to clean up, then you can eat." With that she pulled on his arm towards the stairs.

Inuyasha stole one last glance at the food then turned around and followed Kagome.

When they got to the bathroom Inuyasha's eyes got wide and he started growling. He stopped right in the doorway to the bathroom. He knew what this place was. He remembered the bath he had to take in this place, the bath that he had hated and didn't want to take again. Inuyasha yanked his arm out of Kagome's grasp and crossed his arms and glared at the bathtub still growling.

Kagome noticed his stance and his glare towards the bathtub. She sighed and shook her head. "Oh come on, I'm not giving you a bath. We are just going to wash our hands and faces." Kagome said to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha didn't even look like he had heard her, he just kept growling.

Kagome just stood their dumbstruck. Did he really hate taking a bath that much? Finally she got an idea.

"Okay Inuyasha, you stay here, I will be right back." Kagome said then walked out of the room. She went downstairs and asked for a small piece of meat. Her mother didn't even ask what it was for. She had an idea of why she would need it. She handed her a piece and sent her on her way.

When she came back upstairs and into the bathroom she noticed that Inuyasha hadn't moved at all. _I hope this works_ Kagome thought to herself.

"Inuaysha." Kagome called. She held up the piece of meat so the boy could see it.

Inuyasha stopped his growling as he smelled the food and heard his name. When he looked over at the girl he saw the delicious scent was coming from her hands. Like in a trance he walked over to her.

"Good, here." Kagome gave him the meat when he was close enough to the sink that she could help him wash up.

It didn't take long to freshen up once Inuyasha realized he wasn't getting a bath. They were back downstairs in no time at all. Inuyasha didn't even make a fuss about going downstairs this time. He knew they were going to eat and he was hungry.

When they walked into the kitchen that was when he started to get nervous again. The kid didn't bother him at all, and Kagome he knew was okay but there were two new people. The woman didn't faze him to much, except he had this feeling like he should behave around her. The other guy he just didn't like. He wasn't scared of him but he just didn't like him. He started to growl when he looked at the old man.

"Huh, Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome asked him. He just continued to stand in the doorway growling. He bared his fangs and his ears were plastered to his head.

"What's wrong with him, Kagome" Sota asked.

Before Kagome had a chance to answer Grandpa stood up and had a sutra out ready to throw it at Inuyasha. "That boy is a demon, that's what's wrong with him. He can sense that I am a priest and can purify him."

"Oh, Grandpa not this again. There are no such things as demons." Kagome said as she tried to calm Inuyasha down.

"Kagome, that is a demon and I will exterminate it for you." With that grandpa threw the sutra right at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha flinched at first but noticed when it made contact it didn't burn. He reached his hand up and peeled it off his face. He took a look at it, sniffed it then walked up to grandpa. He had a smirk on his face then when he was close enough he slapped the sutra in the man's face. He barked something then turned around back to Kagome to tell him what to do.

Everyone stood in shock at what Inuyasha had done, and then they all started laughing, all except Inuyasha and grandpa.

Grandpa peeled the sutra off his face then looked at it, much the same as Inuyasha did. "Hmmm, there must be something wrong I am going to have to look into this."

Finally after they had all settled down Kagome led Inuyasha to a chair and motioned for him to sit down. She made a plate for him then gave him some silverware.

When Kagome set the plate in front of him he looked at everyone to make sure they weren't watching him. When he noticed Kagome move her hand away from his plate he watched her for a few seconds. He noticed that she was engrossed in getting herself some food. He looked back down at his plate and then started woofing it down as he had down with the noodles before.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked wide eyed at the dog boy.

When Inuyasha was done he looked up from his plate, food dripping from his mouth and his fingers. He noticed all the wide eyed and shocked people staring at him. He layed his ears back and moved his eyes from side to side.

Before anything could start, or people could start asking questions Kagome grabbed a napkin and wiped his face down.

With that everyone went back to their eating and started some conversations.

Inuyasha looked at all the food that wasn't being attended to. He was still hungry and it had tasted so good. He watched everyone else eat and noticed them using their silverware. He looked down to his plate and noticed the clean unused silverware sitting beside his plate.

_They all looked surprised at me when I was done eating. Maybe it was because they all used these weird stick like things and I used my hands. Why would they use those sticks when your hands are so much easier?_ Inuyasha thought to himself. He experimentally poked one of the sticks. When it didn't do anything he decided to pick it up.

(AN: just for the record they are using forks and spoons and knives. I don't know to much about chopsticks or how to use them or anything)

He looked over at Kagome and saw the way she was holding it. He tried to hold it that way. When she put her fork down to her plate to pick up some of her food, he tried to do the same thing, but noticed he had no more food. He looked down at his plate and pouted.

_Fine I'll just have to get more then. I don't think they will like me just grabbing some. I guess I should ask that girl to get me some. They seem to like the way she does things over the way I do them._ Inuyasha thought.

He looked over at Kagome and noticed she was engrossed in a conversation with her mother.

'Hey, girl' Inuyasha barked softly.

"I think the demon is trying to do something evil to us." Grandpa shouted when he heard Inuyasha bark.

"Quiet Grandpa. That is just the way he speaks. He is part dog you know." Kagome said. She then looked over at Inuyasha when Grandpa calmed back down and continued eating. "Now, whats wrong Inuyasha." She said as she looked over at the boy.

She noticed that he had a fork in his hand and was trying to hold it correctly but was failing miserably. Then she noticed him look towards the rest of the food that was on the table then back at her then back to the food.

"I think he's still hungry Kagome." Sota said.

"It would seem like he wants to try again at eating. He looks like he wants to try eating like we do." Mama added.

Kagome looked at her mother then to Inuyasha. "Are you still hungry?" She asked. She wasn't too surprised to not get an answer. She knew he couldn't understand her, but couldn't help but to talk to him and ask him questions.

So instead of waiting for a reply that wasn't going to happen she got his plate and filled it back up with food. This time she showed him how to hold the fork properly and how to use it. He seemed to get it right away and tried using it.

Mama just slightly giggled at his attempts to eat civilized. She could tell that he had never used silverware in his life and was only doing it because everyone else was. The kid just wanted to fit in and be loved. She could tell that with Kagome's help she could bring out the fun loving boy in the scared and timid one that she had brought home.

Inuyasha was going to get a second chance and if anyone could give it to someone it would be Kagome.

Line Break

Later that night Kagome was found slaving over her homework again. She was sitting down at her desk with a calculator and many crumpled up pieces of paper. She had been at the homework for a couple hours now. It was well after dark and she was almost to the point of falling asleep.

Inuyasha was sitting on her bed. At first he had hesitated about getting on the bed, and just smelled it. When Kagome had caught him sniffing around and looking like he wanted to lay on it but didn't think she would approve, she got up and started patting the bed saying come. With that Inuyasha had gotten on the bed and was now sitting with his legs and arms crossed watching her.

He had been bathed again, which took longer than it could have. He was now in some old sweats and a red T-shirt. They looked like what he had arrived in. He had fought getting in the bath again but after some persuasion and a little force he had gotten in the tub and actually listened to Kagome when she tried to explain what everything was so he could bathe himself next time. The bathroom still looked like crap by the time they were done in there though. It was completely soaked, Inuyasha had decided that he didn't need a towel at first and just shook off like a dog sending water flying everywhere. When he noticed Kagome's expression of anger he decided to take the towel.

Now he was sitting just watching her. He was falling asleep himself but was trying to fight it. He didn't want to fall asleep yet, especially on her bed. Next thing he knew he let loose a big tongue curling yawn. Kagome must have heard him because she turned around.

"You know you can lie down. If you're tired then just go to sleep." She told him. She noticed his eyes and ears were drooping.

Inuyasha seemed to understand to a degree that she was telling him to go to bed. He just turned his head up at her and muttered, Feh.

"What did you just say? You just talked." Kagome was a little shocked at this. Her eyes were wide and she was looking directly at him.

Inuyasha just cocked his head to the side in confusion. Kagome just shook her head and looked back down to her homework.

_He just muttered Feh. I know he did. Although it isn't a real word it is more like a grunt but still. Maybe there is hope for him after all._ Kagome thought to herself.

A couple minutes later Inuyasha had nearly fallen asleep when he felt the weight shift on the bed. He snapped his eyes open and noticed it was Buyo, the cat.

'Hey Cat, where were you today? I have had to listen to these people talk and talk all day and haven't understood anything.' Inuyasha barked to Buyo. He was a little irritated.

'Sorry Pup. I had a couple things to attend to today. If you hadn't noticed I wasn't here.' Buyo meowed back. He then went up to the pillow and lay down.

Kagome looked back at the two. She was startled a little by the sudden silence being broken by Inuyasha barking. When she noticed that he wasn't even looking at her but at her cat that was getting comfortable on her pillow, she let a smile mare her face and turned back to her studies.

'Okay, so where did you go?' Inuyasha asked. 'It's not like someone as fat as you could go far.'

'Watch your mouth pup. I'll have you know that I get around just fine. Anyways it is none of your business where I was. What you need to worry about is getting some sleep. You're tired.' Buyo meowed.

'Feh. I don't need to sleep. I'll be fine. 'Sides I hafta watch that girl.' Inuyasha barked nearly falling asleep as he was talking.

'Still scared she is going to hurt you.'

'No, I'm not stupid. She couldn't hurt me.'

'Sure, that's not what you thought when you first got here.'

'Feh. Shuddup.' Yawn. Inuyasha slurred then yawned.

'Alright pup, whatever. Now, that girl, Kagome is going to be fine. If you don't want to sleep because she is awake then go tell her to go to sleep. You are tired and are falling asleep already.'

'Whatever. And how am I supposed to get her to go to sleep? I can exactly tell her.'

'You figure it out.'

'There's no point. I am just fine.' He said then he let loose another loud Yawn.

'Sure. No matter I understand.'

'Understand? Understand what?'

'That you can't do it. You are to chicken to even try to do something as simple as get Kagome to go to sleep.'

Inuyasha sputtered. 'Oh yeah, I'll show you chicken.' With that he got up from the bed and walked over to Kagome.

The cats just smiled, knowing that he had won.

Kagome didn't notice Inuyasha at first. She was too engrossed in her work.

Inuyasha looked at her, trying to decide what to do. He gave a small yip to get her attention. Kagome jumped. She had gotten used to him barking with the cat when he was on the other side of the room. Now it sounded as if he was standing right next to her.

Then it came to Kagome. She felt another presence next to her. When she looked over she noticed Inuyasha standing there. He had an unsure expression on his face and his ears were layed back.

"Something wrong Inuyasha?" she asked.

He looked over at the bed then back to her. He gave another small yip. When she still looked confused he pointed to her bed and tried barking again.

"What about my bed. Is something wrong with it?" Kagome asked, not understanding completely.

_Now what am I supposed to do?_ Inuyasha thought. He then walked over to her bed and layed down on it then pointed back at her. He started to give a small whine. He then got up and walked back over to her. When he reached her he pointed to her again then to the bed.

Kagome just stared at him for a moment. It took a few seconds but finally it clicked. "Oh, I get it. You want me to go to bed don't you?"

'She' Yawn 'Asked if you wanted her to go to bed' Buyo translated. He was still lying curled up on his pillow.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, he had turned to look at Buyo when he meowed, and then he nodded.

"Okay, well I guess it is getting late. I can get the rest from my friend at school tomorrow. I bet you're tired too huh? Well I guess it is time for bed." Kagome then got up and walked over to her bed. When she got there she notice Inuyasha was walking back over to the corner he had been sleeping in.

"You know you could sleep on the couch. It is probably more comfortable then the floor." Kagome said as she was pulling back the covers to get in.

Inuyasha didn't seem to hear her for he was already circling and lying down in his corner.

Kagome just smiled as she watched him turn in circles 3 times then finally lay down. Finally she decided that he was staying there for the night so she grabbed one of her spare pillows and threw it at him. It hit him on the head and he jumped a little bit. He noticed the pillow and the way Kagome was looking at him. She then just layed her head down on her pillow and preceded to fall asleep.

Inuyasha took a final look at her and noticed the way she was using the pillows. He then situated it on the ground how he would like it, then he put his head on it. 'Hey cat whose chicken now. I got her to go to bed.' Inuyasha barked softly to the cat. When he didn't get a response he looked up and noticed the cat was fast asleep. 'Figures'

The last thing Inuyasha thought before he fell asleep himself was; so_ that's her name, Kagome. I like it_. And with that he was out like a light.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading this chapter. I don't know when I will have the next one out but I hope it will be soon. Also if you have any ideas i would like to hear them. Oh and about trying to bring Sesshy back in, or at least know what happened to him, i am planning on it. I have an idea but it is still not complete.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next morning Kagome woke up to a beautiful Monday morning. She looked over to the corner where the dog boy she had found on the streets was. She had found him when he was injured and terrified. Now his wounds have completely healed, super fast and unusual Kagome had thought, and he was coming out of his shell. Before he wouldn't even come out from under her bed, then he wouldn't go downstairs, now he has become braver and will go down them, albeit hesitantly but still.

When she looked over to his corner she couldn't help but smile. He had somehow acquired a small blanket, most likely her mother had come in and noticed him then put the blanket around him, and was snuggled up in the folds of it. His pillow he was more laying on instead of just his head, and he had a peaceful expression. He was so cute when he was asleep.

She wished she didn't have to go to school today. There was so much that she wanted to do with him today. He needed clothes for one, and she couldn't go to the store by herself, she needed his measurements. She also thought it would be nice to try to socialize him some, like taking him to a park or something.

Oh well. She would just have to wait until after school. With that Kagome got up, went to her closet, picked out some clothes to wear, and then finally headed to the bathroom. She made sure she was silent because she didn't want to wake up Inuyasha.

When she finished her shower she checked back into her room to see if Inuyasha had woken up, which he hadn't, though he did roll over to where he was now facing the wall. She then went in her room and grabbed her book bag. It had many shredded pieces of paper, something Inuyasha had done that she was a little irritated by; she hoped her teacher would still take it though. She then headed out of her room to head to school

"I'm off." She said to her mother as she passed by her out the door. Sota had already left and Mrs. Higurashi had been standing at the door watching him leave.

When she got to school she found her friends and headed towards them.

They had a short conversation and Kagome got the rest of the answers she needed for her homework then she headed up to the teacher to tell him about the shredded pieces of paper.

"Mr. Takeuchi I needed to talk to you about my homework." Kagome said. She had her back pack still on her back. She was at his desk.

"What about miss Higurashi. Did you complete it?" He asked.

"Well yes I did complete it, but you see we got this…this new dog."

"Let me guess you want to say 'my dog ate my homework'? Kagome I have to say I am disappointed. That is the oldest excuse in the book."

"Well he didn't eat it per say, but he did shred it. I brought back what I could salvage." Kagome said then pulled out the sheets of homework Inuyasha has shredded.

"Ah, I see." Mr. Takeuchi said. He pushed his glasses up then looked down at the papers.

"As you can see, I did do it. If you look I got the answers but then he got a hold of them. I didn't know he would get into them."

"Well I will let you off this time. It does look like you actually tried. Either that or you are very clever and fooled me. Just don't let it happen again. Keep your school stuff out of your new dogs reach."

"I will, thank you." With that she went back to her desk. _Poor Inuyasha. I can't believe I had to refer to him as a dog. The poor guy was raised as one but that doesn't make him one._ Kagome thought.

"Hey Kagome." Sango said as she came into class and sat next to her friend.

"Hey Sango How are you today?" she responded.

"I'm good so how is Inuyasha holding up."

"Oh he –

Kagome started but then she was cut off by Miroku.

"Hey Guys." Miroku said as he walked over to them.

"Miroku!" Sango growled out.

"Hey what did I do?"

"I was asking Kagome a question but then you so rudely interrupted."

"It's okay Sango" Kagome reassured.

"See my dear Sango, now what was it she asked you?" Miroku said.

"Well she just asked how Inuyasha was doing. Well he is okay. He actually came out and played soccer with me and my little brother. At dinner he tried to use a fork, he didn't growl at anyone. I think he is getting better. Though he is still eating super fast. He didn't choke this time though. He is opening up a bit more." Kagome responded.

"Well that's good." Sango said.

"What about your homework. Did the teacher take it or is he going to make you redo it?"

"Well I showed him the ripped up pieces of paper and told him my dog ate it." Kagome explained.

"And he bought that?" Miroku asked.

"Why wouldn't he? It is true we both saw it with our own eyes Miroku." Sango said.

"It is just that is an excuse that people use all the time." Miroku said.

"Well I bet most people don't bring in the actual work. I did. It had all the answers on it that I did. He just said don't let it happen again and keep it out of Inuyasha's reach. I doubt Inuyasha will do that again though. He looked so guilty when I confronted him about it. He even tried to say he was sorry." Kagome said.

"So he can speak?" Sango asked.

"No, he just showed me." Kagome said.

Miroku looked like he wanted to add something but then the teacher came up to the front and called for everyone to settle down. Class was beginning.

* * *

><p>Throughout class Kagome had tried to pay attention but her mind was elsewhere. She kept thinking about Inuyasha. She kept wondering what he was doing, was he still asleep, and was he okay, how is he doing with her mother and gramps? To say the least she just couldn't stop thinking about him.<p>

The poor guy had been abused she could tell. The way he shied away from people, and how he eats, and other small things he does. He doesn't even know any type of speech, well other than some weird animal one. She wished she could help him more. He seemed to be getting better but she was still worried. He belonged to someone. If anything his collar gave it away. Miroku talked a lot about him coming from the dog fights. The poor guy was raised as a fighting dog. Can't they see he is not a dog? Sure he may have some doggy features but still. She wished she could find who ever called themselves Inuyasha's owner and put them through what Inuyasha had been through. But then she knew that wasn't right. Nobody, not even that foul person deserved that. If at anything she wanted to find those fights and shut them down. Call the cops on them or something.

* * *

><p>A couple hours after Kagome left Inuyasha woke up to Buyo rubbing his head against his furry white dog ears. His ears twitched by themselves when the cat touched them. Inuyasha buried his head deeper into the blankets and pillow. He was still half-asleep. When he didn't get up the cats started to paw at him. Inuyasha just moaned.<p>

'Come on pup, wake up.' The cat meowed at the dog boy while still pawing at him.

Inuyasha didn't move.

'All right fine I guess I am going to have to try something else.' The cat said. He then walked around to get a better angle at the inu ears. He then reached his head up and bit down hard on Inuyasha's ears.

"AHHHHHHHH" Inuyasha shot up and yelled. 'What was that for you stupid cat? That hurt.' Inuyasha growled out. He glared at the cat. He was sitting up now on top of his blanket and pillow. He was also holding his hand up to his injured ears, rubbing it trying to get the pain to go away.

'Finally.' The cat meowed. 'If you would have gotten up when I first told you then I wouldn't have done that. God pups these days.'

'Feh'

'Kagome's mother is making lunch and since you decided to sleep through breakfast, I thought you would want to eat. Also I need you to go and open the door pup. I can't open it and I have been stuck in here with you all day.'

'Feh' yawn 'you just are mad because you had to miss breakfast too. You just want food. No wonder you're so fat.' Inuyasha yawned again.

'I thought I told you to watch your mouth. Stop calling me fat, pup. If you want to do the name calling then fine, you are a scrawny little mutt.' He meowed and hissed back.

'Oh yeah, well you're a ugly fur ball.'

'Stupid flea bag'

'Asshole'

They just kept on shouting insults at each other and growling.

Finally they heard a rustle at the door. Someone was opening the door. They still kept glaring at each other as if nothing had changed. Their growling hadn't ceased either.

"All right, all right, break it up you two." Kagome's mother giggled.

When Inuyasha heard giggling he flinched then turned his head towards the sound. He saw it was the woman he found he wanted to please. He didn't want to make her angry, and for some reason he felt the need to behave. He felt as if she was his own mother and should be treated with respect. Problem was that he never was treated with respect so he didn't really know how.

"Well I came up because I kept hearing constant barking and meowing, not to mention growling. I just want to make sure everything is okay." She said.

'All she said, mutt, was that she heard us bickering and decided to come make sure everything was okay.' Buyo meowed.

When she heard Buyo meow she bent down and picked him up. "Now I bet your hungry, huh?" She asked Buyo. "You have been cooped up in here all day. I was surprised when you missed breakfast." She then turned to Inuyasha. Inuyasha had his ears laid back and was looking up at her; he was still on the floor.

"Are you hungry Inuyasha?" she asked him.

Buyo translated.

Inuyasha nodded and licked his lips.

"All right well lets head downstairs and eat shall we."

Inuyasha got up from the floor and followed Mrs. Higurashi down to the kitchen. When they got there she pulled out a chair and motioned for Inuyasha to sit down.

Inuyasha raised his nose to the air sniffing away. He could smell the sweet scent of those noodles that Kagome had given him not to long ago. His mouth started to water.

"Here you go Buyo." Mrs. Higurashi said as she laid down a can of wet cat food down for the feline. She walked back over to the counter and put the noodles she had made in a bowl for Inuyasha. She put the seasoning in, stirred it a bit then headed over to the dog boy sitting at the table. "And here you go Inuyasha. Kagome said you liked these noodles and since they are easy to make I decided why not."

Inuyasha didn't understand anything the nice women had said but he still looked at her then smiled. He still wouldn't touch the food yet, not until she told him it was okay. He gave her a pleading look.

"Oh go ahead dear eat up." She said as she pushed the bowl closer to him. "Here try this." She said as she picked up a fork.

Inuyasha looked at the offered utensil. He recognized it from last night's dinner but also realized he wasn't that great at using them. Since he didn't want to make the women mad he grabbed the fork at stuck it into the noodles. He couldn't quite remember how to use them correctly from when Kagome had showed him last night.

Mrs. Higurashi saw him stab the noodles and decided to help him like her daughter had.

"Here, let me help you with that." She told him. She grabbed his hand and made him hold the fork the correct way. "Good, see it's easy."She said and patted his head.

Inuyasha blushed. He could tell she was praising him and it felt so different from what he was used to. He tried out the way she had showed him and started to eat. He still ate super fast but it was more out of habit than out of fear. He didn't think she would take the food away but he still couldn't help but to wolf it down, it tasted so good.

* * *

><p>After lunch Inuyasha finally noticed the absence of a certain school girl. He had left the table once he was finished and headed back up to Kagome's room to see her. He got a big surprise when no one was in the bedroom. He sniffed around a lot to try to follow her scent but was having trouble.<p>

'Damn girl, her scent is everywhere I can't find the trail.' He said out loud to himself. He was on all fours with his nose close to the ground sniffing vigilantly for the girl's new scent. He just kept sniffing himself in circles until finally gave up and went to look for the cat. 'He had been in the room also when Kagome must have left; he should know where she went.'

He left the room and headed back down to the kitchen where he last saw the fat cat.

'Hey cat' He barked out when he got to the entrance of the kitchen.

No reply.

He looked around and couldn't spot anyone in the kitchen. He sniffed the area to try to find the cats scent but found that it smelt like fruit and water. The mother had been doing dishes and had mopped up the floor. She had washed away the cats scent.

_Damn my luck. Can't find anyone._ Inuyasha thought to himself.

He walked around aimlessly not really paying attention to where he was going until he ran into a short old wrinkly man carrying small sheets of paper with writing on it.

"Excuse me I didn't—" The old man started but was cut off when he noticed just who had bumped into him. "Demon." The man yelled when he saw the dog boy.

Inuyasha stepped back at the yell.

The man, who was a little crazy, took him stepping back as something entirely different. He thought the boy was getting into a fight stance ready to attack. He grabbed one of the pieces of paper and slapped it onto the boy's forehead.

Inuyasha was startled at first but then started growling when the man slapped the paper onto him. He was really starting to dislike this man.

The old man was horrified his sutra didn't work and the demon had started growling. "Be gone demon my sutras will purify you to hell" He yelled as he slapped another sutra onto the boy.

This time the boy had seen the paper coming for him had the chance to duck out of the way but it still managed to get stuck into his hair.

Inuyasha's growling increased this time as he raised his claws. He knew he couldn't fight him for two reasons. One was that he knew from last nights dinner that Kagome would be mad possibly sad if he killed him and then he would end up being kicked out, and the second reason was his collar. He knew his masters weren't around to control it but he still couldn't take the chance. He was trained to fight only when the collar was off and never when it was on. He had taken many beating for fighting with the collar on, and had become seriously injured other times because he couldn't fight back if the collar was around his neck.

_Feh. May not be able to fight this old coot but I can sure as hell scare the shit out of him. He doesn't know the rules about the collar._ Inuyasha laughed to himself growling to the man and even taking a step forward cracking his claws and bearing his fangs, this time actually getting into a fighting stance.

"INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha immediately stopped growling and snapped his head to the sound of someone yelling his name. It was only then did he notice the woman running towards him and the old man. He looked back to the man for a second who was looking in the direction of the woman then turned his head towards her again this time crossing his arms with a pout on his face.

_Someone always ruins the fun._ Inuyasha thought to himself still pouting.

"What's going on here?" The woman, Mrs. Higurashi, asked to both males. She had heard her father yelling, not able to hear the words, then loud growling. She knew that it wasn't Buyo growling and immediately was scared as to what was going on.

_He wouldn't attack one of us would he? He seemed so darling, no something must have happened. _Mrs. Higurashi thought to herself as she ran into the kitchen. The sight that she saw shocked her. Her father had a sutra raised ready to throw at the dog eared boy, and Inuyasha had his claws at the ready with fangs bared looking like he was about to attack.

"Father?" she asked the one she knew she would get a response out of.

"The boys a demon I tell you. He was about to attack so I threw my sutras at him." He yelled while pointing the sutra in his hand at the boy who was giving him a death glare.

It was then that the mother Higurashi noticed the two sutras in the boy's hair. One was in the back and the other was all tangled up in his bangs. Both of them looked like they were sticking to him from some kind of sticky paste most likely glue.

"Father he is not a demon and what did you do to the sutras?"

"I added a new paste I created. It is supposed to fry them from—"

"Alright that's enough." Mrs. Higurashi cut him off when she knew he was going to start to ramble on and on. "You need to apologize to Inuyasha and promise not to through anymore of your sutras at him. He is not a demon Father he is just a boy who is staying with us and probably doesn't appreciate you through stuff at him."

"But he's the one—"

Inuyasha getting tired of standing there not understanding anything started to growl to get attention.

"See he's going to attack I know he is." He yelled

"Alright, alright that's enough young man." Mrs. Higurashi said as she walked over to the dog boy and held her hand up to signify to stop growling.

Inuyasha stopped growling but continued his glare towards the old man.

"Why don't you go outside and put those sutras away Father while I tend to him?" She told her father.

"Alright Sweety but be careful with him, he could turn on you." He said then walked out the door and went into his old warehouse that held all his old ancient artifacts.

"Now what am I going to do with you?" She said as she turned around to face the pouting, glaring Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked to her confused.

"Look at this mess in your hair. I hope we can get it out with soap. I would hate to have to cut your beautiful hair." She said as she fingered the sticky, gluey sutra attached to his bangs.

Poor Inuyasha was going cross eyed as he watched her mess with the sutra. He shook his head to show he was getting annoyed with her messing with it. She dropped her hands getting the point. He then grabbed it himself and started yanking.

"No, no dear." She said when she noticed him just pulling his hair out and yelping some. She grabbed his hands and pulled them down. "Come on lets try to wash them out before Souta and Kagome get home." She then pulled him along to the bathroom.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"I'm home." Kagome cried as she opened the front door to her house. "Mama, Inuyasha, Gramps anyone home?" Kagome then heard a crash from the upstairs and then a loud banging noise. She looked around to she what was going on then she heard a loud growling noise coming from the stairs.

Inuyasha, who was still in the middle of his little bath, had heard Kagome shout and had immediately jumped up and ran straight towards her. He was still mad and confused as to why she disappeared earlier.

The next thing Kagome knew she had been crashed into by a soaking wet, growling dog boy. Now lying on the floor with her back in pain she looked up to see Inuyasha's face. She could tell he was mad but had no idea as to why, and why was he soaking wet.

Inuyasha kept growling at her but then decided to give her a piece of his mind. 'Hey wench what's your problem? I thought you were being all nice and everything then you go and just disappear on me when I go to sleep. What's going on? Where were you? Why did you leave?' Inuyasha just kept barking out questions to her. So riled up that he forgot she had no idea what he was saying. He had been having a bad day as it was.

Poor Kagome had no idea why he was upset and could only tell that he was barking and growling at her. She knew he was yelling at her in the only way he knew how and it was making her confused. What was more confusing was why he was soaking wet. She could tell he had been taking a bath because he was wearing his swim trunks she made him wear when bathing, but he wasn't to have another bath till after dinner. Did he give himself a bath? Why would he, he hates them?

Inuyasha finally stopped his barking when Kagome extended a hand out to him to try to calm him down but then Inuyasha caught the scent of something. He could smell it on her hand and now that he thought about it he could smell it on her clothes too. That scent was making him even angrier then he already was.

_I know that scent. Stupid wench would rather hang around those humans would she? Here I thought we were getting along but I guess not she would rather spend her time with those two idiots. Fine then, two can play at this game. _With that last thought Inuyasha got up off of Kagome and got into a stance. Inuyasha had smelled many scents of other humans but the two that stood out were the two humans that had seen over at Kagome's house before.

"Oh no Inuyasha please no" Kagome tried to stop him, she knew what he was about to do but it was too late.

Inuyasha started to shake himself off getting rid of as most water as he could and making sure most of it got on Kagome. Kagome just stood there in shock. She was now soaked probably more than even Inuyasha. He knew how much she hated when he did that and for now that was all he could do without hurting her.

Kagome started to growl herself, starting to get irritated at her dog boy friend. He was taunting her and she knew it. She was about to say something, but before she could retaliate on him he took off. That was the scene in which her mother found her in.

"Oh Kagome dear, what happened are you okay?" Kagome mother asked as she walked down the stairs to her daughter. She put the towel she had in her hands for Inuyasha over her daughter's shoulders.

"Inuyasha, that's what happened." Kagome stated her voice sounding mad. "He just runs into me out of nowhere and tries to pick a fight with me, barking and growling like I did something to him."

"Oh I'm sure he did mean it. Maybe he was just excited you came home. You should have seen him jump out of the tub and race down here."

"He didn't mean it? He didn't mean it? Oh and I'm sure he didn't mean to shake himself dry in front of me making me all wet when I told him last night not to do that."

"Well maybe he was just confused. He has been acting weird all day since you left."

"Sure and he…what do you mean weird?" Kagome was still mad but then when her mom said he was acting weird that made her confused.

"Well he was arguing with Buyo today…"

"Not that that's anything new" Kagome muttered to herself.

"…and he tried to pick a fight with your grandfather, and—"

"WHAT!" Kagome yelled.

"Well sweetheart when he –"

"Oh that boy is going to get it." Kagome ran off in the direction Inuyasha had run not but minutes before. She was already irritated with the dog boy for his little welcoming home but now she was furious with the dog boy. She knew he knew better.

_Poor Kagome She just doesn't understand. Inuyasha was just mad and confused as to where you were _Mrs. Higurashi thought to herself.

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha! Come here!" Kagome yelled pointing to the spot in front of her on the ground. She was standing in the doorway to her room. She spotted him sitting on her bed, still only wearing swim trunks, with his nose turned up to her. He had his arms crossed and was blatantly ignoring her.<p>

"Feh"

"I said come here. I know you can understand that." Kagome seethed. She hadn't expected that kind of response and for some reason it made her more mad at him.

"Feh"

"What's your problem today? Mama just told me how you have been picking fights with everyone." Kagome said when she saw that he wasn't going to come to her.

"Feh"

"Feh? Is that all you can say for yourself? You should know by now that that isn't acceptable. You can't go around picking fights with everyone."

Inuyasha who had no idea what she was saying, but figured that she was most likely telling him off about what he had done when he spotted her come home, started to growl at her_. If she expects an apology then she's got another thing coming. I ain't sorry for what I did she should have been here with me not those stupid humans that came over a few times. What do they got that I don't?_

"Are you growling at me? What you going to start another fight with me because you're mad like you did with Buyo or Gramps. When Sota come home you going to fight him too?"

Inuyasha continued to growl at her. _The longer she yells at me the longer I growl at her._ Inuyasha thought. _Feh thinks she can control me we'll see who wins._

Before Inuyasha could do anything, or Kagome could say anything her mother came up to her room and put a hand on her shoulder. She had heard the yelling coming from her daughter and knew that the poor boy was getting his head chewed off. She had to intervene before something happened. The scare from earlier with her father made her uncertain to if the dog boy would really try to attack someone. From her point of view it looked like he would and now with getting yelled at who knew what would happen.

"Kagome dear, why don't you go into the bathroom and dry off maybe put some dry clothes on? You will feel much better after you relax." the mother said to her daughter. "Let's let Inuyasha have some time to himself hmm."

Kagome looked at her mother for a few seconds contemplating what to do. She was mad at Inuyasha but really wanted to get into some dry clothes. Finally she sighed and dropped her shoulders. Comfort won out since she knew the dog boy was most likely ignoring her anyways and probably had no idea what she was saying anyways.

"Fine." With that she walked over to her closet and pulled out some dry clothes to wear. On her way to her closet she had to pass right in front of Inuyasha who continued to growl at her.

Kagome ignored the boy growling on her bed and left the room with her mother.

When Kagome was all refreshed and dry once again she joined her mother who had went downstairs and was lounging in the living room.

"Thank you Mama, for breaking us up I mean he was being so irritating." Kagome started.

"Honey it's not all his fault. Like I told you earlier he was just confused about why you weren't here. When he realized you weren't in your room he started to search the house looking for you. At some points you could even hear him whimpering. That's what leads me to believe that maybe he was just worried about you or scared you had abandoned him."

"I never thought about that I mean where he came from I guess it is understandable why he would act that way." Kagome thought to herself out loud. "But that's not all I'm mad about. He tried to attack Gramps. What if it's Souta or Buyo next time? What if he actually attacks someone? He should know better than that." Kagome said to her mother getting riled up again.

"Kagome, like you just said where he comes from that's all he knows. I don't know if he would attack someone but I'm sure he didn't mean it this time. I mean you know how your grandfather can be. Now with your grandfather proclaiming the poor boy to be a demon who knows what he's going to do. Inuyasha probably just got irritated of him. He was throwing sutras at him with glue. I had to give Inuyasha a bath, which didn't go over that well. He has kind of had a tough morning you know.

"I know your right Mama but…"

"Kagome everything will be okay you'll see. Now I would like it if you would go apologize to him for yelling at him. He didn't really disserve to be yelled at. He probably got enough of that from his old home."

"But…your right mama I should apologize to him." Kagome was about to leave but then stopped herself to say one more thing. "Thank you." She said as she hugged her mother. "I don't want him to see me as he saw his old owners."

"You're welcome honey and don't worry I can tell that even though he hasn't been here long he cares for you. He doesn't see you like he does those mean people he used to be with." She said while returning the hug and rubbing her daughters back.

* * *

><p>Kagome made her way upstairs to apologize to Inuyasha, but when he saw her enter the room he started to growl at her. She ignored the growl and kept walking towards him till she reached the bed.<p>

"Inuyasha…I…"Kagome didn't really know what to say. She was having a hard time putting what she was thinking into words. "…I—"

"I'm home"

Kagome was cut off when Souta yelled his arrival from downstairs. Out of reflex she looked towards the door when he shouted. She felt her bed shift and the absence of growling beside her. When she looked back at Inuyasha she noticed he was gone, but where did he go and why? She knew he didn't leave her room through her door because she had been looking at it when he disappeared. She looked over and noticed her window was open.

"Oh no. He didn't…did he?" Kagome looked out over the yard and couldn't find him. She looked all over the ground but didn't see him. Finally she saw a shift in the God tree's branches and then noticed something break. Next thing she saw was Inuyasha fall out of the tree and land hard on his side and the tree limb that he had broken. She heard a faint growl then saw him attempt to climb the tree again. This time it was silent.

"Inuyasha are you okay. Come here." Kagome tried to shout at the boy.

Silence

"Inuyasha, please"

Nothing

Kagome sighed when she realized she wasn't going to get anything out of him. She was a bit worried that he may be hurt from his fall from the tree or maybe the jump from her two story window. What was she supposed to do now? Was he still that mad at her for yelling at him?

"Hey Kagome." Souta said as he passed by her room. When he noticed her hanging out the window he questioned her.

"What are you doing? Hey where's Inuyasha? I thought maybe we could play more soccer."

"Not right now Sota. I don't feel like it and Inuyasha's outside in the God Tree." Kagome told her brother as she walked away from the window and went to her desk.

"Oh okay, but sis why is Inuyasha in a tree?" Sota asked confused.

"I don't know, we had a little fight and he ran off. Now leave me alone I have homework to do. Maybe I'll play with you later."

"Well for what its worth I don't think Inuyasha will stay mad long. He like you to much to hold a grudge." Sota said as he walked out to go to his room.

Kagome turned out to face her brother completely shocked at what he said_. Inuyasha, like me? Sure yeah that'll be the day. What does he know anyways? I have way too much homework to do to be thinking about all of this._ Kagome thought. With that she opened her back pack and got to work on her homework. She had gotten all the notes and help from her friends and was confident she could finish it.

* * *

><p>Yay I added a new chapter.<p>

Sorry about the long wait I just haven't had any motivation lately. I am also sorry about the length of this chapter. Iy is shorter than most my chapter. I just want to update it.

Well I hope you enjoyed I personally hated the ending of this chapter it was just so sudden I was just getting tired of this part.


End file.
